Temptation
by ReginaVoltaire
Summary: A new student arrives at Hogwarts. Can Severus keep his relationship with her just in a level of student - teacher?
1. The Dark Lord Calling

Chapter 1 - The Dark Lord Calling

It was an early August morning. The grey mist was falling on the surface of the earth. Still green, but covered with white and frosty icing, the grass was glistening in the feeble sunshine that was slowly climbing over the edge of the earth. Everything seemed to be sleeping. Suddenly a sharp sound of a bird's wings cut across the absolute silence that was wrapped around the surroundings. Looking for a place to rest the blue bird circled around for a few moments until spotted and landed on a road sign that announced 'Spinner's End'.

'Spinner's End' was a small village. Its only road was lined with tiny, shabby houses on both sides. The wide road was deserted but for a dry-boned ginger cat who had stretched his whiskers towards the rising sun. At the end of this very road was a bigger and much gloomier looking house. It looked like no one would ever want to knock on the large wooden door – the house was as unwelcoming as a graveyard. The garden was unkempt, and the black curtains of the dirty windows drawn. Everything looked dead and abandoned.

But not everything in the house was dead. Despite the early morning, a dim light was lit and a young man was bustling, in an ancient looking kitchen. He was murmuring quietly and waving a thin wooden wand, causing objects in the kitchen to fly around. Just as he summoned a large cup of tea there was a knock on the window. For a moment the man looked slightly alarmed but then hurried over to the window and wrenched it open. Frowning he looked down at a brown owl who carried a large, rolled-up newspaper attached to its leg. The man untied the newspaper, paid the owl for the delivery and slammed the window shut. Within seconds he had settled in a creaky chair and taking a large sip of tea, he unrolled the paper which was called 'The Daily Prophet'.

Looking down his large and hooked nose, his black eyes scanned the articles without interest. His black hair was falling around his face like a curtain. Although quite young he had an air of a tired and worn-out man. There was a deep crease between his eyebrows and his eyes were bloodshot. No doubt, he had not been sleeping for many days. He looked up having completely lost interest for news. Only few days were left until he had to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and resume to his post as a Potions master. It seemed very unlikely that the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would ever allow him to take over his desired position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Had not he shown that he could be trusted? Having worked as a spy for him against the most dangerous Dark Wizard the world has ever seen, for nearly half his life. Dumbledore trusted him in every aspect, except for this. As if it would not be annoying to teach those blockheads at all. And Potter, precious Potter. What does Dumbledore see in him? He is an arrogant, attention-seeking, rule-breaking boy. Not to mention his mediocre skills of magic. But after all that happened at the Ministry? Even he had to admit that Potter had done pretty well there. Of course he was not supposed to be there at all, but he never managed to master Occlumency, which cost him a high price – his Godfather's life. What about the prophecy? How much of this 'Chosen One' rubbish is true? He had not heard the full prophecy. Oh, it was such a long time ago… The man rubbed his eyes. He would rather forget everything what happened then. He was ashamed. He made a mistake, probably the biggest one in his life.

As he was thinking this his left forearm suddenly burned painfully. He rolled up his left sleeve to reveal to his eyes the Dark Mark that was brandished into his skin. It was bright black. Yes, it has been so for a while now, as the Dark Lord was back. Now he was calling him again. Sighing deeply, he got up and touched the Mark with the tip of his wand. He was summoned instantly.


	2. The Sorting Hat's Joy

Chapter 2 – The Sorting Hat's Joy

The black and prominent figure of Severus Snape entered the Great Hall. His black hair fell around his face like a curtain; his dark eyes were narrowed against the bright light issuing from thousands and thousands of candles floating in mid-air. The candles were usual Start-of-Term feast decorations. The starry sky above them made the Hall look very ceremonial indeed. But Severus felt anything but ceremonial. It was another year at Hogwarts, where he felt he was not liked. Not that he cared what the other Professors, let alone, students thought. It was not easy living a two-sided life. And both sides suspected his loyalty. There was only one person who trusted him no matter what. Snape's lips curled into a little smile. Soon they will all know.

Minutes after he had found his seat at the Staff table the Great Hall door swung open and students started filing in, making an enormous noise and causing Snape to scowl. He noticed Potter with his usual sidekicks – Weasley and Granger. Then he turned his head to find Draco. He was paler than usual.

'He is not coping well with this,' thought Snape, frowning slightly.

After all the usual non-sense of songs, first-year sorting and supper, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up to make his Start-of-Term speech. Of course as expected everybody noticed and was shocked about his burned arm.

'Nothing to worry about,' he said airily. 'Now … to our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back! Another year of magical education awaits you …'

Dumbledore continued with Mr. Filch's warnings, about what is allowed at Hogwarts and what is not, while the whispering in the Hall continued.

'We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn,' Severus eyed the enormous man standing up and beaming at the Hall, 'is a former college of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master.'

Students in the Hall put their heads together to check whether they had heard right.

'Professor Snape, meanwhile,' continued Dumbledore, 'will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

Snape though he heard someone in the Hall yell 'NO!', but raised his hand in acknowledgment, as the Slytherin table had exploded with applause. He was finally assigned for his long desired job. Headmaster had informed him about this only late last night when he had arrived at Hogwarts. He had a shrewd idea why would Headmaster keep this to himself until the very last moment.

'My dear ones,' Dumbledore announced loudly, 'I have more good news for you tonight. This year Hogwarts has an honor to welcome six more students who will be joining our sixth-years for a whole year of magical studies. Please welcome our new friends from Portent School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!'

Every head in the Great Hall turned as the door swung open again and six students – three girls and three boys - briskly stepped in the room, and made their way directly to Professor McGonagall, now standing in the front of the Hall with the Sorting Hat placed on a stool next to her. Severus thought they all looked slightly older than the sixth-years at Hogwarts. When they all lined up in front of McGonagall, silence fell upon the room. Professor McGonagall read out the first name from the parchment she held in her hands:

'Sitwell Portia.'

A timid but determined looking girl with a sleek black ponytail stepped forward and put the Hat on her head.

'Let me see …,' the Sorting Hat said, 'there is definitely brain, obviously - Ravenclaw!'

The Hall broke out in applause as the girl stood up and made her way to the Ravenclaw table where she was greeted with excitement.

'Slough Pierson.'

Slouchy young man with short dark hair slumped on the stool. Snape expected him to be sorted in Slytherin.

'Aha!' hat yelled, 'Gryffindor!'

The Gryffindors roared in victory. Snape, however, was glad to have been wrong as Slough let out a yell of triumph.

'Townsend Samantha.'

Shortest of all the six students, she was a girl with straight light brown hair and a fairly dark skin.

'Another Gryffindor,' announced hat, sounding bored.

'Voltaire Regina.'

Everyone in the Hall seemed to straighten up. Miss Voltaire was very good-looking young witch. She was tall and slender and there was something mystic about her. Her long, dark brown and slightly wavy hair rested on one shoulder. As she stepped forward to put on the hat she looked directly into Snape's black eyes. His heart seemed to jump inside him as that look of hers was deep, somewhat contemptuous and somewhat … intimate? Snape shook his head as if trying to shake off a spell and continued to watch the young witch.

'Hmm …,' groaned hat after a few moments of silence, 'Very interesting … quite an ambition here … and talent, and desire … a true …,' hat held a dramatic pause and then cried out: 'Slytherin!'

Snape smirked and applauded as Miss Voltaire walked over to the Slytherin table that seemed to have exploded with cheers.

'Settle down,' called Professor McGonagall, 'Westbrook Rufus.'

A boy that seemed to have never combed his wild brown hair stumped over to the stool and put on the Hat, which, by the looks of it, was enjoying the second Sorting tonight as it was humming quietly.

'Hufflepuff,' said the Hat chuckling merrily to itself.

'York Jenner,' McGonagall called out the last name.

Another wizard boy walked over to the hat and put in on his head which was covered with curly red hair.

'Sharp, my dear boy, sharp,' uttered the Sorting Hat, 'sharp brain indeed - Ravenclaw!'

Students burst out in applause once again and McGonagall carried the hat away. Dumbledore stood up again.

'Now, I expect you to be of help and guidance to our new students. I also expect you to remain vigilant on all times as Lord Voldemort is at large once again,' the students winced at the name but Dumbledore merely smiled. 'And I believe that you expect to be dismissed finally. Goodnight to you all!'

Severus stood up and watched the students leaving the Great Hall in a hurry. He then noticed a student amongst the others looking up at him. He looked back at her with great interest. What did she want?

'Severus?' said a voice next to him.

He looked round to find Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes watching him.

'Are you curious about our new students?' asked the Headmaster, 'I expect we shall see some great magic from them. There was a reason why they were chosen to come to Hogwarts.'

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at the Headmaster in incomprehension, but he smiled and turned to leave. Severus turned his head to where the young witch had stood moments before, but the Hall was empty.


	3. Bad Thoughts

Chapter 3 – Bad Thoughts

Severus woke up rather grumpy that morning. He had not slept well and this was the first day he had to resume to teaching those blockheads. At least it was Defence Against the Dark Arts. He liked the subject very much, much more than Potions, at which he was simply brilliant. And he actually expected them to learn something this year. All of them had showed surprisingly good results in their O.W.L.s last year. Potter even achieved an 'Outstanding'.

'We shall see how well he does this year,' Snape snorted.

A mere hour later he stormed into the classroom that fell silent in instant. He stopped in front of the class and swept his eyes over his students. His eyes lingered unwillingly on Potter's face. He saw the new foreign students but Miss Regina Voltaire that seemed so interested in him yesterday was not here. A little disappointed he decided to get on with the lesson.

'You have had five teachers in this subject so far,' he begun, 'Each teacher had their own priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. But this is N.E.W.T. level which means that the work will be much more advanced.'

'The Dark Arts are many, varied and eternal. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible.'

The classroom door flung open and McGonagall stood in the doorway.

'I am sorry Professor Snape. Miss Voltaire, here,' she stepped aside and revealed the girl to his view, 'is late for class due to some duties I asked her to accomplish.'

Something inside Snape seemed to have awoken but he managed to ignore it.

'Very well,' he said quickly.

The young beauty stepped inside the classroom, as McGonagall hurriedly left. Everybody was looking at her as she slowly but determinately approached Snape, looking into his eyes once again. As she slowly drew nearer he assessed her. Her shiny hair was resting on her shoulders; new Slytherin uniform suited her great … He shook his head almost invisibly.

'You must not think like this about a student,' he told himself inaudibly.

Reaching him she stopped at a safe distance. Snape said nothing while their eyes stared into each other's. He noticed that her eyes were as green as the stripes on her uniform. The air in the room was fixed as everyone in the room watched them. Then Severus silently pointed at an empty seat right opposite his desk. Regina lowered her eyes and took the seat. All the boys kept their eyes on her while the other girls in the room felt rather uncomfortable.

'First thing we are going to study this year,' Severus suddenly spoke making everyone jump, 'is the non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?'

Hermione's hand jumped in the air. Snape waited for a moment while the Portent students, as everyone called them, eyed her curiously.

'Very well, Miss Granger,' he said curtly, allowing Hermione to answer. But he barely heard her answer as he turned to look at Regina Voltaire who was watching him again. Severus suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable but then again – it was his class, why would she not look at him? After all he expected his students to pay attention.

'Now,' he spoke again, 'I believe you are complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. Or is there anyone who is able to demonstrate a non-verbal spell?'

He skimmed the class and just as he was about to say 'I thought not', someone in the classroom spoke his name.

'Professor Snape.'

He turned to look at the person who had spoken and it was her. Now he was curious. He wanted to see what she had to show.

'Miss Voltaire,' he said 'very well. Please join me in front of the class.'

She got up and smartly walked over to stand next to him. Again all eyes were on them. Snape took out his wand and she followed his example.

'Now, I want you to attempt to disarm me. Without speaking,' he added unnecessarily.

The young witch eyed him for a moment as though waiting for him to say something else. Then with a single effortless wave she sent his wand flying across the classroom. The students applauded and cheered. Apparently they were pleased to see somebody triumph over him. Severus marched across the room and picked up his wand. He was impressed indeed and awarded Slytherin twenty points. This was a reason for Ron Weasley to mutter something about 'dishonest', which, however, was a reason for Gryffindor losing ten points.

Severus was glad that the first lesson was over. He had two more today, though. He sat at his desk as the students were leaving the classroom. He looked up just in time to see Regina Voltaire throw him a last look before leaving. This made him wonder about the girl once more. She was the one student who did not avoid his look. And she also did not seem scared of him. And with her in his class he was ensured that he did not only have one student capable of answering his questions. He had asked her a few questions during the lesson, which she answered perfectly well. While Hermione Granger continued to desperately stretch her arm higher in the air and throw nasty looks at Voltaire. Severus smiled. Plus she was so much better looking than Granger. Then he shook his head again.

'You must not think this. She is a student.'


	4. Bemused

Chapter 4 - Bemused

The second day at Hogwarts arrived sunny and warm. Although only yesterday it had been cold and windy. The morning lessons were over and students were heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. Also Severus and Headmaster entered the Hall. Their presence was enough to ensure at least decent behavior from students while eating.

As Severus sat down at the Staff table he glanced over to the Slytherin table to make sure everything was fine, after all, he was the Head of Slytherin. Students seemed to behave themselves. Crabbe and Goyle were using their wands to make food float in the air above their heads. He sighed and resisted the urge to pull out his own wand and make the potato mash land on their heads. No one could expect anything better from them. A little further from them was Draco Malfoy and Regina Voltaire. Draco was frantically telling her something but the girl seemed rather bored. Besides she had spotted Severus at the Staff table. He inclined his head at her and turned to listen what Dumbledore had started talking about.

'Severus, I need you to come to my office tonight. I wish to discuss our plans for the Order of the Phoenix. Arthur and Bill are coming too,' he declared, 'also I need you to take a look at my hand. I cannot do everything necessary if it is itching all the time.'

Snape nodded.

'Itching or not it is going to finish you off anyway,' he thought.

After Severus had finished his lunch he noticed some disorder at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and Crabbe seemed to be arguing about something. Severus frowned. He saw wands pointed and then there was a flash of light – Miss Voltaire was hit by a Stinging Hex. She quickly drew out her own wand and pointed it directly at Crabbe but Snape managed to disarm her before any more damage was done. He had suspicion that she could have done something much worse than a Stinging Hex.

He and Dumbledore hurried over to Slytherin table. Malfoy was now fighting with Crabbe while Voltaire stood aside clutching her forearm. Apparently the Hex had not been a very precise one. Dumbledore had already stopped the fight and turned to him.

'Severus,' he said, 'I believe you can sort this out by yourself. I have much more serious matters to deal with.'

Snape nodded curtly and watched Dumbledore leave the Hall.

'Now, what was this about?' he asked angrily.

No one said anything. He looked at Voltaire again who was obviously in pain though she did not make a sound.

'You two,' he pointed at Crabbe and Malfoy, 'to my office. Wait for me while I give Miss Voltaire something against the Hex.'

He looked around at her again.

'Follow me.'

He led her down to his dungeons where he also stocked his potions. It was much cooler down here, therefore more appropriate for potion brewing and reserving than his new classroom. Despite the fact that he now was teaching upstairs he preferred his old office. Although it was a bit inconvenient to run between two rooms if he needed anything. Finally they were at the storage.

'Stay here,' he ordered the girl as he went into the storage to fetch the potion.

'Now, show me your hand,' he said, returning with a tiny bottle in his hand.

She obeyed. A nasty red line could be seen across her slim wrist. The injury was bigger than he had thought, coming from a blunderhead like Crabbe, but nothing serious or nothing he could not sort out. He took her hand in his and trickled the potion on the bruise. Her hand twitched slightly but she did not make a sound. He took out his wand touched the bruise with the tip of it and murmured a few incantations. It was a lot better now, he supposed. Severus looked up and got caught in her eyes again. She smiled and said quietly, almost whispered:

'Thank you.'

'No need,' he said still holding her arm in his.

They stood like that for a moment, until he finally sobered and released the girl, pocketing his wand.

'You better go to your class otherwise you are going to be late,' he said.

Voltaire nodded, turned on her heel and left. He stood there for another moment like bemused and then followed the girl along the corridor. He still had to get to the bottom of this case. And that probably meant a detention for Crabbe. He did not want that. He would send him to Filch. He smiled to himself, treaded the last steps and wrenched his office door open.


	5. The Portent Students

Chapter 5 – The Portent Students

Severus was glad that the first week of school had come to an end. Students were outside, as the weather was warm and sunny and it meant that there was less noise in the castle. The students had already managed to infuriate him. Crabbe and Malfoy both had earned a detention because Severus had not been able to obtain a satisfactory explanation for Tuesday's fight. Crabbe was sent to help Filch with cleaning while Malfoy organized Potion ingredients. But Potter, who was being his father all over again, was supposed to come to a detention tonight.

Overall there was only one student in the whole school who did not annoy him. Regina Voltaire. She surprised him with exceptionally good magic almost every lesson. She seemed to already know everything he was supposed to teach them this year, and even more. And what was most gratifying, she kept her mouth closed at all times and opened it only when he asked her something. As opposite to the insufferable know-it-all Granger, muttering dunce Weasley, always blabbering Lavender Brown or giggling Pansy Parkinson.

Regina Voltaire was not the only one who was good at magic. All the Portent students were big step ahead of Hogwarts students. Now he knew what the Headmaster meant when he said that there was a reason why they were chosen to come to Hogwarts. Apparently only very good students had the privilege to study abroad. Maybe his students will finally be able to master some decent magic too, seeing such good examples.

Snape was glad that Miss Voltaire had been sorted in Slytherin as she was the best in school and Slytherin students had never been able to outshine others.

'So far,' he thought and his lips formed into a little smile.

For Potter's detention that night Severus had provided a particularly nasty job - to sort out rotten Flobberworms from good ones to use in Potions. And speaking of Potions, Snape was rather surprised to hear from Professor Slughorn that Potter had an exceptional talent. That was definitely news for him as he never thought that he managed to teach him anything at all. This could only mean one thing – Slughorn had also joined Potter's fan club, which, however, was not such a surprise. Everyone knew how Slughorn enjoyed collecting students.

Later that day, on his way to Headmaster's office, Severus noticed a distraction in the form of Regina Voltaire. She was chatting with other Portent students on a third floor landing. He stopped for a moment to watch her. There was something about her that always made him feel a bit insecure. Of course she was of unthinkable good looks – her hair always falling in alluring waves, her vivid green eyes that she always bored into his insolently, her red lips she so often unconsciously licked, Slytherin uniform that fitted her better than anyone else and slender legs that disappeared under her woolen skirt. But there was something else. Something he could not explain. Like there was a spell that had been cast on her. Or maybe it was cast on him?

Knocking on Headmaster's office door minutes later he still had the image of the vivacious girl inside his head. He had to shake it to switch his mind away from her.

'Severus,' Dumbledore said as Snape stepped inside the room full of moving silver instruments, 'tell me, how the first week has been for you?'

'Lousy,' Snape answered.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly.

'You never lose your spirit.'

Severus could not tell whether Dumbledore was being sarcastic or not. The Headmaster might just as well think that he was joking. But he was not.

Dumbledore questioned him about the Dark Lord's plans and gave him instructions for their next meeting for almost an hour. He also interrogated him about young Malfoy and his plans concerning the Headmaster. But Snape had not been able to talk to Malfoy alone, he was always avoiding him. And when he tried to find out something in the time of his detention Draco was as stingy on information as ever. He had Severus worried. He was afraid he might be up to something dangerous or foolish, or both. How was he supposed to help him if he did not confide in him? He had made the Unbreakable Vow to his mother and a promise to Dumbledore but now he seemed to be unable to help the boy. As if he did not have enough to worry about.

'So Severus,' spoke Dumbledore as the official part of their meeting was over, 'have our new foreign students proved themselves already?'

'Indeed,' he replied, his mind on Miss Voltaire again.

'They all come from remarkable and famous families,' Headmaster continued, 'Miss Sitwell, for instance, is a granddaughter of celebrated Professors Richard Sinclair and Ann Rowena Sitwell.'

'I have never heard of them,' said Snape frowning.

'Naturally,' Dumbledore agreed, 'we do not communicate with overseas countries as much as Muggles do. It is a world too big for us.'

'Rufus Westbrook's father,' Dumbledore continued 'is an owner of a Muggle bank. They are very wealthy indeed.'

'So Westbrook is Muggle-born?' asked Severus.

'No, no. His father though it would be easier to earn a living owning a Muggle bank, rather than a Wizard's. And he was quite right.'

'Then we have Pierson Slough whose father is a remarkable Quidditch player across from the ocean,' said the Headmaster, 'and Samantha Townsend whose mother is a singer for a band called 'The Hippogriffas'.'

'Jenner York was born in an industrialist family. His grandmother created the biggest Wizard shopping market in the world – The Wiz-mart. They sell everything from candies to flying houses.'

'And finally,' Dumbledore had arrived at a subject that interested Severus the most, 'Regina Voltaire. She comes from a glorified Dragon breeding family. If you ever need a Dragon, Voltaire's are the ones to ask for. They have Dragons about whom we have barely heard, even the Venezuelan Crystal Dragon, which until quite recently was believed to be a myth. I must say the younger of Voltaire's – Regina – has a bit of a Dragon in herself too. She has quite a temper.'

'And she has quite a knack of magic too,' added Severus.

'Ah, that is one thing she has received from her great-grandfather,' said Dumbledore solemnly, 'still alive today he has taught her everything he knows. And he knows a lot, mark my words, as he is known, in his younger days, to have been a Pirate. He travelled the world and gathered Wizarding knowledge we all could only dream of.'

'Pirate,' Severus repeated skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes, and quite a cursed one, if you ask me.'

'How do you know this?'

'Well, I had to gather information about students who come to study to my school, didn't I?'

'Yes, you did. And they were chosen by their skills of magic, only?'

'That was the main touchstone, but I had something else on my mind too.'

'Like what?'

'I will keep that to myself for now, just watch them closely as they are not here only to be taught by us but also to teach us something,' said the Headmaster significantly.

Snape looked up at the old man feeling puzzled again.

'What do you mean?'

'Oh, just that we learn for all our lives, Severus,' he answered smiling.

Snape did not know and did not want to know what Dumbledore meant by that. He was too tired already. The day had been long.


	6. Ominous Butterflies

Chapter 6 – Ominous Butterflies

As September slowly drew to an end so did the good weather. Now it was mostly raining and temperature had slid down notably. Students were getting particularly irritating as they were not able to keep up with homework. They entertained themselves in every way they could. Three days ago Snape caught some Hufflepuffs who had pulled an invisible rope across the hallway and were laughing heartily at everyone who tripped over it. Naturally they were assigned a detention.

Just yesterday he witnessed Regina Voltaire, Samantha Townsend and Jenner York producing silver butterflies in the Courtyard in one of those rare moments when it was not raining. Of course he could not punish them as it was not anything dangerous or forbidden, but he found those things rather annoying as they kept circling around him. Only when there were already about thousand butterflies in the Yard, McGonagall kindly asked them to stop.

Later that day, after one especially exasperating lesson with first-years Severus decided to assign a reading task for sixth-years so he could have a little rest. Halfway through lesson he noticed one of those silver butterflies slowly flying in his direction. He threw a suspicious look on the three students that had casted them earlier. They were quietly reading, or pretended to be reading. Severus withdrew his wand and vanished the butterfly. He closed his eyes just to open them moments later and discover that there were already five butterflies in the room. Annoyed he got up and vanished those too. But turning around to sit down again he was surprised by yet another butterfly flapping frantically in his face. Raging he hit the silver bug to the floor and stomped it with his feet, shouting at the three students: 'Detention!'

Now Severus was sitting in the quiet classroom, watching as the three of them were scrubbing cauldrons. They were not as happy as they were when the butterfly met their Professors face.

'We didn't mean anything bad,' had said Townsend.

'Yeah, those were just for fun!' chimed York.

But Snape had been unyielding. They had not done what he had told them but were fooling around with their wands. For the first time he was dissatisfied with Voltaire's behavior. As he looked at her now, wrinkling her little nose he smiled inwardly. He had almost regretted giving her detention the moment she looked up at him surprised for such a decision. But he had not been too harsh, he was to be respected.

Townsend and York finished scrubbing their cauldrons placed them in the cabinet and left, telling Voltaire that they would see her later. But she did not seem to be in a hurry. As if she wanted to stay alone with Snape. And no one wanted that. He got up and walked over to her.

'I think that will do, Miss Voltaire,' he said standing behind her and bending over her shoulder to examine the cleanness of cauldrons.

She looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling and mouth slightly open. Severus straightened up.

'If you just place them in the cabinet, you may go.'

She took her time, standing up, gathering the cauldrons and carefully setting them in the cabinet. Meanwhile Snape stood in the middle of the class and watched her closely. Again he admired her pronounced facial features, full hair, swan-like neck and slender body. He knew he must not think this but he could not help it. She was the one to regale his eyes, between the dull lessons.

'I'm sorry about the butterflies,' she said, having finished with the cauldrons.

'That's alright, but I do not wish to see them again,' Severus said, again feeling a little guilty for giving her detention, as he saw the look on her eyes.

She nodded and continued to stand there watching him again. He looked back at her, curious. It looked like little Miss Voltaire wanted to tell him something. But she did not have to. He always wanted to know what is going on in her head. Maintaining the eye contact he tried to look inside her thoughts but could not. Astonished he tried again. She would not allow him. He saw a little smile on her lips. Was that possible? She could master Occlumency?

'It's not polite to penetrate other people's minds Professor.'

'And what are you hiding?' he asked, being rather impressed.

'Nothing,' she shook her head, 'I just saw what you were trying to do.'

'It is quite an achievement for a witch at your age. Where did you learn this? Surely not at school,' he asked.

'Not at school,' she agreed, 'my great-granddad taught me. I should go Professor, it is getting late.'

She passed him very closely, so that he felt the scent of her hair. Opening the door she turned around.

'Goodnight Professor Snape,' she said and left.

'Goodnight to you too,' he thought still not recovered from what he had just witnessed.


	7. Troubled Little Friend

Chapter 7 – Troubled Little Friend

September left and October came. So did the first Hogsmeade weekend, which was windy and sleety. Students were queuing to be prowled by Filch with Secrecy Sensor as the security in the castle was higher than ever. Every owl, every letter and every student were monitored.

Severus was down in the dungeons in his office. Last night he had returned from the meeting with the Dark Lord. To report everything new he had found out in the last two weeks. Nothing much, it was. The Dark Lord was not satisfied as Draco was not acting fast enough and Severus also could not provide new information. So it had been a very exhausting night. This time the Lord had been ungrudging but Severus doubted that next time he would escape a Crucio.

Afternoon came fast as Snape spent most of the day just dozing at his desk, trying to read useless essays on Dementors. He heard footsteps behind the door and soon a knock too. The door opened and a man with dirty, ragged hair came in. It was Filch and he was clutching something in his hands.

'What is it?' Snape asked sharply.

'Professor McGonagall asked me to bring you this. She said it is something highly dangerous. My Sensor could tell, of course,' Filch said sounding a bit too excited.

'Show me,' Snape said now interested in the object.

'She warned not to touch it.'

Filch approached his desk and put the bundle on it. Snape took his wand and pointed at it. The packaging slowly creased open and revealed an ancient silver and opal necklace he had seen before. His insides clenched.

'Who brought it to Castle?'

'I don't know. McGonagall just gave it to me and sent me off,' Filch said, now sounding resentful.

'Did anyone touch it?'

'Yes, yes, I think so. They took someone to the hospital wing.'

Snape jumped up. This was serious. The necklace was a very dangerous and dark object. Touching it spreads a mighty curse. Whoever touched it is lucky to still be alive.

'I will now go to the Hospital Wing. Leave the necklace here and don't touch it. Make sure no one enters my office while I'm away.'

Filch grunted but nodded. Snape watched him for a moment then hurried away. Within minutes he was at the Infirmary. He entered it and was greeted with a cry of relief.

'Thank Merlin, you are here! I already wanted to send someone for you. I don't know what to do!' pattered Madam Pomfrey.

Snape immediately noticed a girl who had touched the necklace. Katie Bell, she played for Gryffindor Quidditch team. She did not look good at all. He had to prevent the spreading of the curse.

'Notify St Mungo's,' he ordered the hysterical Madam Pomfrey who did not seem to be able to control herself anymore, 'and calm down. I will need your help.'

Mere thirty minutes later Severus left the Infirmary. His forehead covered with sweat. He had done everything he could. The girl is doing to be fine. St Mungos staff will take care of her. She will miss a few weeks of her life, though. Now Severus had to worry about something else. He had an idea who sent the necklace.

'Enter,' said Dumbledore's voice when Severus knocked on his office door couple of minutes later.

Severus stepped into the light room and took a seat opposite Dumbledore. The Headmaster looked at him and smiled sadly.

'Are we thinking the same thing, Severus?'

'No doubt we are,' he replied darkly.

'So that is what our little friend has been planning,' Dumbledore said, 'that is what he has been hiding from you.'

'I can't believe he was so foolish. Did he really think that no one would notice such a dark object being brought in the Castle?' Snape stormed.

He was furious. And he had all the right to be. He had to protect Draco but he was running around, purchasing dark objects.

'Dear Severus, I simply think that young Draco does not know what to do to succeed in this task,' Headmaster said quietly, 'he is grasping at every straw he can. It was indeed very unlikely that the necklace would reach me. Hogwarts is under better protection than ever.'

'So what next,' Snape spat 'is he going to try to weasel a Dragon in the castle, hoping that you would come across its path?'

Dumbledore chuckled.

'I see nothing funny,' Snape snapped.

'Severus, I understand how you feel. You made the Unbreakable Vow. And trust me, you will accomplish it. I highly doubt that he will kill me.'

'I'm surprised how easily you can talk about this.'

'We both know what's waiting for me,' Dumbledore smiled sadly again, 'and I do not want to wait for it.'

'Yes, you want _me_ to kill you.'

'As I have already explained to you,' Dumbledore nodded.

He said nothing. He was tired.

'Don't worry about that now, Severus. Everything will turn out for the best.'

Snape glared at him. He very much doubted this.


	8. Victory

Chapter 8 – Victory

Halfway through October large orange posters appeared on the notice boards of Common rooms. It notified about a 'Muggle dance evening' on the Halloween, which meant that everyone who wanted to go had to wear Muggle cloth and dance at a Muggle music. Idea of this came from the Portent students, as it was a tradition at their school. This only aroused more interested about them, as the girls soon started approaching Sitwell, Townsend and Voltaire, asking what to wear.

'Two weeks is a too short of a time to prepare,' Severus had heard one of the fourth-year girls complaining.

'I hope my mum sends me something absolutely marvelous to wear, I'm writing her straight away,' replied the other.

This had aroused a lot of interest between students. Severus, on the other hand, knew that he had to face one evening of sulking and skulking, while looking after insolent brats. He had no interest whatsoever, in listening to that mad noise that Muggles called music. But he knew that he would have to be there, as Headmaster had informed him last night.

'Severus, we are having a dance evening at Halloween, Muggle style, mind you,' Dumbledore had announced happily, 'I want all the Heads of Houses to supervise students.'

'I hope this doesn't include wearing Muggle clothes?' he had asked, fearing the worst.

'No, no Severus,' said Dumbledore chuckling, 'Professors have a privilege the wear whatever they wish. I, however, think that I will try some Muggle apparel.'

Snape had rolled his eyes, dreading for the moment when he will have to see what the Headmaster had decided to put on for the occasion.

The next day after the alarming posters had appeared, was Saturday, which would normally mean a student-free day, but this one was special, as, having consulted with Rutherford Tagore, the Headmaster of Portent School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore had arranged a new way of practical study for students. This was supposed to be a contest-like series of wand duels, in the time of which students would try and attempt to disarm and overpower each other.

There was an extensive list on the notice board beside Great Hall's door, informing about the forbidden spells. This seemed to depress the high spirits that had erupted in students, as everyone who participated had to read it and even sign a copy. Violation of the rules would result into serious punishments.

Severus entered the Great Hall at three o'clock that very Saturday, to find himself at the end of a very long table, on which the duels were supposed to take place. It was covered in dark blue and there were piles of pillows on either side of it. Apparently they were meant to protect anyone who fell of the table.

Severus, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore himself, were assigned the judges of the dueling. It was one more of those 'pleasant' things that the Headmaster had informed him about, alongside with the dance evening. They had to give marks, from one to ten, to each of the students, to, in the end, clarify the best. Dumbledore had intended this competition to continue till the end of the academic year, but he had to 'see how everything goes'.

As all the students had finally settled down and competition was about to begin, McGonagall stood up.

'Ginny Weasley and Pierson Slough,' she read out from the parchment she held in her hands.

Severus wondered how Dumbledore had chosen the opponents, but Headmaster seemed to know what he was thinking as he leaning towards him and whispered:

'The Sorting Hat made up the pairs. Apparently it thinks Ginny Weasley has chances defeating Slough.'

Severus, however, did not think she had the slightest chance, he had seen Slough perform hexes and jinxes. He was superb.

Weasley and Slough were already on the table, holding their wands aloft. Tiny Professor Flitwick announced the start of the duel by blowing in an instrument that remotely resembled a trumpet.

Slough did not while away and shot a stream of silver sparks at Weasley girl, but she was prepared for that and reflected the Hex. With an inscrutable expression he shot another spell at her, what Severus suspected it to be a Jelly-Legs Jinx, but it missed and hit a wall behind the girl. Ginny attempted to disarm Slough, but he was quicker and stunned her before his wand flew out of his hand.

The Hall roared in excitement, clapping their hands and craning their necks to get a better view of Slough as he climbed of the table, where he was greeted by Voltaire and Townsend who both fell around his neck. Severus scowled at the sight of this. Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was being un-stunned by Flitwick.

Severus marked Slough Pierson with a six, Professor McGonagall with an eight and Dumbledore with seven. This gave him the final mark of 21 points. Ginny Weasley was awarded with a total of ten points.

'Regina Voltaire and Rufus Westbrook,' announced McGonagall.

Snape straightened up, as Voltaire and Westbrook, smiled at each other and shook hands. Flitwick blew the trumpet once more.

They did not hesitate for a second and shot spells at each other in an instant. Voltaire's impressive spell illuminated the Great Hall in bright violet, while Westbrook's was green. They met each other at the middle of the table and exploded with a loud bang and fierce force, knocking Professor Flitwick backwards off his feet.

McGonagall's hand jumped up to cover her mouth and students in the Hall yelped, looking frightened. The only ones who did not jump were Severus, Dumbledore and the other Portent students who were smiling up at their mates, apparently enjoying the show.

Voltaire shot a red flash of light at Westbrook and he barely managed to conjure a Shield Charm. Then he quickly shot a Trip Jinx at Voltaire, and she, not expecting it, tripped and fell flat to the floor on her back, her wand gliding off to the end of the table.

Westbrook hurried towards her, apparently ready to finish this duel. But as he was making his last steps, pointing his wand at the girl, she stretched out her hand above her hand, and cried out: 'Accio!' The wand flew straight back in her hand as she wheeled over and stunned Westbrook squarely in the chest. The duel was over.

The hall exploded with cheers and applause as Voltaire got up and revived her stunned victim. The other two Portent girls jumped up on the table and congratulated her, also patting on Rufus's back.

Severus awarded her with nine points, Dumbledore and McGonagall with eight. These 25 points made her the winner of this day's dueling competition, while Westbrook was left third with 16 points.

The winner found the eyes of her Head of House and smiled. Severus got up and made his way to congratulate the young witch. She had done brilliantly.

'Miss Voltaire,' he said coming to a halt in front of her, 'very impressive performance indeed. In this regard I award Slytherin twenty points.'

'Thanks Professor,' she said airily, flashing yet another smile at him.

They continued to stare at each other in silence until a squeaky voice from below interrupted them.

'Severus, would you assist in removing the table?'


	9. Distraction

Chapter 9 - Distraction

After all the last fortnight's mess – the Dark Lord's discontentment, Draco's insubordination, cursed necklaces, dance evening announcements and more preposterous students – Severus felt very tired. He wished that Christmas holiday would come sooner. But it was still two months until that. Not that he ever had a real holiday. He always had to stay vigilant and wary. Using Occlymeny all the time was not easy, even for such a superb Occlumens as himself. At least Christmas holiday would mean no students, which always delighted him.

With all this mess he had caught himself staring at young Regina Voltaire even more often. Sometimes a thought of her comforting him swam in his mind, alongside with distracting pictures. He had to shake his head to stop thinking about it. It was not easy as she always seemed to show up whenever he tried to shut her image away.

Tuesday was very exhausting as he had a full day of lessons. It had been a thoroughly horrible day. The students were insufferable from the very first lesson. They were whining and moaning, murmuring and protesting. He would have given a detention to half of them, but he did not because he would not bear seeing them again in his office.

The last lesson was for sixth-years as usually. It started off quite well as he begun telling them about the Imperius Curse. But then Crabbe started twitching in his seat. It turned out to be some jinx that Goyle had managed to put on him. It caused his entire flesh to itch. He ordered both of them out of class.

When they were supposed to read Pierson Slough was trying to chat up every girl in the room. Apparently he was desperate for a date. Snape had to tell him to keep his mouth shut for at least five times, in a result of which Gryffindor lost fifty points.

Pansy Parkinson was unable to restrain herself from giggling and he regretfully started taking points from Slytherin too. At least that made her shut up.

His final bit of patience was drained in a moment when Weasley toppled over a cornet that seemed to be full of his twin brother's ingenious new inventions. They went all over the floor, squeaking, dribbling and honking. Everyone in the classroom was suddenly very amused except for Severus who jumped up from his seat and roaring kicked everyone out of the class.

He then was left alone with the bundle of rubbish noisily dribbling on the floor. He sank in his chair and covered his eyes with a hand. He had had enough. If it did not result in his sacking he would have hexed them all with something. He did not ever want to see those brats again. Thinking they can do whatever they like. Now he had a headache which made him even crankier.

Suddenly all the squeaking in the room had stopped. Someone softly put a hand on his shoulder. He did not even look around.

'Professor,' said a quiet voice.

He knew who it was. Voltaire. There, maybe now the images in his head would become reality. He snorted quietly and then looked up at her. She stroked his hair once. She was a student, for heaven's sake, what was she doing? But somehow it calmed him down a little and he felt so tired …

She suddenly sat in his lap and he stiffened. He admired her nerve. And he admired her looks, once more. She stroked his hair again, putting hand around his neck. He should stop her. But he did not. He had no strength to. All he could do was to protest inaudibly.

'No, no … this cannot happen,' he thought.

But it was already happening. He felt her breath on his cheek and then her lips brushed gently against his. He closed his eyes. She gave him a tiny kiss. Then another one and another … He gave up and kissed her back. They locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue slid in his mouth and he moved his own towards her. He felt a hand caressing his neck. Having sat there all this time rigid and unmoving, he finally lifted his hands and placed them on her hips. She stirred in his lap and pressed herself closer to him. His left hand slid under her sweater and moved further up stroking her naked skin. All the today's events blurred in his head. All he knew and felt was Regina and the scent of her skin …


	10. Remorse

Chapter 10 – Remorse

What had happened yesterday? Severus was not sure. It just happened. He did not want it to happen. He did not mean to. But it was all her fault. She did it. She came at him. She sat in his lap. She kissed him, for Merlin's sake! She was a student! What was she thinking? He did not have time to stop her. He was not sure whether he wanted to. For it had been very enjoyable indeed.

He closed his eyes and remembered the soft touch of her lips, the sweet smell of her skin and hair and her delicate body in his lap, the weight of it pressing on his sensitive manhood. He had stopped her before she would feel something she should not.

'Go,' he had told her quietly.

To his surprise she had obeyed immediately and left without a word. It was another thing he admired her for. She knew when to do as she is told and not to argue.

It was nearly time for breakfast. He got up slowly and with a flicker of wand made his bed. The sleep had been particularly sweet this night. He could barely remember Voltaire leaving and the time he went to bed.

Entering the Great Hall some twenty minutes later, he spotted Regina chatting with her fellow Portent students, Sitwell Portia and Townsend Samantha, at the Ravenclaw table. At the sight of him Sitwell and Townsend burst into silent giggles, while Regina avoided his eyes looking rather embarrassed. A cold wave of dread flooded Severus.

'She can't have told them,' he thought desperately.

He did not feel the taste of the breakfast. He was merely chewing, watching his three students all the time. They seemed to be enjoying this morning very much. Regina was now smiling too, while the other too still twitched with laughter.

He now regretted that he did not stop her when he had a chance. He felt sick. If she told, then it would cost him his teacher's position at Hogwarts and then his life would be over. The Dark Lord would not forgive him losing his position as a spy for a short moment of lust. He would kill him instantly or even worse – torture him into madness like the Longbottoms.

Severus could not eat anymore. His stomach seemed to have shrunk to a size of a peanut. But maybe he was being paranoid? He had to ask her whether she had told anyone or not. He got up and slowly made his way towards her. She noticed him approaching and put on a serious face immediately.

'Miss Voltaire, a word,' he said.

Her two friends were smirking and seemed to have suddenly become very interested in their plate's contents.

He led her down to the dungeons again. At this time of the day there were no people, so it meant that no one could eavesdrop on them. He came to a halt in some dark dead end and turned to face her.

'Did you tell them?' he asked sharply, taking one step back as she was too close.

'No!'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I never intended to tell anyone.'

'Then tell me why did your friends found my presence in the Great Hall very amusing?'

She blushed but did not say anything.

'Well?' he demanded.

'Because … we were talking about you as you entered. Sir,' she added seeing the look on his face.

'Really? And what exactly were you talking about?' Severus asked feeling slightly annoyed now.

'About the mess in the class yesterday.'

'You think it was funny?'

'No, they do!' she said defending herself.

'Really?' he said again.

'Yes, they think it was funny how you lost your temper.'

He stared at her trying to look inside her mind again. This time she allowed. He could see that it was true. But Snape saw something else too. She was thinking about that kiss yesterday. And also about a kiss, here, in the dungeons, that never happened.

'Stop it,' he said, 'it was a mistake, it will not happen again.'

'Really?' it was her turn to ask.

She stepped towards him. He instinctively stepped back and hit the solid brick wall behind him. She was too close again. She put a hand on his chest and leaned forwards to kiss him. Her warm, soft lips touched his once again. She was too tempting.

Then he came to his senses, grabbed her by hands and pushed away.

'Stop it,' he hissed, 'I said it can't and won't happen again, do you understand?'

She did not say anything, just watched him cautiously.

'And if you tell anyone …,' he said.

'I won't,' she said bitterly and left Severus standing in the darkness, pondering about his emotions.

**--**

**Please people, review! Otherwise I'm not sure whether I should keep writing or give it a rest.**

**Iam struggling with next chapters right now, and I would really appreciate your comments. Thank you!**


	11. The Muggles

Chapter 11 – The Muggles

Halloween came, bringing the 'Muggle dance evening' along. Severus did not like the idea of a party at all. He thought that the students should spend more time studying not partying, as most of them were good-for-nothing slugs.

Entering the Hall, drowned every last bit of hope that he might like the evening. The four long House tables were no longer in the hall. It was decorated with green, red, yellow and blue balloons – representing the four Houses. Along two of the walls were tables clad with Muggle snacks.

Severus approached one of the tables, carefully examining the meals on it. They were carefully coordinated on big plates and each of the foods and drinks had a sign. There were 'potato chips', 'marshmallows', 'zephyrs' and other things Severus had never even heard of.

'Those Muggles,' he thought, 'come up with the most unthinkable things.'

Further along were drinks, one of them in the most unpleasant color, labeled 'Coca-Cola'. He could barely pronounce it properly and yet they drank it. There was also something that resembled a badly brewed Polyjuice Potion. He did not even dare to read the little sign at the bottom.

'Feasting already Severus?' asked a voice from behind him.

He spun around to find Albus Dumbledore wearing the most extraordinary outfit ever. Pinstriped pants in purple and yellow and a long-sleeved shirt in a shade of violent pink. He also had beads, much like Trelawney's, around his neck. He was not wearing a hat.

Snape could not help but give a tiny laugh that he suppressed immediately.

'I see you have decided to stick with your usual outfit,' said Dumbledore, scanning Snape's outfit of pants, sweater and a cloak.

'Whereas you have decided to dress up like Xenophilius Lovegood,' said Snape sarcastically.

'Ah, Severus,' said Dumbledroe smiling, 'you need to step outside your box. Or in this case – robes.'

Snape raised his eyebrows once again, but before he could say anything more, the students had started to enter the Hall, all looking quite as perplexed as Severus had done, at the sight of their Headmaster.

Suddenly the music blasted out from the corners of the Hall, and a Muggle, whom Severus suspected to have escaped a facility much like St Mungo's, started shouting something about 'Cotton Eye Joe' and 'getting married long time ago.' He sighed deeply. It was one evening only, one evening, a couple of hours.

But then he saw something that lifted his spirits. Regina Voltaire had stepped inside the Great Hall, looking more than slashing in her Muggle clothing. She was wearing black high-heel shoes, dark tight jeans, and a low-cut shirt in her signature shade of bright Slytherin green. The clothes embowered her body tightly and perfectly. Her hair seemed to be wavier and fuller than ever, falling down her back.

Severus could not take his eyes of her. But he was not the only one who was staring. All the boys in the Hall appeared to have straightened up and put on the most masculine facial expressions they could. Draco Malfoy seemed particularly taken aback by her appearance as he was gaping at her with his mouth open.

After a while every student in the Hall seemed to be dancing. Severus was not sure of that, as the movements were pretty incoherent. Another Muggle was singing 'Billie Jean is not my lover …' He was standing next to the table, which now resembled a bit of a war field. He noticed Dumbledore talking to Professor Sinistra, both of them swinging slightly to the tune. Severus rolled his eyes at the Headmaster.

A little further from them were the Portent students. Jenner York and Portia Sitwell were shaking their hair to the rhythm of the music. Westbrook Rufus was dancing with Cho Chang. Samantha Townsend was leaving the Hall, dragging a boy, whose face Severus could not see, behind her. Pierson Slough was nowhere to be seen.

Regina Voltaire was dancing with Draco Malfoy. The boy's hands were groping around Voltaire's body in a quite gross manner. Severus's insides seemed to clench at the sight of this. How could she allow that child touch her like that. He turned away.

'What is happening with you?' he thought, 'she's a child herself. Let them have fun.'

But she had not seemed so much as a child that afternoon when she kissed him. A young woman, she was. He remembered the sudden desire she had awakened inside him that day. It was a desire that he had not felt for a very long time. But he had stopped her.

'And right you were,' he thought, 'she's your student.'

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed them. He did not know how to feel about Voltaire. She was tempting, no doubt, but he could not use her to satisfy his desires. But then again, she was the one who wanted him.

'Stop it,' he whispered to himself, 'stop, stop, stop! You must not think this!'

The evening continued without any accidents, about which Severus was very happy. He could spend time, sitting in the corner, watching students, trying to avoid catching sight of Regina Voltaire.

The music had stopped. Students were now forming a large circle in the middle of the Hall. They were sitting on large pillows, each grabbing their favorite snacks and drinks. Apparently it was time for ghost stories, bottle spinning or something else very entertaining.

Snape was watching Voltaire. As much as he hated it, his eyes were always drawn to her. She was sitting on a large yellow pillow, her legs crossed. Her high heel shoes were tossed aside. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and started lighting candles in the middle of the student-formed circle.

Severus kept watching her, listening to the stories students told each other. He started feeling drowsy and the occasional outbursts of laughter or screaming were the only things that kept him awake.

'Severus,' said a voice next to him, 'you may go now if you wish. I think Minerva and Poppy will keep an eye on them.'

'Thank you Headmaster, but I think I will stay and take part in this incommensurable fun,' he said sarcastically.

'Yes, I though I might join too,' said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

Severus scowled at him for a moment.

'Goodnight Headmaster.'

Leaving the Great Hall, he chanced a last look at Voltaire. She was looking at him, for the first time tonight. Their eyes met for a split second and then she turned to look away. Severus stood still watching her, when an outburst of shrilling reminded him how tired he was.


	12. Changes

Chapter 12 – Changes

November brought a typical weather – wind and sleet. Thermometer column had already dropped noticeably and warm clothes were a crucial necessity.

Severus still sometimes thought of Voltaire and the one great afternoon he had spent with her, but the girl seemed to have become immensely uninterested in him. And again Severus did not know how to feel. Of course if was easier to stay away from the sin if she did not throw herself at him. But he was also disappointed. She did not even look at him as she did before.

In fact, _she_ did not look as she had before. Was it really his rejection that had changed her so much? Or was she, perhaps, ill? She looked paler than ever, she was yawning hugely every time he saw her. Most of the time she just seemed to be staring somewhere, her eyes unfocused. Her essays were becoming worse and worse, she had not even handed in the last one.

So, after one lesson, he decided to ascertain what was going on.

'Miss Voltaire,' he called after her, as students were leaving class, 'a word with you.'

'I'll catch up,' she said to her friends who were looking at Severus suspiciously.

'Close the door,' he ordered her, 'and sit down.'

She did as she was told and was now sitting in front of him, and for the first time in weeks, looking deeply into his eyes. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Then Snape extracted several pieces of parchment and handed them to her.

'What is the meaning of this?' he asked.

She examined her own essays and marks scrawled on the corners of them. There was one 'A', a couple of 'D's' and one 'T'.

'Well, I can't always be Outstanding, can I?' she finally said.

'And where is your essay on resisting the Imperius curse?'

'Oh …,' she said, 'I … forgot about it.'

'Forgot?' Severus asked, raising his eyebrows, 'what is going on?'

'Nothing is going on,' she said.

'You don't look so good lately.'

'Thanks,' she said frowning.

'That's not what I meant,' Severus answered, 'you should go and see Madam Pomfrey.'

'I'm fine. I'm not ill.'

Severus observed the girl for a moment.

'If you have some difficulties then I ought to know,' he said quietly, 'I can help.'

'I doubt you can.'

He looked in her eyes, trying to see more. She looked away.

'Are you in trouble?'

'No,' she said after a moment's silence.

'Are you in pain?'

'No,' she shook her head after a much longer silence.

Snape looked at her, his eyebrows raised. She glanced at him quickly as if afraid of meeting his eyes. Was she too weak to keep her mind closed? If she would just look at him for long enough …

'Can I go?'

'No,' he said, 'if you continue like this, I will have to put you in detention. Did you actually hear what I was talking about today?'

'Yes.'

'Really, what was the lesson about?'

She looked up at him, opened her mouth then closed it. Severus watched her, his eyes narrowed. He got a glimpse of Voltaire collapsing against a sink in Prefect's Bathroom, which as a guest she was allowed to use. Then she blinked and looked away.

'What was that?'

'Nothing,' she said, her voice trembling a little, 'I just slipped, the floor was wet.'

'It looked to me like you fainted.'

She sighed, 'Look, I'm fine, really. I have to go now.'

As she got up, Snape jumped up too, strode around his desk and grabbed Regina by arm.

'Let me go.'

'If you keep such things to yourself, it can lead down to unpleasant consequences,' he hissed in her ear.

'I know where to find you in case I need your help,' she answered.

They glared at each other until a flash of a scene of Voltaire sitting in Snape's lap and kissing him made Snape blink and look away. She used this opportunity to free herself from his grasp.

'I knew it would work,' she smirked.

Snape frowned and stared at the young witch leaving the classroom.

'Dammit,' he whispered, shaking his head, 'what is it with you?'

It was not only an image that revisited his mind, but also all the sensations that came with it. Her warm lips, soft hands and light body pressed against his. He knew he was now distracted for the rest of the day.


	13. Slytherin Color Jealousy

Chapter 13 – Slytherin Color Jealousy

November had reached its middle, when a thick snow started falling from the sky. It covered Hogwarts and its grounds in a white blanket. Everyone was already starting to think about Christmas. Students felt as though snow meant less effort in studies and were very absent-minded. They were not paying attention in lessons and were throwing mayhem between them.

One day, when Severus ascended the stone steps from his dungeons, he found himself in a middle of screeching first-year girls.

'What the …?' he muttered.

It turned out to be some clever trick of York Jenner's. He had casted a crowd of bouncing frogs, apparently seeming very amusing to himself. Voltaire appeared behind Severus, laughing. She withdrew her wand and pointing it at the frogs, made them squeak loudly whenever they hit something. He turned around and glared at the girl, who, trying hard not to laugh, mouthed: 'Sorry.'

With a wave of his wand he disposed of the frogs and put York, who was convulsing with laugher, in detention.

'How come she doesn't get detentions?' York shouted after Severus, 'she made them squeak!'

Of course students had adopted a regular snowy winter entertainment – snowball fighting. They were spending loads of time outside and then slumbered back inside the Castle sopping wet, which made Filch explode with anger. Severus hoped, for the sake of students, that none of their snowballs hit him.

As for Voltaire, Severus felt a bit lenient towards her, although her essays were still horrible and she refused to tell him what bothered her. He had decided that if it continued like this he would really have to give her detentions.

She was still avoiding him and his eyes, but he had not forgotten that little flash of memory. That made Severus return to his bad habit of secretly staring at the young witch. He had been on the edge ever since she first entered the castle and he tried hard to stay as far from her as possible. He was failing pretty heavily.

The entire situation with Voltaire was ridiculous nevertheless. She was barely a woman, still a student. How old was she anyway? Was she even of age? His insides clenched at the though of it. Then again no one in his right mind, looking at her, would tell that she is not. She was too mature and teasingly good-looking. And he obviously was not the first man she had kissed.

The thought of Regina Voltaire kissing and doing Merlin-knows-what with other men enraged Severus. Was this jealousy? What an absurd thought. Why would he be jealous? He did not even like her that much. Or did he? He could not afford liking her. He was her teacher. It was beyond every moral. That would never happen again.

Yet his certainty was drowned the moment when he spotted her in the Great Hall, when entering it to judge the duels. There she was again, looking marvelous, standing in the middle of the Hall, her hands in her pockets, nose in the air, trying hard to ignore Pierson Slough who was attempting to get something across to her. Samantha Townsend suddenly came up to Slough grabbed him by arm and dragged him away from Regina without a word.

'Severus, you're finally here! Can we start?' asked Dumbledore who had spotted Severus at the door.

He took his seat and looked up at the table where two students stood ready to duel. He tried hard to remember their names but could not. McGonagall had already called them out before he arrived. Flitwick blew the instrument and the duel begun.

Severus watched the duels feeling rather bored. None of them showed anything interesting or exceptional. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Katie Bell all scraped wins. He wished McGonagall would call at least on of the Portent student's names. And soon enough she did.

'Portia Sitwell and Klaus Mahomet,' she called.

Mahomet was a grumpy-looking Hufflepuff seventh-year. He clambered on the long table and glared at Sitwell, who looked rather amused.

The duel started off with various jinxes and hexes from the side of Sitwell, while all Mahomet did was hiding behind a shield charm. The girl lowered her wand, looking rather annoyed for her opponent's lack of fight. It was her mistake - the moment she did this, Mahomet shot a strong stunning spell at her and won the duel. Severus thought this quite a silly manner to win, but he managed it and was awarded 20 points, which was the highest mark that day.

'God, what a moron, he doesn't do anything and then … But I guess it's my own fault, I shouldn't have lowered my defenses,' Severus heard Sitwell complaining.

'That's ok, you'll get him next time,' said Townsend.

'There won't be a next time, so you'll have to get him,' Sitwell answered, turning to Regina.

'With pleasure,' Voltaire smiled at her.

'Or I'll do it,' Pierson Slough interjected.

'Oh, please, just don't hurt yourself,' Townsend teased.

'Don't worry, I won't. I' m just trying to make sure Regina doesn't.'

Girls roared with laughter.

'Regina? She would beat him and you anytime. In fact, she beats you in just about every aspect of your life.'

'How very funny,' Slough snorted.

'Not funny. It's a fact – you can't handle me,' Regina said.

The other two girls laughed again and Rufus Westbrook, who had approached them and was listening to this conversation, whistled.

'Too true mate,' he smirked.

'We all know she wants me,' said Slough and Severus's eyebrows rose.

'No, you're wrong. I want a man not a chit.'

Westbrook bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing and covered his mouth with a hand.

'Could it be? There is someone at Hogwarts who you lust for?'

'Who said that?'

'I know you well. You don't say anything just to say it.'

'If you know me so well then you know whom I lust for.'

Severus's heart sunk. What was she doing?

Westbrook and Slough were both thinking hard while Sitwell and Townsend were watching Voltaire curiously.

'You never told us you liked someone,' said Portia.

'And we're supposed to be your best friends,' added Samantha.

'She didn't tell because it is so unlikely that she would fancy anyone else rather than herself,' Pierson sneered.

'Potter,' said Westbrook suddenly to, 'or that Malfoy bloke.'

Regina laughed heartily and turned to leave.

'No? Then maybe it is Ronald Weasley?'

'Red-heads, or blondes, are not my thing.'

'But I always thought you had a thing for Jenner,' said Westbrook in a mock voice.

Voltaire rolled her eyes and made her way to the exit.

'Potter's neither,' said Slough thoughtfully, 'hey, Regina, wait!'

He ran after her leaving others shaking in fits of laughter.


	14. The Scepter

Chapter 14 – The Scepter

One evening Severus was returning from his storage, having fetched some potion ingredients, when he noticed something strange. His office door was open. He could have sworn he had closed it. He always did. He opened the door widely. There was a girl at his bedroom door.

'What can I do for you?' he asked coldly.

The girl turned around. It was Regina Voltaire, but not in her usual stunning looks. Her face was pulled in a grimace of grave pain; she was panting, sweating and crying. Seeing him, she crossed the room in one swift movement and grabbed Severus by the front of his robes.

'Help me,' she whispered hysterically, 'help me.'

She fell to her knees in front of him. Her hands still grabbed his robes, so Severus was pulled into an awkward position. She pressed her face against his thigh, sobbing. Severus felt a weird shiver moving up his leg, but he pushed this feeling away and crouched next to her, trying to loosen her grip on his robes. She grabbed his hand instead.

'Help me.'

'Come, sit here,' he said and put a hand on her back.

But at his touch she exploded with anger and pain, so fierce that Severus jumped back.

'Don't touch it,' she yelled at him and slumped over a nearby couch, her face buried in her arms and hair.

Severus cautiously crawled towards her. He took hold of her sweater and slowly pulled it up. She protested weakly.

'I have to see,' he said, not knowing whether he wanted to see what was there.

She gave up and he pulled the sweater over her head. At first he saw nothing but a black bra and cascades of her hair. He pulled her hair together and held them in one hand. Then he saw it.

A weird, large mark, between her shoulder-blades was burning blackishly red. It looked like a scepter, stranded from three parts. Its pointed end was at the middle of her back, pointing downwards. On its other end there was something like a dragon's head and wings.

Severus stared at it quite perplexed, when a loud wail reminded him that Regina was suffering. He got up and hurried back to the storage. Returning with two bottles he mixed them together, before pouring it down Voltaire's neck. She winced at the taste of it. Severus knew it was nasty, but it would help. He hoped it would.

He sat on the ground leaning against the couch and watched Voltaire. The pain seemed to be receding now as she stopped sobbing. Finally she lifted her head and looked at him, glimmering tears still on her beautiful face.

'An explanation, maybe?' he said.

'No.'

Severus raised his eyebrows.

'I can't … I don't know …,' she sobbed again, 'why it hurts.'

'Pull yourself together,' he was harsh, 'how about first telling me what it is?'

'Voldemort is not the only Dark Wizard there ever was,' she started, 'we had our own.'

Severus frowned at her.

'There were two Dark Wizards some time ago,' she said, 'they worked together and had secretly cast a strong Trust magic upon each other. Eventually they did betray each other. Both at the same time, mind you. So they both died - burned in the flames of hell.'

'I've never heard about it.'

'Sure, I had barely heard about Voldemort too. It's not like anyone wants to write about them. If it hadn't been for Potter …'

'Who were they?'

'Nero Seneca and Titian Voltaire, they …'

'Voltaire?' he interrupted her.

'Yes,' she said sadly.

'You have descended from a Dark Wizard?'

'Yes, he was my great-great-grandfather. I never saw him of course, only in history books. I was too young to remember. He visited me on the day I was born.'

'Did he?'

'Yes, to mark me as his follower. They marked everyone, but I was the last one they did. They died five days after I was born.'

Severus did not say anything.

'I'm the only one who has it, really.'

'But you said …'

'When they died every Mark they made disappeared, but as I was the last one … I was marked for life. To stay as a reminder for the great works they did.'

'What great works?'

'Killing mostly,' she said sadly, 'it seems that all Dark Wizards want the same – to mark others as their property, to kill Muggles and to conquer world. And everyone thinks that I'm the same because I descended from him, and I have the Mark. That's why everyone is afraid of me.'

'Just because he marked you,' Severus asked.

'And because I carry his wand.'

'What?'

'Heaven knows why it wasn't destroyed. But it chose me. We have like a library of wands where they are all stored. And the cupboard in which it was, literally jumped at me when I entered the room. They tried hard to offer me a different wand but I must they all were rather disastrous. I'm famous as a person who has tried more wands than anyone else.'

'What did they use the Mark for?'

'I don't know. Just to mark followers, I suppose. What use it could have it been if it's on back?'

'When does it hurt?'

'It never hurt before,' she said, 'it started about two weeks ago. But it's getting worse.'

'Do you have any idea why it is happening?'

'No, as I said it never hurt before, it just used to twinge when I was near his grave.'

'Are you sure he is dead?' Severus asked, 'both of them?'

'What? Well … yes! They have to be! No one survives after betraying such a strong Trust magic.'

'No one survives the Killing Curse.'

'Oh yeah …, but this is different. They can't be alive!'

'If you say so, but apparently something is going on. And we have to find out what, unless you enjoy the sensation?'

She glared at him.

'No, the only thing I can do is to give you a book about them. I doubt it will help.'

Severus nodded and they fell silent.

'Can I ask you something?' Voltaire asked after a few moments of silence.

Snape nodded again.

'Are you … are you a Death Eater?'

He stared at her, not knowing what to say.

'I heard Harry Potter talking about it,' she explained, 'so …?'

'Yes.'

'And you have the …,' she hesitated, 'the Dark Mark?'

He nodded again. She continued to look at him inquiringly, so he pulled up his left sleeve revealing the bright black Mark. She touched it gently with her fingertips.

'Is it true that he's back?'

Severus grunted, not knowing whether he should tell her anything.

'How's that possible? Didn't he die?'

'I don't know, but he's the most powerful Dark Wizard of the last century.'

'Great, is this some kind of time of the century, when Dark Wizards come back?'

Severus smiled slightly at her. Then, he lowered his eyes and stopped to stare at her breasts.

'Put this back on,' he commanded, throwing her the sweater and getting up.

She put on her sweater and got up too.

'You should go and get some sleep,' Severus said.

'What if it happens again? This was the worse I've ever felt.'

'There's nothing we can do now. Go to bed and get that book for me tomorrow.'

She nodded and turned to leave. At the door she looked back.

'You can't tell anyone,' she said as if seeing his thoughts.

'I won't. Really,' he added at the look she gave him, 'goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'


	15. The Darkest of the Darks

Chapter 15 – The Darkest of the Darks

Snape was not sure if he wanted to deal with any more Dark Wizards. He had enough with the Dark Lord. But he had promised to help the girl. She brought him the book about the two Dark Wizards – Nero Seneca and Titian Voltaire. Upon the cover was a large Mark, just like the one on Voltaire's back and the book was called 'The Darkest of the Darks'. Severus thought it a very dramatic title. But it was very appropriate. He had never read about things they did and he did not know what to believe.

He was more interested in Regina, though. Snape read that Regina Vivien Voltaire (he never knew she had a middle name) was really the last descendant of any of the Dark Wizards. There was a whole chapter devoted to her. Her birth and childhood, and wand were described very detailed.

Her mother Silvia Voltaire had died in the time of her birth. Many suspected that it had been because of the strong magic Regina possessed. Snape thought it was a silly assumption. A couple of hours later to everyone's horror Nero Seneca and Titian Voltaire had arrived to cast the Mark upon the neonate.

Regina's father – Davies Voltaire – was sentenced to a lifetime in a Wizard Prison Caledonia, for the terrible killings he did while working under the two Dark wizards.

She was brought up by her great grandfather Vincent Voltaire, as her grandparents were all dead. Vincent was a famous dragon capturer, a pirate and a great wizard. Of course, Severus had not heard about him until this very year.

There were many pictures of Regina, showing her childhood and early teens. First picture was of a baby in the arms of Vincent Voltaire. Another photo showed beaming Regina at ten in a storage-like room with her newly acquired wand in her hand. There was a picture of her at the age of 12, some bright green baby dragons were circling around her while she glared at the camera.

Then there was a photo showing her in the Venezuelan jungles with a mythic Crystal Dragon at her feet. Severus stowed his nose closer to the book to examine the dragon. It was completely transparent and shone with that specific shine of a faceted crystal. Its enormous wings were folded upon its seemingly fragile back and it shot light blue flames all around him. Regina Voltaire in the picture winked at Severus and he unbent back to turn the page.

Next spread revealed pictures of Regina's school-years. A ten year old Regina with Jenner York and Samantha Townsend next to her, pictured at the front stairs of Portent school. Another picture showed six already familiar student faces in their third year. Their uniforms were in black and royal blue, with a Portent emblem of an eagle and stars upon their chest.

There was also Regina in the middle of a Quidditch pitch, wearing Quidditch robes. There was a broomstick in her left hand, and in her right, that she had stretched high above her head, was a Snitch. She was a Seeker! That came as a big surprise to Severus. She never tried out for the Quidditch team here, at Hogwarts. Rufus Westbrook, Pierson Slough and Samantha Townsend had all acquired positions in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house teams.

Severus scanned the pages that told about the two Dark Wizards. Seneca and Voltaire had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember, and already in childhood coined about conquering the world. It really seemed that all the Dark Wizards had the same ambition – to free the world from Muggle-borns. But Nero and Voltaire went further than anyone else – their ambition was to overset the Muggle government and rule the country from the chair of Minister for Magic.

There was a large picture of the two wizards laughing in the camera. They were very similar - largely built, tall, with black hair. Nero's hair was long and sleek, while Voltaire's was untamed and flying in every direction. Severus immediately spotted the undeniable likeness of both Voltaire's, although Regina's hair was not black and was better kempt.

Snape spent almost all day reading the book but could not find anything that would show why the Mark burned. He had many guesses though. It could be because they were not really dead. It could be because they had returned. It could be because someone else was casting a Mark on someone. Or it could be of hundred other reasons Severus could not think of.

The book was avaricious when it came to the Mark (the same could be said about the Trust Magic). There was no information on how it was made; there was no description of the usage of it, nor any other kind of useful information.

He sighed deeply and shut the book. Something caught his eye. The embossed Mark on the cover shone at him in gold. He bent closer - there were something like tiny words around the edge of the dragon's wings. It was a language Severus did not know. Words looked like strange hieroglyphs yet they were not hieroglyphs. Were they also there on Voltaire's back? He had not noticed.

He checked the clock on the wall. She was already supposed to be here. But what would he say? That he did not find out anything? Yes, there was the text on the Mark, but he did not know if it meant something. Maybe it was just their slogan or something.

There was a knock on the door and Regina Voltaire stepped into Snape's office. She looked as though she had run a long distance. Panting she slumped herself on the chair in front of Severus, in an indistinct ungraceful manner. He frowned at her.

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing,' she said brightly.

He continued to stare at her apparently unsatisfied with this answer.

'Did you find out anything?' she asked.

'What is this?' he asked pushing the book towards her.

'A book,' she said uncertainly.

'This,' Snape jabbed a finger at the Mark.

She stared at him in bewilderment.

'The words,' he said, feeling annoyed, 'the words on the Mark.'

'Oh, I don't know.'

'Is it just like that on your back too?'

'Yes.'

'So you don't know what those words mean?'

'I doubt those are words.'

'What then? Just ornaments?'

'I think so; I don't remember reading about it anywhere. If it said something, I'm sure someone would have mentioned it.'

Snape frowned. She doubted his theory.

'Maybe no one understands it.'

'It's possible. But why write something no one can understand?'

'Perhaps someone did.'

'My dad,' she whispered, after a moment's silence.

'I beg your pardon?'

'My dad,' she repeated, 'if anyone knew what that means then it's him. He was the most fanatic follower and Titian's right hand.'

'Can you contact him?'

'He is not allowed to contact anyone. Just two visitors are allowed for him.'

'One of them is you, am I right?'

'Yes and the other one is Vincent. But he won't go there, he barely escaped that place himself and he hates Davies.'

'He hates his own grandson?'

'It's a long story,' she said, 'well I'll try and persuade him. But only if you are sure it might mean something.'

'I am sure.'

'Ok, then, anything else that's there?'

There was only one thing he could think of that he wanted to ask her.

'Do you play Quidditch?'

'Yes,' she smiled, 'but I decided not to apply here, as I'm sure you already have a good team.'

'Oh, sure,' he scoffed.

'You won seven Cups in a row.'

He scowled at her, 'not in the last two years.'

'Oh, yes, Gryffindor,' she said, 'well, I have to go and send that letter, it will take some time to deliver it.'

'Let me know when you get an answer.'

'Sure.'

She smiled at him and left his office hurriedly, slamming the door behind her. He raised his eyebrows. What was it with her? One day she was as graceful as a duchess, the next she was running around, slamming doors. Nevertheless, he liked watching her. She was intriguing. As if she came from another world.

'That is true,' said a voice in his head.

Severus sighed and straightened himself in his chair. He still had a pile of parchments to read - third-years' essays on Boggarts. He knew that it would take the rest of the day as every second sentence would be worthy a cross-out from his sharp quill.


	16. The Beds Are Burning

Chapter 16 – The Beds Are Burning

For another week Severus did not receive any news from Voltaire. He had no idea how long would it take to deliver a letter over the ocean. He doubted that an owl could do it at all. There was definitely another way to send it. Although he did not want to deal with any more Dark Wizards, curiosity was stronger.

The closer Christmas drew, the more cheerful students became. It was still more than two weeks before the happy time of going home, but they were particularly interested in Slughorn's party. That was what everyone was talking about. There were even rumors that there was a vampire coming.

Severus thought that another party would do no good to already overly distracted students. They annoyed Severus, if that was possible, more than ever. At least Voltaire showed some decency and handed in some good essays. She informed him that the Mark on her back was not hurting anymore, which Severus found a bit suspicious, but did not say anything as she looked as gorgeous as ever.

The last Quidditch match of the year between Slytherin and Ravenclaw arrived and Severus was crossing the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch when he heard a voice calling him.

Turning around he saw a very thrilled Regina Voltaire hurrying towards him, although it was hard because of the deep snow.

'I've just got a reply from Vincent,' she whispered excitedly, 'he says he will go and try to get something from him.'

'You said it would be hard to persuade him.'

'Well, he says that he loves me and would do anything for me,' she said in worried sort of voice, 'but he also said that I would not stop until he loses his mind completely.'

Snape frowned at her, thinking what she might have done to cause her great-grandfather to lose his mind slowly.

'Well, I'll just go and find my seat,' Voltaire said indifferently, 'the game is about to start.'

Severus watched her go and then went up to find his seat in the teacher's and special guest compartment. The game started out rather slow, but by the time Slytherin had scored first three goals, they begun to play dirty. Crabbe and Goyle were whacking everyone they could with the wooden clubs. Warrington fell of his broom twice but managed to return to the game.

The fans were making one hell of a noise. Snape wished it was not his duty to be here. He felt as if someone was trying to stick a trumpet up his ears. He wondered what it had been like at the Quidditch World Cup, if there was such a fuss here. Everyone was shouting, cheering and stomping. Severus saw Voltaire leaning over the banisters and yell:

'Malfoy, get the Snitch, dammit!'

She was pointing at the other end of the pitch where a tiny golden ball was fluttering. Malfoy sped up but Cho Chang had also heard Voltaire's yelling. They were chasing the Snitch side by side. Draco dodged Chang and she lost her speed. He stretched out his hand and after few seconds Snitch was in his hand.

'Malfoy catches the Snitch,' the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood called over the uncontrollable roaring of Slytherins.

Severus descended the stairs and headed towards the pitch to congratulate the team. Slytherins were jumping up and down, clapping on Draco's shoulder in appreciation. Voltaire squeezed her way through the crowd towards the boy, still holding the Snitch. She flung her arms around his neck. Malfoy turned a light shade of pink and beamed at her, his arms around her waist.

Snape was standing in the middle of the clutter, feeling as if he would like nothing else than to shove Malfoy's broom down his throat.

'We won!' he heard Voltaire's happy voice.

She had approached him while he was busy glaring at Draco.

'Yes,' he said through gritted teeth.

'You don't seem happy.'

'I will be when we win Gryffindor at the end of the next term.'

She smiled at him and nodded, as if she was satisfied to hear this. A bunch of Slytherins came bustling towards the team, and Voltaire was knocked off balance. Severus reacted instinctively and caught her around middle, pulling her up.

'Thank you Professor,' she whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

He released her waist, but as he lowered his hand, it brushed against hers. Standing in the middle of the noise, they interlocked their fingers. Severus hoped that no one would see this, or it could end up badly. Yet, he could not let her go. She was like a magnet, pulling him towards herself. He stroked the soft skin of her palm, trying to avoid her look.

After what seemed like few sunny days they were finally separated when a large crowd of students started leaving the pitch and Voltaire was carried away with them. His hand seemed to be burning still from the recent contact with her.

Before leaving the pitch and heading back to the Castle, Snape congratulated the team and warned the players that if he should hear too much noise late at night he would poison them all. Menacing them with poisons and curses always helped. Students knew that he was capable of many horrible things.

When he finally reached the Great Hall, he heard loud music and student shouting and cheering. Snape rolled his eyes – Slytherins had moved their celebrating to the Castle already. One might think they had won a Quidditch final.

He entered the Hall to investigate. It was crowded with Slytherins, but in the middle of them there were the six Portent students. They were like celebrities at Hogwarts - always in the middle of happening. There was a sound of jingling and cluttering and then the six burst into a chorus of a Muggle song: 'How can we dance when our earth is turning, how do we sleep while our beds are burning …'

Everyone else cheered and applauded, dancing to the tune, issuing from the wireless, which was hidden from everyone's view. Severus saw Voltaire being dragged into a hug by Slytherin Quidditch captain. He watched them, his eyes narrowed, his insides clenching. It seemed that every Slytherin sought their chance to touch her.

'It's not like you didn't get _your_ chance,' he thought.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared on Snape's side, looking extremely pleased about something.

'Should I stop this, Headmaster?' Severus asked.

'Oh, no, no Severus,' Dumbledore said, 'they are enjoying themselves.'

'That's why I wish to stop this,' Snape said bitterly.

'If this gets out of control, then I wish you to stop this,' said Dumbledore and floated in the Great Hall, amongst the students.

Snape kept watching the chaos. He did not want to be here. It seemed that students always found something to celebrate, even if it had nothing to do with them. After several minutes a bunch of fourth-year girls trundled down from the table they had scrambled on to. There was loud many-voiced wail and the music stopped. Severus hurried over to see if anyone was hurt. Right next to the girl entanglement were standing Regina and Rufus Westbrook, clutching at each other and laughing their heads off. Severus too saw the comic side of the incident, but suppressed his smirk.

'Everyone, get up,' he ordered the girls in a cold voice.

One by one, scowling, frowning and sobbing the girls were getting up. No one was seriously hurt, but they were rather embarrassed at their own clumsiness.

'It's all games and play until someone gets hurt,' said Jenner York in a mock voice of seriousness.

He then bent down to help one of the girls to stand up. She turned something like a shade of Jenner's hair as he grinned around at Slough.

'I want everyone in their rooms now,' Snape said, 'and so I wouldn't have to hear another sound tonight.'

All of them scowled at Snape and unwillingly started shuffling out of the Hall. The fourth-year girl was still gazing up at York in admiration.

'You too,' Severus told her with a sneer, she looked up at him, her eyes wide, then blushed even more and hurried away.

Severus waited until all the students had left the Great Hall and then descended the stairs to his dungeon.

'Finally, peace and quiet,' he thought, closing the door behind him.

He settled down in the chair behind his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. How good it was to be away from all the students. No one was screaming, whining or giggling. Severus could not understand what always caused this insufferable fuss.

There was one student however, whom he did not want to be away from. The evermore mind-blowing Regina Voltaire. What was he thinking about when he held her hand today? What if someone had seen it? What was is she had that always made him be on the edge, to be nervous?

'I'm not nervous,' he said quietly.

_Oh, yes you are. Whenever she is around, you become fussy and confused. _

'No, she's just …,' he muttered.

_You see? You don't know how to feel around her_.

'I don't have to feel anyhow around her.'

_But you want to. Oh, yes, when it comes to her you want to feel. You want to feel her skin and her lips and …_

'No, she's my student. That would be wrong.'

_Who cares about wrong and right, Severus, when you can get what you want? How often do you get what you want?_

'Well …,' he wondered, 'never.'

_Exactly, so why abnegate that pleasure to yourself?_

'Because it's wrong, she's so young. She's a student. I can't risk it. I'm not mad.'

_You're talking to yourself._

'Damn it,' Severus gave an exasperated sigh and got up.

He paced up and down his office for quite a period, thinking.

'I'm going to bed,' he finally announced the empty room.

_You're doing it again._

_'_Stop it,' Severus said, rubbing his temples.

_And again …_

He gave an inarticulate sound of exasperation and entered his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He would go to bed and not think about her. Forget about her and never think about her again.

_Right, I want to see you try that._


	17. The Loss

Chapter 17 – The Loss

November had come to its end. Weather proclaimed winter. It was cold and snowy. Everything was a blinding white. If it had not been for the student's characteristic shouting and fun-having then it also would have been quiet and enjoyable.

One late evening Severus was sitting in his office and reading first-year's appalling essays when he heard someone running past his office door. He frowned and got up. He opened his office door just in time to see someone disappearing around the corner.

'What is this?' he thought.

Snape decided to follow as it was much too late for students to be outside their dormitories. And he was sure it had been a Slytherin, because no one else came down here unless it was really necessary.

He reached the Grand Staircase and heard steps above him. He hurried after the student and soon he was clutching at his side and panting heavily.

'Will he ever stop?' he thought angrily.

Finally the steps did stop. On the seventh floor, where there were no classrooms, just endless labyrinths of hallways. He withdrew his wand and started walking along corridors, peaking in every corner he could. Then he heard quiet noises to his left and turned to investigate.

Someone was crumpled against a wall on the floor. Shaking and sobbing. Severus recognized that hair and feminine body at once. He had spent much time looking at her. It was Voltaire.

'What now?' he thought.

Approaching the girl, he pocketed his wand. Then he crouched beside her, leaning against the wall too. The witch was crying heartily. Was it the Mark on her back again? Then why on earth run up here? He put a hand on her shoulder. She winced and looked up at him. Her eyes were red, tears falling down her face.

Snape sighed deeply and sat down on the floor. Then he reached for the girl and pulled her to himself. Regina fell towards him, and sobbed hysterically in his chest while Severus stroked her hair. Hearing her cry so hard felt like someone was ripping his heart out of his chest. What was it? What could have happened to cause this misery?

'What's wrong?' he asked after he could not listen to her crying anymore.

'He's dead,' she burst out.

'Who,' Severus asked, feeling confused.

'Vincent,' she cried.

Severus did not know what to say. He always felt uncomfortable about crying or otherwise weak people. He knew they had been close.

'I'm sorry,' he grinded out.

'Who's going to take care of me now?'

'Now, you can take care of yourself,' Severus said.

'But I don't have anyone else; he's the only one who ever cared for me and now he's gone,' she cried, 'and what about the Mark? We will never find out what the words mean.'

'That's not so important.'

'But you said it is,' she cried out, 'I will have to go myself.'

'Come on, stop crying now,' Severus said, 'you're going to get yourself a headache.'

'I don't care.'

'Come, you should go to bed now,' he said, getting up and setting her on feet too, 'have a rest. We will think about the rest of it tomorrow.'

'I don't want to go there. I don't want to see anyone.'

Severus considered matters for a moment.

'You can stay in the Hospital Wing,' he said, 'as far as I know, there's no one there.'

She looked at him, clearly disappointed, but agreed.

'Will you accompany me?'

'Yes.'

Together they climbed down the stairs to the first floor, where Hospital Wing was. She did not say a word and Severus did not know what to say either. He wanted to say something to comfort her but he was not good at things like this. He had clearly seen disappointment in her face when he offered to stay in Hospital Wing. But what had she expected? That he would invite her to his bedroom? What an absurd. Such things did not happen here. It would be wrong even if she just stayed there and went straight to sleep, but he very much doubted that she would do that.

Snape's thoughts had wandered off thinking about things Voltaire would do if she was allowed in his bedroom at night, that he barely realized that they had reached the first floor already. He held the ward door open for her and then entered the room himself.

Madam Pomfrey was apparently asleep, because her room was dark. Severus lit a lamp next to one of the beds. Regina sat down on it looking disgusted.

'It smells like dried blood here.'

Severus looked around at her in surprise. Where did she come up with things like that?

'I feel nothing of that sort.'

'Of course,' she said and pulled a blanket of the bed rather moodily, 'it's cold here.'

'I can light a fireplace.'

'You do that.'

Snape approached the fireplace and set a fire in it with his wand. Soft shadows of the flames filled the room. He turned around and saw his student taking off her skirt. Her delicate body was slightly illuminated by the dancing flames. She looked even more graceful than ever in the dim light. She was left in her knickers and a t-shirt only. Did she never wear a bra? When she crawled under the blankets Snape knew it was safe to approach her.

'This bed is so uncomfortable,' she groaned.

'You have many complaints.'

'Well, I think I have all the rights,' she said, shooting him a dangerous look.

'You did not want to return to the Slytherin dormitories.'

She looked at him again. This time mournfully. Snape felt a sudden urge to kiss her but he pushed it aside.

'Will you stay with me?'

He nodded curtly, dragged a chair towards himself and sat down. Regina extended her arm and touched his gently. His fingers twitched at the soft touch.

'Isn't there anything that would make me feel better?' she asked, holding his fingers.

'Time,' he said simply.

Voltaire sighed and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. Severus watched her sleeping peacefully. She was beautiful. He had to admit it again. Her pale face seemed to be shining in the dim light, her rich hair falling in waves around her, her lush lips were slightly open, and long dark lashes hid her emerald green eyes. Her body was curved and relaxed. Severus was still holding her hand. He yawned, suddenly realizing how late it was. He reluctantly released Voltaire's hand and she groaned in her sleep, turning to her other side. Severus watched her still for a moment with concern. He knew that morning would reawake the pain.


	18. Another Try in Paradise

Chapter 18 – Another Try in Paradise

A thin stream of light was shining upon a sleeping man. His untidy black hair shone slightly in the sunlight. He yawned and groaned, turning on his back and opening his eyes.

'Damn sun,' Snape thought.

His bedroom was on the bottom floor of Hogwarts, there were only small stained-glass windows, but still, sun had managed to get in and wake him up.

Severus rubbed his eyes, thinking about yesterday. He had found a crying Regina Voltaire on the top floor of the Castle and had taken her to the Hospital Wing. She was not hurt, of course. Well, not physically hurt, but she was depressed.

An image of the crying witch appeared in his mind's eye. Severus decided to visit her before other students decided to start scuffling through the corridors.

Severus arrived at the Infirmary good twenty minutes later, just to find it empty. Frowning, he stood in the empty sunlit room, thinking whether he remembered yesterday's events correctly. Finally he decided to return to his dungeons.

Thinking, where Voltaire might have gone, he descended the stairs and, turning round the corner, collided hard with something.

'There you are,' Snape said, rubbing his shoulder.

'Hello,' Regina replied.

'How are you feeling?'

She shrugged.

'Are you better?' he tried again.

'I guess,' she said in a small voice.

Using, the long-standing silence, Severus observed the girl in front of him. She looked good; her eyes were a bit red, but not too much. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Much to his surprise, he saw that she was wearing a light pink sweater. That was not her usual choice of clothes; she was always wearing something dark and solid. The pink sweater reminded him of Umbridge, except that Regina looked so much better.

As if she knew what he was thinking about, she said, 'I know, pink is not my color.'

'No,' Severus said hastily but then hesitated, 'it looks …'

'Thanks,' Voltaire said, smiling at his awkwardness, 'I'm going to have some breakfast.'

Snape nodded and turned to watch her leave.

'Miss Voltaire,' he called after her, when she was almost out of sight.

'Yes?' she asked, turning around.

'If you need anything …'

'Thanks,' she said, smiling again and left.

Severus entered his office, thinking about the awkward encounter he had just had. He had meant to say something comforting, but he had failed.

'As usually,' he thought.

He approached his desk and took two empty cardboard boxes. Slughorn had asked him to prepare roots for the next Potions lesson. He had to sort daisy roots from ginger roots. Having found two large jars, he sat on his large armchair and started sorting them. Daisy, ginger, daisy, daisy, ginger …

After what felt like hours, there were no more roots to sort. Severus sighed deeply and rubbed his aching neck. His eyes travelled over his desk and stopped at a neat pile of parchment rolls that were his student's essays. As he reached out to take one there was a knock on the door.

'Enter,' he called.

The door slowly opened and Regina Voltaire poked her head in, as if afraid he might throw something at her. Then she entered the room herself and closed the door behind her.

'In one night my friends have turned into fussy and worried house-elves,' she said, making her way towards him as gracefully as a cat, 'I had to get away from them. Can I stay here for a while?'

'Sure,' he said, only now lowering his hand back on the desk.

He did not know anyone who would rather spend time here than anywhere else.

'What are you doing?' Regina asked, sitting down in a chair opposite him.

'Your delightful essays,' Severus said, pointing at the rolls of parchment.

'Oh, do I get a 'T' again?' she asked seriously.

'I haven't got that far yet.'

'Could you take a look at it now?'

'I don't assess student's homework in their presence.'

'Oh, ok.'

Severus watched her for a moment.

'I'm sure it's going to be fine, you always get good marks.'

She looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

'Always, except those moments when your attention is drawn to burning Marks on your back.'

Regina smiled, 'yes, well, speaking about that …'

'It's not hurting you now, is it?'

She shook her head, biting her lower lip.

'Ah, you think your great-grandfather's death has something to do with it?'

'Yes,' she said, 'he didn't just die.'

'Why do you think so?'

'Vincent knew ways how to stay alive longer than anyone else.'

'Attempts to prolong life often lead to opposite results.'

'He was not a mad scientist,' Voltaire said indignantly, 'he knew what he was doing.'

'Then who killed him?'

'Someone who knew he went to question my father about the burning Mark.'

'Everyone in the prison,' Severus said.

'Exactly, prisoners are like old ladies in the market.'

'But none of them could kill him.'

'Davies may not be allowed to contact anyone else but me and Vincent, but the rest of them are. And Caledonia is full of Titian's followers. I bet they informed someone outside the prison about it.'

There was a nasty silence in which only a distant owl's cry could be heard.

'You believe that your father ordered someone to kill his own grandfather?'

'Yes, Vincent was never really into all what they were doing. He joined because he had no choice. Titian was his father. And when it was all over, he testified against them all. It is thanks to him that most of them got locked up. But he got away himself. They all hate him even without him nosing about.'

Severus watched as glittering tears appeared in her eyes. One fat tear, rolled down her cheek and fell in her lap. She inhaled deeply, trying to stop the tears coming, but she failed.

He got up, walked around his desk and sat down in the empty chair next to her. Regina was wiping the tears away and snuffling quietly. Severus lifted his arm, but dared not to touch her. She looked at him, her eyes still swimming with tears. That encouraged him.

Severus put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He smelled the characteristic smell of her hair. Not knowing what he was doing he lifted his right arm again and pulled her hair tie out of her hair. Her luxurious curls outspread over her shoulders. Severus dipped his fingers and buried his nose in her hair. She smelled so good. The bittersweet scent seemed so familiar, yet he could not tell what she smelled like.

Regina looked up at him and the next thing he knew they were kissing. Desirous hot kisses made him wish that no other room existed in this world. His hand was still in her hair. He entwined his free arm around her waist, feeling the soft cloth of her sweater, and pulling her closer. Her hand was on his chest, moving downwards. His own found a way under her sweater and caressed the soft skin on her waist.

Three mind-blowing things happened almost all at once. Snape's left hand had reached one of her breasts and cupped it, making her sigh and press harder against him. Regina's glorious, temping hand reached and grabbed his aroused erection, making him gasp. And the Dark Mark on Snape's hand burned, making him cry out in pain.

He pulled away from her and stared down at her naked waist, thinking and rubbing his left forearm. The Dark Lord was not calling him, but of course he had felt the nasty stab-like burn. And that had brought him back to reality, thankfully. Severus looked up at Regina's face. She was eyeing him warily.

'Sorry,' she said uncertainly, almost like a question.

He shook his head. What the hell, had he been thinking? The door was not locked. Anyone could have burst in at any moment. Yet he was about to undress her. And Merlin knows what else he would do to her then.

Severus wiped his mouth with his palm and took a deep breath, then got up. He looked around at the young witch still sitting in the chair, watching him. She had already adjusted her clothing.

'Are you alright?' she asked getting up.

'Yes.'

'Are you _going_ to be alright?'

'He's not calling me,' he said with a slight frown.

'Oh. But I should go now, right?' she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He watched her for a moment, thinking.

'Yes,' he finally said, 'I think it would be better if you did.'

She half sighed, half laughed and bent down to pick up her hair tie.

'You're an interesting man,' Voltaire said after a moment.

'What do you mean?'

'You try hard to avoid getting what you want.'

Severus was rather taken aback by such a comment.

'You're interesting too,' he said, when he had recovered from what she had said and regained his usual stern voice.

'Am I?'

'Yes, your level of insolence and daring is surprising.'

She grinned, 'Sorry. Well then, I'll go now.'

Severus watched as she left the room, throwing one last look at him at the door.

He was still standing in the middle of the room, ten minutes later. His mind was blank like a parchment. What had that been about? It was not even she this time; it was he himself who started it. And it was he, who stopped it. Again.

'Idiot,' he thought, 'can't you get a grip on yourself?'

He could not. She was like a Veela - always drawing him to her. And how could he resist when that sweet smell of hers was overwhelming him? Maybe he should have let her stay? No.

'I should have never touched her,' he thought, 'should have never smelled her damned hair.'

'Her _beautiful_ hair,' he corrected in his thoughts.

He sighed and covered his face with both his palms. Beautiful or not, he could not afford being mesmerized by her, no matter how much he would want that.


	19. The Letter

Chapter 19 – The Letter

It was the last Monday before Christmas Holiday. Severus was sitting at the Staff table in the Great Hall, trying to ignore Trelawney who was sitting to his right and maundering about the signs from her cards.

'Oooh,' she mumbled, 'the Fire element. Yes, yes. I can already feel the heat.'

Severus turned to look at her. Sure, she felt heat. The number of shawls she was wearing …

'Ah, Severus,' she exclaimed, suddenly turning towards him, 'would you like to know your destiny for the coming week? Pick a card.'

Trelawney shoved the cards under Snape's nose and shook them. He reluctantly took one.

'Oh, Severus,' she whispered her eyes wide, 'this is the Sea Siren. Beware of a woman with green eyes and hair, she can bring …'

Thankfully her words were drowned by a whooshing sound made by owls, which were bringing the morning post. Amongst them were few large eagles. Severus had never seen how the Portent students received their mail before, but now the magnificent birds were landing in front of them one by one.

Snape saw Regina stroking the largest of the eagles, which was a color of golden brown with several streaks of silvery grey. She bent closer to examine the bird's wing. It certainly had some feathers missing and it hung loosely.

'What's wrong with Hector?' asked Jenner York.

'Don't know. It seems like he's been attacked.'

'Wonder who might've done it.'

'Hey, Regina,' interrupted Slough, 'mom sends this, says it'll interest you.'

He leaned over the table and handed her a newspaper. Everyone watched the girl eagerly as she unfolded the newspaper and disappeared behind it. After few seconds she lowered it, looking thunderstruck.

'What is it?'

'Well?'

Regina showed them the article and the all gasped in chorus.

'This can't be true,' whispered Westbrook.

'But … how?' Townsend was stunned.

As her five friends had disappeared behind the newspaper, Regina untied the letter from the hurt eagle's leg. She stared at it in silence for at least a minute. Finally she looked up again, stowing the letter in her robes hastily. Then she shot a troubled look at Snape. He frowned at her as she left the Hall hurriedly with the eagle perched on her shoulder.

Severus finished his breakfast quickly and followed Voltaire out of the Great Hall. He stood on the grand staircase at the castle entrance, waiting for her, watching as she returned from Hagrid's cabin empty handed.

'What's the matter?' Snape asked when she came to a halt in front of him.

'He's been attacked, Hagrid says he'll be fine though.'

'Not the bird, the letter.'

'Oh, well. You were right,' she said, 'and I was right.'

'Can you be a bit more specific?'

'The words on the Mark on my back,' she said slowly, 'they mean something.'

'And you know this – how?'

'This is from Vincent,' she said showing him the letter, 'apparently he managed to send it before he was killed.'

Snape reached out an arm, but she put the letter behind her back.

'And I was right about that – my dad did kill Vincent. He's escaped from prison.'

There was a silence. Only Hagrid's voice was yelling by the forest, 'out of me cabbages, yeh devils!'

As Snape seemed too stunned to say anything, Regina spoke again, 'it was in the newspaper. He escaped that night when Vincent was killed.'

'Is he on the run?' Severus asked.

Voltaire nodded.

'So what _do_ the words mean?'

'Instruction,' she said simply.

'Instruction,' Severus repeated, feeling confused.

'Yes, an instruction how to make the Mark,' she explained.

Snape stared at the girl in disbelief.

'And no one knew this before?'

Regina shook her head, 'you think someone is making it?'

'No doubt,' he said thoughtfully.

She looked up at him in horror.

'I want to see the article,' Severus demanded, ignoring the look on herface.

Much to Severus's surprise, Voltaire spun around immediately and marched back in the Great Hall. He follwed her slowly back in the castle and heard her friend's weak protests when she took the newspaper from them. And seconds later she was back in the Entrance Hall, the newspaper in her out-stretched arm.

'I have to go to the class now,' she said, joining the other students who were leaving the Hall.

Slough, Westbrook and York all eyed Snape suspiciously, passing him.

'And I'll need it back,' Voltaire called over her shoulder.

***

Having given a task and a couple of detentions to second-years, Severus settled down in his chair in front of the classroom. He opened the newspaper and from the front page a wasted man with sunken eyes and tangled hair was staring up at him. Above the picture was a headline: _'Davies Voltaire escapes Caledonia with a help from his old companions and followers of the Darkest'_.

_On the night of November 25__th__, one of the most dangerous wizards of all time, Davies Voltaire escaped the Wizard Prison Caledonia. Director of Prison, Hans Frederick, says: 'No doubt that he had help. Caledonia has more protection than any other place in the world. You see the damage - that can only be done, if one has a wand, and none of our prisoners do.' Indeed, the damage is huge – the west wing of Caledonia, in which Voltaire was imprisoned, is fully destroyed. 'We had to move other prisoners to the east wing, they are not very satisfied, mind you, and we have to deal with a rebellion now too,' says Frederick, who looks absolutely devastated. And he has all the right to be. Nothing like this has ever happened for hundreds of years, since Balthazar III escaped Caledonia in 1533._

_Davies Voltaire, who is known to be the most loyal follower of Nero Seneca and Titian Voltaire, is now on the loose and the Ministry warns everyone to stay alert. Davies is famous for his vicious manner of killing and torturing, while he was under the command of the Darkest. The Minister for Magic, Malcolm Sullivan says: 'I'm afraid that they are uniting again. This was without a doubt an organized escape. Hans Frederick has informed us that Vincent Voltaire, Davies's grandfather, visited him a couple of days before this incident. Representatives of Ministry will question him as soon as we, more or less, clean up the mess in Caledonia.' Cont. page 5._

Severus sighed and throwing look at his students, flicked through the newspaper to page 5. But he discovered that there was another newspaper in this one. On its front page was the familiar face of Vincent Voltaire. The black bold letters said: _'Vincent Voltaire 1853 - 1996'. _The caption under the picture read: _'Ministry representatives discover the dead body of Vincent Voltaire when arriving at his house to question him about the Davies Voltaire's escape from Caledonia.'_

_On the early morning of November 26__th__, the large Voltaire mansion looks cold and unwelcoming. Ministry representative Paul Covey has just discovered the dead body of Vincent Voltaire. The house is untouched and nothing indicates about the accident. 'His body was untouched too – the Killing Curse,' says Covey. Sarah Greyhen, one of the servants of Voltaire house says: 'I did not hear anything, I was sleeping. But the dragons were very uneasy when I went to check on them this morning. They must have felt something.'_

_As the rest of the Voltaire family is away in Arctic (Regina is in Europe for an exchange year in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), pursuing Icicle Serpents, Vincent and the servants were the only ones in the mansion. It was probably easy for the murderer to enter the house undetected. Charles Voltaire, Vincent's brother in law, however says: 'We have a rather strong protection here, you know. So, if anyone entered the mansion without being detected, then it was a Voltaire. You know which one I mean.' Davies? Yes, many suspect him to be the murderer. But as there is no evidence, ministry asks to not jump to hasty decisions._

_About Vincent Voltaire's life read on page 10. _

Severus closed the newspaper, sighing again. He did not want to read anymore. He did not want to know anything about escaped Dark Wizards or the killings they did. It was clear that dark forces were rising again not only in this country. But that was far away. He was here, and so was the Dark Lord. He was the one Severus had to worry about.


	20. The Christmas Mission

Chapter 20 – The Christmas Mission

The Hogwarts Castle stood solemnly in the snowy field. It looked more impressive than ever, as every tiny roof and windowsill was covered with white thick snow. Inside of the Castle was not so quite and still, however. The preparations for Christmas were going with a bang.

Every student was talking about Christmas presents and how they were going to spend the holiday. The Decorations were being put up in every possible place. The Portent students, being, as Severus thought a bit too active and attention-seeking, had solicited a permission to decorate the Great Hall. Dumbledore had given it to them with one rule – they must not forget to put up the candy canes.

So, on the hectic day of Castle decoration Severus slipped in the Great Hall to see what they were up to. Jenner York and Pierson Slough were trying to straighten the Christmas tree. Portia Sitwell and Samantha Townsend were putting up some decorations in the form of stars and Dumbledore's beloved candy canes. Rufus Westbrook was holding a wireless in his hands, trying to tune it in. Regina Voltaire was sitting cross-legged on the floor, making glittery silver snowflake decorations with her wand.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the Hall – Westbrook had managed to tune in the wireless. A mournful Muggle was singing 'please forgive me, I now not what I do, please forgive me …'

'Good one, Ruff,' said Slough grinning broadly.

Severus could not understand this endless love for Muggle music.

'I think I'm done here,' said Regina getting up and stretching.

'Professor,' Portia suddenly exclaimed, 'you can't be here!'

'Really?' he said, raising his eyebrows.

'Yes, all this is supposed to be a surprise!'

They had all turned to look at him, but Rufus actually approached him and stood very close.

'How about we give you an early Christmas gift,' he said in a low voice, 'to get you out of here? Let's see.'

He pulled a painful expression then pointed his wand at the floor. A big green box, with a silver bow and Slytherin emblem appeared at Snape's feet.

'There you go,' Westbrook said, thrusting the box in his hands.

Severus watched the box, then the boy carefully. Then he looked at everyone else, his gaze stopping at Voltaire.

'Open it!' she urged him.

He pulled the silver bow and the box unfolded revealing a shiny new cauldron with some ingredients in it.

'Look at that,' shouted Westbrook in his usual pompous manner, 'a brand new cauldron! That's one of 'Sir Hobson's' – best cauldrons in the world!'

Severus kept eyeing the overly excited boy in front of him. He felt a bit puzzled about this rather impressive exhibition.

'They really are the best, you know,' said Regina, smiling at him, 'now would you kindly go and try it out Professor, so we can finish here?'

'I want you in my office, when you're finished here,' he told her with a sharp look.

'Oooh,' drawled Samantha with a smirk, but turned serious again at the look Snape gave her.

He threw the last look at Voltaire and turned to leave the Hall. He felt a bit confused about the way they were all behaving. But perhaps they were used to it. Perhaps relationships between students and teachers were much friendlier at Portent school than here. He smirked at this, remembering that Voltaire was very friendly with him indeed.

***

Severus was sitting at his desk and reading an article about a newly discovered way of using Boomslang skin for treatment of burned skin. It was in one of the newspapers Regina Voltaire had given him. 'The Morning Herald' it was called and Severus thought it was very good. He even copied down the new Potion's recipe.

He was so immersed in the article that a loud knock on the door made him jump.

'Yes,' he called.

It was Regina Voltaire. He had already forgotten that he had told her to come. She smiled at him weakly and sat down on a chair opposite him.

'There,' he said, handing her the newspapers.

'Thanks, did you found them interesting?'

'Yes,' Severus replied, pointing at the piece of parchment where he had copied down there recipe.

'Oh, you shouldn't have done that Professor,' Regina said, smiling, 'I would have given you the whole page. I'm sure there was nothing interesting on the other side.'

'That doesn't matter,' he said, watching as she flicked through the pages quickly.

She found the page where the article about the Boomslang skin was and turned to see what was on the other side.

'Oh, typical,' she snorted, 'that bitch.'

'Miss Voltaire, watch you language.'

'Sorry,' she said quickly.

'What is it?'

'They blame me,' Regina said with a hint of laughter in her voice, "The Wizarding Welfare committee those losers.'

'Blame you for what?'

'That my father's escaped, if they wouldn't be so senile they would have noticed that I wasn't there.'

'I'm afraid I don't understand,' said Severus.

'Me either, listen what they write – '_we have from time immemorial warned the Prime Minister that the youngest of Voltaire's should be monitored closely. Now our deepest fear has confirmed. She has no doubt finally realized her power and influence and started recruiting followers. How to best begin her mission, if not by freeing her father first? Regina herself is now in Europe. Why, you ask? Apparently, she has decided to start big. It's a common known fact that she has more ambition than decency_'.'

Regina threw back her head and started laughing maliciously. She was holding her sides while the newspaper hung loosely from her fingers, threatening to fall on the floor.

'Miss Voltaire, please control yourself,' said Snape.

'I'm … I'm sorry,' she managed to say through laughter.

Her laughing had now receded to giggling, and she tried to stop it by clapping a palm over her mouth.

'Are you done,' Snape asked in a dangerous voice.

She nodded, still holding her mouth shut with a palm. Severus stared at her, waiting for her to finally calm down.

'Ok, I'm done now, sorry,' she said taking her hand away from her mouth.

'Thank you very much,' he said a little sarcastically.

'Thank you very much,' she repeated in a low voice and burst out laughing again.

His eyes widened as he stared at her. What was it with her today? It really was a common fact that she had no decency, but how dared she laugh at him so outright?

'Miss Voltaire, stop that,' he spat, slamming his palm on the desk.

She stopped laughing but was trying to hide her smirk, while looking at her lap. Severus was seething and only with great effort stopped himself from slapping her.

'I'm sorry,' she said quietly, 'you just sounded very much like Elvis when you said that.'

He glared at her and she quickly added, 'Professor.'

'I nor know nor care what that means, but you will stop this hysteria immediately. Do you understand?'

'Yes.'

A nasty silence filled the room, as Regina did not dare to say anything, while Snape tried to calm himself down. She looked up at him apologetically still smiling, but as he continued to glare at her threateningly, she bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing again.

'I really didn't mean anything bad,' she finally tried her luck speaking, 'it's just that Elvis is a singer and he always says 'thank you very much' in a way you just did, sir.'

'And it was so incredibly funny that you thought it would be worth almost falling off your chair?'

'I'm sorry,' she said again.

'Let it be,' Severus said with a sigh, 'is it true?'

'What?' she said and almost started to laugh again.

'Have you come here for a reason?'

'Oh, you've got to be kidding.'

'I had to check, Miss Voltaire. One never knows when it comes to you.'

She smiled and shook her head.

'Very well,' he said, 'then you better go before I do anything else sidesplitting.'

She suppressed a giggle and got up.

'Yes, I think I'd better go. You have already delayed the execution of my mission for so long, Professor.'

He raised an eyebrow at her.

'I think I should start with first-years,' Voltaire continued seriously, 'yeah, it would be very easy. I could just knock them out and then cast a Mark upon them while their unconscious.'

'Miss Voltaire, please leave my office,' Severus told her.

She merely smiled and went on, 'would you like to join too? I think I'll ask everyone first, then blackmail into joining me.'

Severus smiled in spite of himself, 'go.'

She was already at the door, 'I think the first meeting will take place in January the 1st at midnight, just to make it more dramatic.'

'Miss Voltaire,' Severus said, still smirking.

'Consider it, Professor,' she said seriously, with her eyebrows raised, and left his office.

Severus allowed himself a snort of laughter and shook his head. That girl was unbelievable. He could still hear her laughing in the corridor.


	21. Red Dreams and Blond Ambitions

Chapter 21 – Red Dreams and Blond Ambitions

The hallways of Hogwarts were filled with an almost blinding sunlight. The dust was floating in the air, as if suspended. There was an absolute silence in the whole Castle. Severus was striding along the hallways, but it seemed to him that he was trailing. His black robes were swishing about him as usually, as if the wind was moving them. Oh, how he wished for a breeze of wind, but it was so hot and the light was unbearable. Had not it been winter?

Severus turned round the corner and made the last few steps before turning the handle of a classroom. He entered in a sighed in contentment. It was pleasantly cool; the windows were open and the transparent red upholstery was flying as far as the very middle of the room. Severus did not remember that there had been a classroom with red upholstery. But it was nice nevertheless, as the sun, shining through them, gave the room a pleasant red shade.

He was standing in the room, breathing in the air. He still had time to enjoy the refreshment of the wind. No need to hurry. Where had he been going anyway?

'Ah, yes,' he whispered, remembering.

He breathed in deeply before turning to his left. Before him was a long and wide room, but it was empty except for the floating upholstery. Had it been like that when he entered it? Severus started walking slowly towards the very end of the room, where a single door stood, waiting to be open. Was this the way he was supposed to be going? Was this right?

After, what seemed like a week of Sundays, he reached the door. It turned out to be slightly ajar. He pushed it open and took a few more steps.

'What the - ?' he muttered.

The room consisted of nothing but tons of transparent red upholsteries, the same as in the previous room. They were hanging from the ceiling in long strands, making the room absolutely impenetrable. Severus started wading his way through the room, sundering the red fabric.

'This way,' called a soft voice, from the other end of the room.

'I'm coming,' he thought, 'I'm almost there.'

He started moving faster, walking towards the voice, which was still calling him. The upholstery became thicker and thicker, reluctant to let him through. One long strand had wrapped around his thigh. He ripped at it, freeing himself. But as he wanted to move on, he discovered that another one had trapped his arm. He tore at it, but his other arm was entwined too. He dashed forwards, pulling the strands of red with him, but the further he went the harder it was. They were everywhere, as far as he looked. There was no ending and no beginning. They had trapped him, his torso and legs were wrapped in red. The fabric that had seemed so transparent and delicate was now solid and unbreakable. The now feeble voice was still calling him somewhere. Something had closed around his throat. He tried to get it off, but could not reach that high. He felt tears in his eyes, he could not breathe. The room was not red anymore. It was black and he could see no more. He was falling through pitch black.

Severus hit the ground hard, fabric still around him like a straightjacket. He opened his eyes. Darkness. He rolled around, twisting and writhing and finally freeing himself. His eyes accustomed to the darkness. He was on the ground in his bedroom.

'Damnit,' Severus muttered in frustration and crawled slowly back in bed.

It had been a nightmare. But it had been so vivid and real. His tormentor turned out to be his black silken bed sheet he was always using.

'Shit,' he cursed again, and fell back in the bed, breathing hard, 'I should start taking Dreamless Sleep Potion.'

***

'Severus!' boomed Slughorn just as Snape entered the room for the much anticipated Christmas party, 'come, come. Now, how about some wine?'

Snape took the glass from him and looked around the room. It was lavishly decorated with baubles and streamers. An awry Christmas tree was standing in the corner. A table full of snacks and drinks was to his right.

Soon enough the students and other guests were here to celebrate. Of course, Slughorn, being a show-off, _had_ brought a vampire, who was now watching the girls with a hungry look in his eye.

Slughorn was shouting around the room about Potter's exceptional talent at potions.

'Just like his mother, you know. And he's so modest!'

Severus scowled at Potter. Since when has he been talented or modest? There was something weird about him as if he was trying to hide something. And he would find out what.

'Stop skulking and come and join us Severus!' Slughorn stretched out his arm and pulled him in the crowd, 'I was just talking about how excellent Harry is at potions. I don't remember other student so gifted. Why, even you Severus …'

'Really,' Snape said, staring at Potter, who looked away the moment their eyes met.

Suddenly a loud voice interrupted the conversation.

'Professor Slughorn,' Filch shouted, 'I found this one prowling around, says he was invited to the party.'

'Alright, I wasn't invited, happy?'

'Ah, Filch, it's Christmas. I think we should let Draco stay.'

'Draco, I'd like a word with you,' Snape said.

'Come now Severus, there's no need to punish the boy,' Slughorn whined, getting on Snape's nerves.

'I shall decide that,' he hissed and led Draco out of the room.

'What is it?' Draco asked.

'You know very well, I've watched you acting like a fool all term. If you get yourself expelled …'

'I'm not trying to get myself expelled.'

'What about the necklace? Do you realize that you are risking all the time?'

'I'm not risking anything. I have a plan, and it is working.'

'Why don't you confide in me? I could help.'

'I don't need your help. I know what you're trying to do. You want to steal my glory.'

'Your … glory?' Snape spluttered, 'you idiot boy. This is not about glory …'

'I know what this is about. And stop butting in. I don't need your help. I'm grown enough to take care of myself.'

With these words Draco stormed past Severus and out of his sight along the corridor.

'Glory,' he hissed to himself, 'dolt. He thinks this will give him glory.'

Severus could not believe how stupid Draco was. He had no idea what working for the Dark Lord meant. And his task was merely vengeance for Lucius' mistakes. There was no glory for him no matter how well he did with the task.


	22. The Sea Siren

Chapter 22 – The Sea Siren

Christmas arrived sooner than Severus believed it would. And what was surprising – it actually _did_ feel like Christmas. The hallways and corridors were deserted as the students had left for Holiday the next day after Slughorn's party. The snow was falling gently to the ground and the whole Castle was filled with that unique smell of Christmas-tree needles and candle smoke, a mixture of smells that Severus had always enjoyed.

Severus still felt uneasy about the recklessness of Draco, but that feeling died away the moment he laid his eyes on Regina Voltaire when all of the remaining people in the Castle gathered in the Great Hall for the special Christmas feast. She had pulled her hair back delicately and was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She approached him, smiling.

'Merry Christmas, Professor,' she said.

His eyes slid from her beautiful face down to her breasts, hips and legs, and then up again.

'Merry Christmas indeed,' he thought, taking in every inch of her flawlessness. He decided to abandon the last word of his thoughts when replaying to her, however.

While they were waiting for Dumbledore and McGonagall to arrive, Severus kept staring at Voltaire. Merlin, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel the silky fabric of her dress and her soft skin against his. He wanted to press his lips against the hot skin of her neck.

In one swift movement of a sheer red scarf, his dreamy thoughts turned to nightmare. The all-too-familiar piece of fabric was now hanging around Regina's neck. Damnit, where did she get it?

Suddenly she turned around and looked at him, her emerald green eyes shining in the candlelight. At that moment Dumbledore arrived and, before Severus could think of anything else, either dreamy of nightmarish, called everyone to the table. There were two round tables each for ten of twelve persons. Dumbledore took a seat at one of them.

'Severus, please,' he said, indicating to a seat to his immediate right.

Severus took that seat and McGonagall sat on the other side of Dumbledore. Next to her was Slughorn. There was a great deal of bustling between the six Portent students who were to sit with them at the same table.

When they were finally seated, Regina was to Severus' right. Next to her was Westbrook, then Sitwell, Townsend and finally, next to Slughorn, Slough.

'Well, then …,' said Dumbledore and the food appeared on the table, as he clapped his hands together twice, 'dig in.'

As always at Christmas, the meal was sumptuous. There was a roast duck and potatoes, with basil, and several sauces, ham, sausages and salmon, and every kind of boiled vegetables one could imagine. For drinking, of course, there were several types of the best elf-made wine.

For quite a moment everyone was busy with cramming their plates as much as they could and eating, but then the 'fun' began. Severus saw Rufus Westbrook, bend towards Voltaire and whisper something. She burst into silent giggles, which resulted in dropping her fork. Westbrook crawled under the table to pick it up and did not emerge for quite a moment. When he finally did, he was convulsing with laughter, apparently at his own wit. Or rather – lack of it.

Dumbledore was trying to engage students in conversation.

'What are your thoughts about Hogwarts? You have spent a whole term here now. I'd like to hear what you've got to say.'

'Well,' said Portia, 'we really like it here. It's good. At first we were confused about the different Houses, but now we're all good.'

'Yeah, except that we're supposed to hate each other,' said Slough, looking at Regina.

'That's just a presumption, a superstition,' said McGonagall.

'We get on well with everyone though,' said York Jenner.

'Yeah,' nodded Portia, 'I'm a Ravenclaw but I get on well with Draco Malfoy, for example.'

'It's because you want to snog him,' muttered Rufus under his breath, loud enough for everyone to hear.

'I do not,' the girl exclaimed, going red and looking scandalized. The rest of them sniggered or grinned.

'Besides he likes you anyway,' Portia addressed to Regina, apparently trying to avert the attention from herself.

At this statement Regina rolled her eyes and gave a funny little gasp witch could be translated as a mixture of exasperation, annoyance and amusement.

'Everyone likes her,' said Rufus casually, 'I like her, Pierce likes her, Jenner likes her, Ron likes her and, yes, Malfoy likes her. Do you like her, Professor Snape?' he suddenly turned towards Severus.

There was an uncomfortable silence, which Portia Sitwell used to poke Westbrook with her fork. He merely yelped and kept staring at Severus, waiting for an answer. He stared back, surprised at the boy's likeness with Potter. He was so bold and insolent and with no fear of anything.

'Certainly,' Severus answered and to his pleasure saw that Westbrook was at least for once at loss for words. The rest of the students looked rather stunned at his answer too. Regina merely smirked.

Thankfully Dumbledore had the sense to interrupt this awkwardness by clapping his hands for the dessert. Christmas pudding and Mince pies appeared on the table, along with bowls of dried fruits and nuts.

'So you don't think she's dangerous?' inquired Rufus, leaning towards Severus again. Regina shooed him out of her personal space.

'Should I,' Severus asked mocking surprise.

'Well, that's what everyone is talking about,' the boy answered him, 'you think she's about to take us all hostage and blow up the Castle?'

'I think I'd like to see her try,' Severus said.

'Oh, I sense Dark humor,' said Jenner, looking at his plate.

'I'm afraid she stands little chances against us all,' Dumbledore said, smiling at Regina.

She smiled back, 'I have no intentions to even try.'

'But what about your mission?' asked Rufus, his eyes wide, 'what about your purpose of life? Are you going to abandon it all?'

'Can you shut up?' Regina asked, as five of the students laughed.

'Five points from Slytherin for your rudeness, Miss Voltaire,' clowned Rufus and they all burst out in a renewed peal of laughter.

Under the table, Regina suddenly took Snape's hand in hers. He jumped a little, and his fork fell on the plate with a loud clang. Everyone looked at him inquiringly.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, praying all the gods that she had the sense to not go grabbing anything else under the table. She had.

Soon enough all the food was gone and everyone started feeling drowsy, except for the six students of course. They got permission from Dumbledore to turn on the Muggle music again. Dumbledore made a request for a certain Jackson. Snape sighed.

Soon a familiar voice was singing: 'The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear, so beat it, just beat it.' Pierson Slough was doing some kind of weird twists that made Severus worried if someone had put a Jinx on him. Rufus Westbrook was now dancing with Regina, his hands groping around her waist. Severus gritted his teeth and kept staring at them.

'If he does anything more,' he thought, 'I'm going to Jinx him from underneath the table.'

Suddenly a loud yell made him jump and reach for his wand but it was just Jenner.

'Beat it, just beat it!!!' he screeched over the Muggle, waving his hands in the air.

Before long Severus realized that he was sitting alone at the table. In fact he was the only one in the vicinity to be sitting. Every person in the Hall was now dancing except for him. He scowled at Dumbledore, who was dancing with Professor Trelawney, his deep purple robes swaying weirdly around his hips.

Severus stared at the dancing crowd for good fifteen minutes, then, feeling that he had had enough this evening, he got up and made his way down to his dungeon. He was on the bottom step, when he heard steps at the far end of the corridor. He frowned. If everyone was upstairs who was now walking around here? Severus started walking briskly towards the place where he thought he had heard the steps – towards Slytherin Common room.

In the little corridor, which led straight to the entrance Portrait, there was no one. Severus told the password and the Portrait swung open. He stepped into the greenish room and stared around. He could see no one, so he walked slowly to the very middle of the room. Then he heard someone coming towards him from the girl's dormitories.

'Professor?' asked Regina Voltaire appearing in the doorway and stepping towards him.

Suddenly Snape felt as though something had hit him on the head. There she stood, right in front of him, wearing a red dress, the sheer red shawl, just like from his dream, on her shoulders. In the green light of the room which was given to it by the lake water, her hair and usually fair skin had gained a slightly green hue.

'Beware of a woman with green …,' he remembered.

'Oh shit,' he muttered, turning away.

'Everything alright, Professor,' Regina asked.

Severus turned to face her and found himself staring in her vivid green eyes again.

'What are you doing here?' he asked a little sharply.

'This is my Common room,' she reminded him, her eyebrows raised.

'You were just upstairs.'

'I needed to come down and fetch something,' she said.

'Fetch what?' Severus asked.

'Oh, nothing …,' Regina was fencing.

'What's that behind your back?'

'Nothing,' she said hastily.

Severus measured her with a meaningful look, 'do you really think that you can pull that one on me?'

She smiled a little.

'Hand it over,' Severus demanded, extending his arm.

Regina stood looking at him, obviously doing some quick thinking.

'Don't make me take it myself,' he said threateningly, but she just smirked at him.

Severus sighed and reached for his wand, ready to do what he did not want to do.

'Alright, alright,' Regina gave up and held up a large bottle of what seemed to be champagne.

'Are you aware of school rules, Miss Voltaire?' he asked coldly.

'Yes, but it is Christmas.'

'That doesn't change anything.'

'We're all off age.'

'I don't care.'

'Oh, please, Professor,' she pleaded with him.

He looked at her, his face stony, determined to punish her and everyone else who was involved in this. But his determination was crashed when he looked in her pleading eyes.

'For Merlin's sake,' he thought, his eyes traveling all over her body again, then to the bottle in her hand, then back at her face.

'Alright,' he growled, and she broke into a smile, 'but if I will have to hear about this from someone else, or I hear you knocking about the Castle at night …'

'You won't, I promise.'

'And make sure you're not seen by McGonagall with that,' he said pointing at the bottle, 'your puppy eyes or alluring low-necked dress won't work on her.'

Had he really said that?

She smiled, and stepping towards him, planted a kiss on his cheek. 'Thanks,' she said.

Severus sighed, as the hair on the back of his neck stood up, and nodded his head towards the Portrait. Together and in silence they stepped out of the Portrait hole and walked along the corridor until he stopped at his office door.

'Oh, you're no going back upstairs?' she asked.

'No, I don't feel like dancing,' he said sarcastically.

She smiled and stepped towards him again.

'What do you feel like then?'

He watched her in the semi-darkness. What was on her mind? After a second he found out, as her luscious lips touched his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her hungrily. He tasted the bittersweet elf-made wine that still lasted on her lips. She pressed her knee against his crotch, making him jump a little. She smiled and kissed him again, their tongues entwining. Severus caressed her silk-clad back and hips, ignoring the unpleasant itching on his left forearm.

'Merlin, she should be forbidden,' Severus thought as she kissed his jaw line and then his neck. His fingers hitched up the hemline of her dress and felt the warm soft skin of her thighs. Severus considered opening the door to his office and pulling her in. But then something happened that made both of them jump.

'REGINAAAA!!!!' Rufus Westbrook's voice screeched from somewhere above.

'Oh, Merlin,' Snape moaned.

Regina gave a little laugh, 'I think I'd better go, before he …'

'Yes, Yes,' Snape said, feeling annoyed and rubbing the burning spot on his left arm unconsciously.

'Well, then …'

'Regina,' Rufus sang, closer this time, 'where are you?'

'Are you going to drink that alone?' called Samantha.

He glared at the bottle, still clutched in her hand, once more.

'That is really going to help you pass unnoticed,' Severus said, pointing above, where Westbrook could still be heard.

Regina stepped towards him and kissed him passionately, sliding her tongue deep in his mouth, for the last time.

'Goodnight,' she smiled at him and left.

Yes, goodnight. He was _definitely_ going to sleep after this.


	23. The Fantastic Life of Severus Snape

Chapter 23 – The Fantastic Life of Severus Snape

The last day of the year arrived quiet and peaceful. The sky was a dull grey as far as one looked. It probably had snowed out all the limits or was saving some more for the New Year.

All day Severus spent organizing his office and getting rid of everything he did not need anymore. Among those were student's homework, old newspapers, broken vials and melted cauldrons. He had had this habit ever since he had arrived at Hogwarts. The cabinet behind his chair was handy throughout the year, whenever he needed to shove something away, but once a year it needed cleaning. The last day of a year was a good day to do it.

When he had finished organizing and cleaning, there was only an hour left before he should leave for the Death Eater's gathering. That was like a tradition. Always at the New Years Eve, precisely at ten o'clock at night, all the Death Eaters were to Apparate at the Dark Lord's side and listen to whatever he had to say. It was like a weird office meeting – talking about the yesteryear and the plans of the New Year.

Forty minutes Severus spent, putting away the last things, and then taking a shower, dressing in a new set of absolutely the same type of black robes and rummaging in the bottom drawer of his chest of drawers for his Death Eater's mask. All he needed to do now was to cross the grounds of the Castle and press his Dark Mark to Apparate. Malfoy's Manor, he supposed it would be this time. But from now on nothing went as he had planned.

Suddenly his office door sprang open and a hectic Pansy Parkinson burst in.

'Professor Snape, sir,' she panted, 'you must come quickly.'

'What is it Miss Parkinson?' he asked coldly, restraining himself from shouting and ordering her away.

'It's Regina Voltaire, sir, she's not well at all. I think she fainted. Oh, I should get Madam Pomfrey.'

'No, wait,' said Snape, 'where is she?'

'In our dormitory, sir, come quickly.'

Severus followed the anxious Pansy Parkinson along the corridors, thinking all the time. When was the last time he had seen Voltaire? The last time he talked to her was at Christmas, when he was so desperate to get under her dress. But he had seen her in the corridors after that too. She had been looking good, fresh as ever. And Severus was sure she would have told him if something had been wrong. So what had happened now?

Snape and Parkinson crossed the Slytherin Common room together. Pansy opened the door of one of the dormitories and Severus stepped in. He, as a Head of Slytherin House, was allowed in the girl's dormitories if the case was extreme. He thought it was and he was not much mistaken.

Regina Voltaire was lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. The other girls were kneeling beside her.

'What happened?' Severus asked, but regretted it the next moment, for the girls started talking all at the same time.

'We don't know, sir.'

'She seemed to be in a lot of pain.'

'Then she just fell on the floor.'

'But she didn't scream or anything.'

Snape frowned and held up a hand to stop this uncontrollable flood of words. The girls fell silent as if on a wave of a wand. He walked towards the girl and they all scattered. Severus kneeled next to the girl, to feel her pulse. It was very feeble.

Severus did not have much time, so he just lifted up Voltaire in his arms and carried her out of the room, followed by the amazed looks of the other girls. It was surprising really, how much respect and awe Snape got from Slytherin's, especially girls, even being as evil and nasty as he was.

Re-entering the Common room, Snape hissed at the first-years, 'get out of my way,' and made his way back to his office. Once in it, he slammed the door shut with his foot and set Regina carefully in his chair. She stirred and moaned quietly but fell into unconsciousness again almost immediately.

Severus quickly mixed together two potions in a small vial and shook it hard. Then, holding Regina's head gently, he poured it in her mouth. While he was doing it, the Dark Mark on his left forearm seared painfully. His eyes flew to the clock on the wall. Shit, he was late.

Severus dropped the vial and pushed the girl forwards in the chair. He lifted the light cotton shirt she was wearing and his heart sank. Where there was supposed to be the usually reddish-black Mark, was now a raw red skin, in a form of a scepter. What on earth could have caused this?

Hurriedly he dabbed the Murtlap essence on the bruises, when his own Mark burned again. He drew in a breath through his teeth in pain. When he finished with the essence, he pulled her shirt back down without even waiting for it to dry, and lifted her up gently again. Severus kicked his bedroom door open and laid her on his bed, taking off her shoes at almost the same time. As he tucked Regina in awkwardly, the Mark burned again, this time so fiercely that he yelped.

'I know, I know,' he hissed through gritted teeth.

Severus shut the door behind him as quietly as he could, thinking that Voltaire would probably be happy anyway, to know that she was in his bed. He grabbed his Death Eater's mask, crossed the room almost running and shut his office door a bit too loudly. Whatever, he had no time.

'Merlin, I have a fantastic life,' Severus thought, jumping two steps at a time, while ascending the stairs.

Finally, he was out of the Castle and started making his way through the deep, cold snow, shivering with cold. Just a few dozen steps more through this awful thing called snow. Maybe he should have used Sectumsempra on his own left arm and, to hell with it, laid himself next to Voltaire in bed. Wonder how she would like that. If the Dark Lord turned up, furious and shouting and shooting Avada Kedavra right and left, dissatisfied with his absence, he would have an iron-clad excuse.

'Why, see here, My Lord,' he would say then, 'look at my clumsiness, cursed my own arm off, couldn't possibly feel the Mark burning. Sorry, nothing doing.'

Right, like that was going to happen. He should better clear his mind of this nonsense. What the hell was he thinking? He might just as well Avada Kedavra himself, to save the Dark Lord the bother of killing him. And, surprisingly or not, he better liked his arm where it was, even if it had the Dark Mark on it.

At last he came to the boundaries of the Hogwarts grounds. Panting, he turned to look at the Castle. How still and seemingly imperturbable it stood in the cold winter night. Not for long though. Who knew where things would lead when Dumbledore would not be here anymore.

Severus sighed, touched the Dark Mark on his arm with his wand and vanished. His body was hurtling through the darkness towards the Malfoy Manor, where his feet landed seconds later.


	24. Early Morning Pleasures

Chapter 24 – Early Morning Pleasures

Severus woke up and lay unmoving, thinking about where he was and what had happened. He blinked several times in the bright sunlight. A breeze of wind tickled his bare chest. Ah, how pleasantly cool it was. Something red was fluttering high above him.

He sat bolt upright. It was the red upholstery again. Where was he? He looked around. What the hell? Why had he been sleeping on the floor? Severus got up slowly, staring around. He knew where he had to go - straight ahead, through the door. How did he know this? There was something nice waiting for him, but what?

Severus strode towards the door and wrenched it open. Damn room, it was full with the blasted upholstery. He started making his way through the room. The red strands got caught around his wrists and neck. He tried to free himself, but the more he tried the tighter they held him. He was wrenching and tearing, those nasty strands draped around his chest. He was unable to break free. The strands of red seemed to be swishing angrily around him as trees in a storm. Severus was panting, twisting and turning, desperate to free himself.

Suddenly everything changed. The touch of the strands were not strangling and suffocating him anymore. They seemed to have become gentle, caressing him. He looked down and around trying to understand what was going on. The strands of red were dancing around him, like in a breeze of wind, touching him then and there gently. He closed his eyes and sighed. Now soft hands seemed to be on him, fingers, moving in little circles on his chest. Warm, lush lips touched his neck and a wet tongue flicked out to lick his skin. Sharp little teeth nibbled his skin, and he could not help but groan quietly.

He opened his eyes. Why was it so dark? He blinked again. Wait, this was wrong. He was no more in the red upholstery room. He was in his bedroom. Severus blinked again, waiting while his eyes accustomed to the darkness. Yes, it was his room definitely. He looked around, and his eyes stopped on a figure next to him. He stared. It was a woman. She was basing herself on her right elbow and looking at him. Her left hand was on his chest. He blinked several times again. Oh, for Merlin's sake, it was Regina Voltaire.

'What are you doing?' he croaked.

She shushed him, putting a finger on his lips.

He moved a little bit further away from her, half sitting up and leaning against the headboard. With this movement he was acknowledged about a heavy bulk between his legs. He cursed quietly and covered his eyes with his hand.

Regina moved closer to him and kissed his chest. Severus looked down and watched her for a moment. She was moving downwards, leaving a wet trail of kisses, biting then and there fondly, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Merlin, she knew what she was doing. Bless her, the little rascal.

He rested his head on the pillow, breathing heavily. Severus suppressed a groan as she licked along the waistband of his pajama pants. He felt her hot breath on his skin that made shivers run through his body. His fingers moved to her hair, as she bit his stomach. He just needed something to hold on to.

She looked up but he refused to meet her gaze. She then moved up, closer to him, looked at him closely for a moment, and then started nibbling gently at his earlobe, licking and kissing his neck, just the way he liked. With his free hand Severus cupped her face and moved towards him. They're hot lips joined in a rough fight of tongues.

Her heavenly hand found its way in his pants and she started stroking his hard flesh up and down. He groaned, unable hold it inside him anymore, and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. Severus' hands assertively pulled at her shirt. Where had the skirt gone? He did not remember seeing those. Regina succumbed to his hands and pulled off her shirt and her knickers went the same way, just as Severus' only cumbersome piece of clothing.

She slung one of her legs over him and sat on him astride. Severus gasped as he felt how wet she was. At the same moment, his all the time stinging Dark Mark, burned painfully and he yelped. She looked up at him questioningly, but he ignored the new sensation and pulled her closer, kissing and biting her neck hungrily.

The next moment, with one well-mastered movement, he was plunged deep inside the wetness of her and they both moaned in unison. He threw back his head and leaned against the headboard, his eyes closed. Merlin, she felt incredible, like heaven, tight and hot wrapped around him. She started moving up and down him fast and rhythmically, making him groan loudly. He held her hips, helping her, though she did not need it. He hit the depths of her every time she went down on him hard.

He felt her muscles clamp harder around him, and, sliding his arms around her waist he pulled her closer, her breasts pressing against his chest. He was groaning in her ear, jerking his hips up to meet her movements. He knew that he could not last any longer and after a few more hectic moments Severus exploded inside her. She collapsed on him, and he held her, both panting heavily. His heart was racing, the Dark Mark on his arm searing, but his mind was blank and clear. He had finally gotten what he had been thinking about for months.


	25. Sunny Moods

Chapter 25 – Sunny moods

Severus woke up the second time that morning. He lay on his back unmoving and blinking in the bright light. When his eyes adjusted, he looked outside the tiny window – the sky was a clear blue and pretty much reflected his mood. Severus could not remember the last time he had felt so good. He had never slept better. He was full of strength and joy. He felt as if he could do anything today.

He breathed in deeply and stretched himself. What time was it? He looked to his right to check the clock. Severus stared at it, trying to understand if he was seeing right. If he was not mistaken, it was quarter past eleven.

He cursed, jumping out of the bed and rushing to the bathroom. He never slept this late. But of course, this had not been a usual night, he remembered, looking down at himself and realizing that he did not need to undress to take the shower.

Severus showered faster than any other time. He was supposed to be in Dumbledore's office an hour ago to discuss the previous night's meeting with the Dark Lord. Not that he had found out anything extremely important, but Dumbledore liked punctuality.

As he struggled to pull on his robes on his still wet body, he remembered about a certain student still in his bed. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. Had that really happened? Had he really let it happen? Severus could not quite believe it. He smiled at himself and left the bathroom, pulling the black robes on his bare torso.

He stopped in the doorway. Regina was sitting on the edge of his bed, pulling on her socks. She had already put on her Slytherin uniform. Gods, she looked good in it. He shook his head and at this moment the young witch noticed that he was watching her.

'Morning,' she said, giving a little, uncertain smile.

Severus nodded and watched as she reached for her shoes and put them on.

'You were in quite a rush,' she said, getting up.

'Yes,' Severus mumbled, 'I have an appointment.'

'Ok,' she nodded.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Great,' Regina's lips formed a little smile again and she looked away, biting her lip.

Severus smirked and looked her up and down. Her hair was a bit ruffled up. Her clothing was a bit creasy. But she looked nice. She looked the exactly right amount of messy for him to understand that she had indeed had a great time.

She looked back at him and smiled at his smirk.

'What?' she asked.

Severus shook his head and stepped closer to her.

'You know …,' he began, just to be interrupted by her.

'I know,' she said hastily.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

'I can't tell anyone about what happened last night,' she said, looking up at him, 'wasn't that what you were going to say?'

That wasn't exactly what he was about to say, but once she had brought it up … It was definitely worth telling her that. But she was a smart girl. She understood such things herself. He bit back another smirk and nodded.

'Well I won't, trust me I've had enough people talking rubbish about me to tell them something about my life myself.'

He nodded again slowly, still watching her, not really believing that she was here and that she had been here all night.

'Well then, shall we?' she asked, nodding towards the door.

Severus blinked at her. She smirked and leaned closer, whispering, 'your appointment.'

'Oh yes,' he said and felt as if his mind emerged to the surface of murky waters, 'of course.'

Severus had to shake himself mentally again as he led her out of the room, and then in the dark corridors of the dungeons.

'Where are you going?' Severus asked her, when she did not turn towards the Slytherin Common room, but towards the stairs leading up.

'Breakfast,' she said a little uncertainly.

He smirked at her, 'too late.'

'What? But it's holiday! Don't they leave breakfast on the tables longer?'

'Till eleven,' he said.

She crossed her arms and stood frowning at Severus, looking affronted. The corners of his mouth twitched.

'Well, maybe there will be something left on the floor,' she said sardonically, turning to the stairs once again, 'Slytherins eat like pigs.'

It was his turn to frown.

'No offence,' she looked at Severus over her shoulder smiling, and starting to climb the stairs.

He smiled back, 'not at all, but there aren't many Slytherins here at the moment.'

'There's this little chump of a boy with grey hair,' she said, pulling her face in an expression of hard thinking, 'what's his name?'

'Emmery?' Severus offered, as he glanced sideways at her.

'Oh yeah, that's the one, he'll definitely have left something for me. I heard he likes me.'

Severus smiled a little again and she laughed. They had already arrived at the Entrance Hall. They stopped in the middle of it, facing each other in absolute silence. Regina opened her mouth to say something, then apparently thought better of it and shut her mouth again. Severus just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

'Alright, I'll just go, to cut this short,' giggling Regina turned and entered the Great Hall, leaving Severus standing alone in the Entrance hall, staring after her.

***

'Come in,' called Dumbledore's voice, after Severus had knocked on his office door.

He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

'Ah, Severus,' Dumbledore said, looking up and smiling at him, his blue eyes twinkling, 'I expected you earlier in the morning. I almost wanted to go to you myself. I was concerned. Did something go wrong yesterday?'

'No,' Severus mumbled, occupying the usual seat in front of the Headmaster, 'I overslept.'

A cold hand had closed around his insides. What would have happened if Dumbledore _had_ come looking for him? He did not even dare to think about it.

'I see,' Dumbledore said and his smile seemed a little bit too understanding, 'now that you're here. What news?'

'They are planning something, Draco and the others. I am Merlin-knows-why left out of it,' Severus finished sarcastically.

'Do you have any idea what this might be?'

'There's only one thing Draco might be planning.'

'No doubt, I just hope Draco knows what he is doing. We'll have to keep our eyes open. If he has recruited the rest of the Death Eaters for this, it can turn out very unpleasantly.'

'It will turn out very unpleasantly for you anyway,' Snape said sulkily.

Dumbledore merely smiled, his blue eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. Fawkes, the Phoenix was gnawing at a bone loudly.

'So, did you hear when they are planning this?' Dumbledore asked.

'No idea.'

'I'm afraid young Malfoy is not so fond of you anymore, is he?'

Severus snorted, 'since he believes I wish to steal his glory, I suppose he's not.'

'Oh my,' Dumbledore sighed, 'you'll have to try and get more information from the rest of the Death Eaters. Meanwhile I will warn the Order to stay alert.'

'I'll do my best, but I can't say that the rest of the Death Eaters are very fond of me either.'

'Well, not everyone can be the Dark Lord's favorite,' Dumbledore chuckled.

Severus scowled at him, 'I doubt I'm his favorite. At least not until I've done what he wants me to do, concerning you.'

'Ah, yes, certainly,' Dumbledore said thoughtfully, watching Fawkes over Snape's shoulder.

'Well,' the Headmaster said after a moment, clapping his hands together, 'have you had breakfast yet?'

Snape shook his head, watching as Dumbledore got up, his eyes stopping at his blackened hand. Dumbledore caught him looking and raised his hand in the level of his eyes, 'you know, it is not as bad as I thought it would be, maybe I'll not drop my forks so soon, after all.'

Severus snorted and got up too, 'sure, and maybe the Dark Lord will wring your cursed hand and ask for forgiveness.'

This remark seemed to amuse Dumbledore greatly, for he burst into merry chuckles. Together the two men left the Headmaster's study, closing the door to the warm sunlit room and making their way to the Great Hall for a breakfast.


	26. Snow and Thunder

Chapter 26 – Snow and Thunder

The Christmas Holidays were over. Students had returned to Hogwarts and the habitual bustle was back full force. There was chattering, laughter, shouts and spells going on everywhere. There seemed to be no student-free zone in the whole Castle. Of course, there was the usual dim silence down in the dungeons where Professor Snape enjoyed being most. But surprisingly, the students did not appear to annoy him as much as always. He was rather indifferent about their doings and preposterousness.

For the first time in his life Severus was more or less enjoying the life himself. He had never thought that this joy would come to him this late, but world and life were inexplicable, one never knew what to expect. What was the joy in his life? None other than a witch named Regina Voltaire. A student she was, in fact, but Severus tried not to think about it much. She certainly did not seem much of a student when being with him. Sometimes he wondered where she had learned all that she could, but he quickly decided that he did not want to know.

There was one more thing he did not want to know. Why him? This thought was bothering him a lot, but he decided not to inquire about it, but just enjoy whatever came his way. And he did enjoy, alright. Now that the school was full of students again they had to be more careful, but it did not mean that he would not find a moment or excuse to pull her in the shadows for a little treat. He discovered that there was even a lot more excitement, hearing students passing just inches from where they were.

It was thrilling to keep such a forbidden and shocking secret, to be one of the two who knew what happened down in the dungeons well after the curfew. All that secrecy only added more fun to the whole process. But sometimes Severus wondered what they all would say if they knew. What would anyone, who laughed at him, despised him, called him the 'greasy git' and heaven knows what else, say if they knew that he, Severus Snape had the most beautiful woman in the whole Castle by _his_ side almost every night. He supposed that he would never have the chance to find out.

Severus also did not have the chance to find out what Draco Malfoy was planning with the rest of the Death Eaters. He had tried to hold a reasonable conversation with Draco again, but it had become impossible. Draco seemed to be absolutely infatuated with the idea of being rewarded for his task and receiving his stupid 'glory'. Severus knew better that there would be no glory for him. There was no glory for anyone who had ever worked under the Dark Lord, yet the boy seemed to think that he would gain it so easily. Even Severus, whom the Dark Lord believed to be his most faithful servant along with Bellatrix, who however had lost her credits in the Dark Lord's eyes after the fiasco in the Ministry, did not have any kind of glory. All he had was a seat on the Dark Lord's right side and a little more trust and freedom in his actions.

***

On the first Hogsmeade weekend, Severus decided to make his way to the little village too, because he found out that he had ran out of his stocks of leech juice which was a highly useful ingredient in many potions. In Hogsmeade there was a shabby little store, perfect for purchasing Potion ingredients. So that was where he was heading, wading his way through the little trace in the snow, when he heard voices behind him.

He did not turn to look who it was, but soon he found out when a group of six students passed him, chorusing, 'good morning Professor,' at him. Those, of course, were the Portent students, dressed in their Muggle finest. Regina Voltaire smiled at him, from underneath the hood of her anorak and he gave a little smile in return.

All the way to Hogsmeade Severus was forced to watch their goings-on. He scowled at Rufus Westbrook and Pierson Slough who had started a snowball fight. They were circling their friends and crouching, in order to avoid the snowballs. Portia Sitwell shrieked, when she got a large chunk of snow behind her collar. Regina pointed her wand at the ground and the snow rose in the air in a kind of a wall, which collided with both Westbrook and Slough, burying them in snow. The rest of them were laughing as they watched those two emerge from snow coughing.

'Why, you little …,' said Westbrook, darting towards Regina, who ran from him.

Thankfully the village was there already. Severus watched Regina and Westbrook dashing into The Three Broomsticks. The others followed, laughing loudly about something. He turned to the right, to visit the little shop, which did not even have a name. Severus purchased the leech juice and several other ingredients. He made it as quick as possible, for the smell of that place was worse than anything and the owner of the shop always called him 'son'.

Walking briskly away from the shop, he stowed the little brown paper package inside his robes. But, turning the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw washed him over with a cold wave of dread and terror. There, right above The Three Broomsticks, seen by no one else but him, hung the so familiar green skull, with its snake of a tongue hanging out below it. Was he hallucinating? How long had he been in the shop? No more than five minutes, he was sure. Yet, someone had managed to cast the Dark Mark unnoticed.

Severus hurried towards the pub, looking around him all the time. He wrenched open the door and was welcomed by a wave of hot air. Inside the pub, no one seemed to realize what danger was hanging overt them, almost literally. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Severus spotted Regina standing by the counter, looking up at some kind of poster that was stuck to the wall. Her anorak was gone and she was wearing only jeans and a t-shirt. He quickly strode across the room towards her. No one even noticed his haste, even though he pushed a good number of people roughly out of his way.

'Get out of here, now,' he hissed in Regina's ear, standing behind her.

'What?' she turned to look at him, with a frown.

'Get back to the Castle,' he said, tugging at her arm.

'What are you -?' her puzzlement was drowned by a loud shriek.

Severus spun around towards the door, just in time to see a little girl flying through the air, away from a group of Death Eaters that had just entered the pub. His heart sank. So this was it. This was what Draco had planned. And attack on Hogsmeade and students. He could not believe Draco would do this, bring them where his friends were. He was nowhere to been seen, however.

Suddenly there was panic. Everyone but Severus and the girl, whose arm he was still clutching, screamed and started running around incoherently, desperate to hide. He started making his way towards the door, pulling Regina behind him. He had to get her out of here, away from danger. Maybe she could get to Dumbledore and warn him.

'Snape,' Carrow's voice barked from somewhere nearby and Severus immediately released the girl, 'thought you might be here,' he said, throwing a Death Eater's mask towards him. He pushed it on his face, without thinking, and pulled the hood of his robes over his head.

'What the hell is going on?' Severus asked angrily.

'Draco invited us for a little party,' he said and shot a hex at someone in the crowd.

That was when he lost it. From then on there was a chaos he had not seen for a long time. Everyone was screaming and shouting, hexes and curses were flying everywhere, people were hustling, running, jumping over stunned bodies, desperate to get out of the pub, but the door was blocked. Severus was looking around for Regina but she had vanished in the crowd.

Finally he spotted her, standing next to Samantha Townsend in the middle of the pub, looking around, searching for someone. He darted towards her, casting a Protection Charm on Potter on his way, who was being aimed at by Bellatrix. Severus knew that would not help much, but at least for the time being …

'What the -,' he muttered, barely deflecting a stunning spell, which Regina had very well aimed at him.

He saw Townsend drawing her wand too and pointing it at him. The next thing he knew, he was dueling both girls. Of course, by now he realized that, because of the mask he was wearing, they could not recognize him. On his first opportunity he whipped it off his face, revealing himself.

'Wait,' shouted Regina, reaching out to grab her friend's wand arm, 'it's him.'

'Well, he's one of them,' Townsend shouted back.

Severus ignored her and stepped forwards to pull Regina to himself.

'You have to get out of here,' he shouted in her ear, trying to make himself audible over the brawl that was going on around.

'I'm not leaving -,'

'Listen to me,' he cut across her, 'you have to get to the castle and alert Dumbledore.'

'I can't get out,' she gestured towards the blocked door.

'I'll take care of it,' he said quickly.

'Alert Dumbledore,' she repeated nodding.

'Yes, but, tell him to stay behind, you hear me? He must not come here,' he shook her for the emphasis.

'Alright,' she shouted back.

He threw one look at Townsend, who was looking at him both angrily and fearfully, then lowered his mask over his face again and turned towards the door.

'Bombarda,' he muttered, pointing his wand at the door.

The Death Eaters guarding the door flew out of the way along with a slather of chairs and tables. Those, closest to the exit scattered as the objects flew in every direction, but realizing that there was a way out lunged towards it. The whole battle toppled out on the street. It was snowing. Fat, wet snowflakes were falling, making the ground wet and muddy.

Severus soon found himself engaged in a fight against four students. He tried to neutralize them gently, without hurting, but it was becoming harder by the time. His spirits fell when out of a corner of his eye he saw Regina fighting with two Death Eaters not far from where he was. She had not gotten anywhere. He tried moving closer to her, to help her get away.

'Sam's on it,' she shouted at him.

Severus nodded, supposing that 'Sam' was Samantha Townsend. Hopefully she will be able to get to Dumbledore in time.

He got distracted when Bellatrix let out a high shriek of infernal laughter, and got a deep cut on his upper arm. Raging and snarling in pain, Severus stunned the boy. He wished those bloody brats would not be as brave and foolish as to fight a Death Eater, but would just run away, so he would not have to hurt them all.

After about ten minutes of fighting and desperate thinking that help would never come, Potter stood in front of him, his wand aloft, face contorted with anger. Severus did not want to fight him. Not Potter. Thankfully he did not have to, as Jenner York and Rufus Westbrook, came along them, pulling students off of the middle of the street, shouting, 'get out, get out.' With a relief Severus saw students scattering from the street, but …they were lining up along the walls of the buildings. What were they doing?

'Professor,' asked an uncertain voice next to him.

Severus turned to look. Jenner York was looking up at him apprehensively, his wand pointing at him. How the hell did he know?

'What?' he snarled.

Looking relieved, the boy gestured towards himself, and shouted, 'get off the street, sir.'

What, in the name of Merlin, was all this about? He looked around. Most of the people were crowded along the sides of the street, many were still on it, Severus saw Sluhgorn and Flitwick too. The very middle of the street was empty but for several dark figures, which he knew very well to be the Death Eaters. Only now they began to realize the awkward distribution, looking around.

With horror Severus noticed Regina Voltaire standing at the very end of the street, right in front of all the Death Eaters. He made a rash step towards her, but was stopped when abruptly there was a sound like a thunder clap and a streak of black lighting shot out of the tip of Regina's wand. It ran down the whole length of the street, hit Travers right in the chest and ran through him. Everyone was thrown off the balance as if from a huge wave. Severus was thrown back a good way and hit the back of his head hard on the pub wall. When he looked up, rubbing his head, there was a sea of students at his feet. Death Eaters whom the streak had not hit, were trying to get up but were not able to. They were curling up under the spell that now looked like a huge dark ray.

Regina was still standing, holding her wand, with what looked like huge effort. Severus noticed blood trickling from her nose, but her face seemed to have a devilish evil joy upon it. Suddenly she collapsed upon the muddy ground. And the very next moment streaks of bright white light were charging down from the sky – the Order of the Phoenix had arrived.

Some of the still fit Death Eaters put up a good fight, but seeing the defeat, soon all Dissaparated, grabbing those left unconscious with them. None were caught, unfortunately. It all happened faster than Severus would have imagined. The Death Eater's mask in his hand, he was standing in the middle of the messy street, next to Dumbledore, who just a minute earlier had heard out Severus's ranting about his presence here.

Soon he found himself at the very end of a long procession, leading back to the Castle. He was trailing behind everyone, his mind blank and his body numb, but for a pulsing spot at the back of his head, when hectic voices drew him out of his trance.

'Professor, Regina's not here, she's not here,' the voices said.

Severus found himself staring in five anguished faces. It took him time to understand what they were talking about, but finally he did.

'I'll find her,' he mumbled, 'you go back to the Castle.'

'But we can help -.'

'Now!' he spat angrily.

Thankfully they all turned towards the Castle and started shuffling away. Severus turned back. He was standing at the beginning of the main street of Hogsmeade. It was a mess of grey, brown and red. The snow was still falling, diffusing the blood. Looking at all that, he wondered how many were hurt. Had someone been killed? He hoped not.

'Regina,' he called out to the completely abandoned street, his voice echoing eerily from the walls of the houses.

There was no answer. He hazily realized that this was the first time he spoke her name. Or was it? Had he spoken it in other hazy moments, a lot different from this?

Severus walked along the destructed street, looking through the empty window frames inside the houses. He was probably the only living soul here. He shook his head.

'Don't think that,' he told himself.

He stopped in the middle of the only crossroads in the village, thinking which way to go. He did not have to think for a long time. As he looked to his right, he saw a figure, sitting on the little stairs of one of the houses. Severus walked briskly in that direction. Yes, it was her. He made the last steps, running and sat down next to her.

It was then that he realized that finding her was the easiest part. He took her in his arms and brushed her hair away from her face. It was dirty. Gore was under her nose and at the corners of her mouth. He wiped it all away the best he could. He stared at her intently as if it would make her open her eyes.

He swallowed hard and put two fingers on her neck, to check her pulse. He did not feel anything. Frowning, he watched her face. It could not be. He moved his fingers a little lower, still nothing. He felt hot tears climbing up, but bit them back. He tried once again on the other side of her neck.

'Don't dare to give up,' he whispered, shaking her, part of him knowing that it was too late already.

He sighed deeply and hid his face in the dirty mass of her hair. He held her close to himself, his fingers still on her neck, desperate to feel an obscure little beat of life through her skin.


	27. Crying Blood

Chapter 27 – Crying Blood

Severus opened his eyes. It was cold. He saw fluffs of white snow slowly floating around him. Where was he? A throbbing pain was at the back of his head. That made him remember what had happened. He looked down at the light body in his hands and desperation overtook him. How long had he been sitting here with her in his arms? It was dark, so it had probably been hours. Had he fallen asleep?

He brushed his fingers against her cheek. It was cold, but still as soft as always, despite the dirt. He traced her blood-red lips. Would he really never feel them on his skin again? Could it be that the always tough Regina Voltaire had killed herself with magic that was too strong for her to handle? Severus refused to believe it, yet there was no sign of life in her. But he did not want to proclaim her dead until he was completely sure. His hand snaked under her clothing, up her stomach towards her heart. He changed the position of his hand several times, but could feel nothing. Not a single beat. He held his breath and pressed his hand hard against her flesh. He alerted all his senses, as if he were a lion on hunt.

Minutes seemed to have passed when he finally realized that something _was _beating against his palm, through her skin. Or was he just imagining? Did he think he could feel her heart just because he wanted to feel it so much? No, no, he was not imagining. It _really_ was beating. Her heart was beating. Quietly and slowly, and as if from far away, but it was beating. His own heart paced up. She was not dead. He still had a chance to save her.

He looked around and actually gave a little nervous laugh, which came as a relief. But then he also realized his frenzy. She was barely alive, yet he was sitting here, keeping her in cold and wet. What she needed was warmth and comfort and a strong dose of Everlasting Energy and, possibly, Draught of Peace.

Severus pulled his cloak off himself and draped Regina carefully in it, pulling the hood over her head. He got up, but almost fell to the ground, as a strong throb of pain thumped through his head. He leaned against the wall panting, waiting for it to pass. When it did, he took a quick pace towards the Hogwarts Castle. There was not a moment to lose. He had already lost too much.

His heart full of renewed hope, the walk to the Castle seemed to take less time than usually. He was already climbing the large entrance stairs. Filch was standing at the door, obviously as a guard. Severus passed him without a word and made his way to the Hospital Wing. The last turn, few more steps and he was standing in the doorway of his destination. What he saw did not satisfy him.

The ward was full of people. Severus did not remember seeing the room so crowded. The beds were full; some injured had been settled on mattresses on the floor. Around them, tens of other students were standing. Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Sprout could be seen bustling through the room, hurrying from student to student with towels and little vials. There were occasional outbursts of painful moaning and crying. Severus had thought that he had been away for a long time enough, for this to have ended, but obviously it took a lot more time than he believed it would.

He wheeled around and carried Regina down to his rooms. He would not stand there and wait for someone to help her. He would do it himself. Severus climbed down the spiral staircase and felt as the familiar sensation, entering the silence as if going under water, surrounded him. He walked along the corridor, his steps echoing in the darkness. Reaching his office door, he quickly entered and shut the door behind him. After another moment he had settled her in his bed and was stretching himself. His body ached and his arms felt a bit stiff, from having carried her so far.

It took him a lot of time to undress her and wash her face and arms with a warm, wet towel. He found her light yellow nightshirt that she had left under the pillow and pulled it over her head. He kept checking the beating of her heart all the time, to make sure he had not imagined it. But it seemed to be beating even more convincingly. Probably the warmth was doing her good.

Severus found the needed potions and carefully poured them down her throat. Then, using the thick yellow healing paste, he treated her bruises. When he was done, he sat watching her for a long time, hoping to see her stir, but she was perfectly still.

Sitting there, he finally grasped how tired he was. His head was killing him and his entire body hurt. He took a little dose of potion against headache and settled himself next to her in the bed, resting his head against the headboard. He would not sleep, just rest a little. He could not sleep, he had to be ready if she woke up and needed anything.

Moving closer to Regina, he embraced her and pulled close to his side. She was warm now. He now dared to believe that he had made it. That he had managed to heal her. He could not be sure about it though. Severus believed that she would sleep for a long, long time. He sighed and closed his eyes, tracing his long fingers gently along her backbone just to have something to do.

His mind was running over the events that had taken place in the Hogsmeade today. He felt like he was looking at his thoughts through a Pensieve. They were all a little misty and seemed to be twirling. He saw Regina smiling at him from underneath her hood. He saw the old wrinkly shopkeeper. He heard him saying, 'how'sa goin' son?' He saw the ominous Dark Mark in the sky, showing its tongue to him, as if mocking.

His eyes flew open and he saw Regina lying peacefully at his side. He rushed in the little pub, pushing his way through the students, lying at his feet. His room was growing darker. His eyelids flickered. Regina was sleeping. He pulled her towards the door. She had to get out. The door was blocked so he put the mask on. Carrow was there. Here?

Severus forced his eyes open with great difficulty. He saw Regina next to him, her dark lashes were hiding her eyes. She was standing at the end of the street, her wand in her hand, the dark streak of black, protruding from it. Her nose was bleeding, her eyes watering. She was crying. She was in pain. He had to help. He started crawling towards her. He would not make it. He was too late. She was crying blood. Her whole face was bleeding. She fell to the ground, through it and out of his sight. She was screaming.

With a scream, Severus swiftly sat bolt upright in the bed. He was in his room, Regina clutched tightly to his chest, in an awkward position. He was dripping with cold sweat, his head felt like a bucket full of rocks. Panting heavily, he fell backwards in the pillows. He embraced the soft woman, tighter yet. His heavy eyes fell shut. He drifted off in a very troubled but deep sleep.


	28. The Merciful Lord

Chapter 28 – The Merciful Lord

A man with black hair and a large nose was lying in a bed, his head leaning against the headboard. His chest was raising and falling gently. His forehead was slightly frowned as if he was trying to concentrate on something. He did not appear to be asleep at all, but he was. His right arm was thrown around a young woman. Her brown hair was dirty and messy, but her face and arms, were perfect ivory, but for several nasty bruises on her chin, forehead and arms.

There was another man in the room, moving around quietly. His long silvery beard and hair were glimmering slightly in the pale moonlight, which was coming in through the tiny windows. The old man had a little smile upon his face and he looked very pleased about something. His bright blue eyes were twinkling merrily.

He stopped by the bed and took in the whole scene. Severus Snape was badly injured and obviously worn-out. The girl next to him did not seem to have sustained serious injuries. He had changed her clothing, the old man noticed. His eyes moved away from them and fell on the bedside table instead. There was a range of variously sized vials. He took them in turn and examined carefully, sniffing some of them.

Then the silver-haired man turned towards the bed again. Severus felt a strong grip on his left shoulder and groaned in sleep. Someone was shaking him awake. No, not yet, he did not want to get up yet. He was so tired. The headache had returned.

'Severus,' a voice called.

'No,' he mumbled, trying to get away from the grip.

'Severus,' the voice called louder and his eyes sprang open.

'H-Hemster?' he muttered incoherently.

He tried to sit up, but the pain at the back of his head seemed to be sinking him back on the bed. Yet there was something else. Another weight was upon him. He looked down and with a stab of horror realized that Regina Voltaire was still cuddled up against his side.

'Headmaster,' he mumbled terrified, 'I …'

'That's quite alright Severus,' Dumbledore said soothingly, 'but she needs the Hospital Wing, and so do you.'

Severus looked down at himself again. There was a large dark patch spreading on the sheet under his left arm. Only then did he become aware of the burning pain in his upper arm, where a hex had hit him. Severus made himself to sit up and instantly felt a wave of pain wash through his head. He moaned and put his hand to his head.

'Careful now,' said Dumbledore, 'come.'

The old man took him by the elbow and helped to get up. He staggered up and swayed dangerously, but Dumbledore held him by his shoulders firmly. Severus looked back at the girl in his bed.

'I will take her,' Dumbledore said, reading his look, 'you go to the Hospital Wing. Do you think you can climb the stairs?'

'Yes,' Severus muttered, still uncomfortable at the situation the Headmaster had stumbled upon.

He made his way carefully out of his rooms, then along the corridor, up the stairs and along another corridor, groping along the walls all the time, afraid he might lose his balance, of even worse - conscience. The course that always seemed so short, now took an incredibly long time. Finally he came to the door of the Hospital Wing. The door was open and he slowly walked in. All the lights were lit. Some students were still up, sitting in small groups around the beds, obviously talking about the horrid events that had taken place in the Hogsmeade.

'Severus,' Madam Pomfrey suddenly exclaimed, making everyone turn towards him. She hurried towards him and then steered him in one of the empty chairs.

'Headmaster,' was her next exclamation.

Dumbledore had arrived just behind him. Regina was hanging in midair next to him, wearing her dirty jeans and t-shirt again. So he had noticed. Dumbledore had obviously changed her back in the clothes magically, to avoid any questions that might arise.

'This way Headmaster, there are still some free beds here,' Pomfrey led Dumbledore to the far end of the room, where they settled the girl in the bed.

'Please attend to Severus first,' he heard Dumbledore say, 'Miss Voltaire just needs peace and sleep.'

Dumbledore was walking amongst the students and beds, talking with them in low voices, while Madam Pomfrey treated Snape's bruises. She pulled his left arm out of his robes, recoiling at the sight of the Dark Mark on his forearm, and then washed the deep wound. The trickles of deep red ran down his arm and fell on the floor. He had lost lot of blood. When she had dabbed the bruise with a healing paste and banded it, she attended to his head. Unwillingly, Snape knew, but he could not care less now. He saw the looks the students gave him, but he just closed his eyes and waited Pomfrey to be over with this.

Suddenly the Mark on his left arm burned painfully. He groaned quietly. What did he want now? Of course, he knew what the Dark Lord wanted. He wanted his full account on the events. He also wanted his excuse for Draco not succeeding. He was supposed to look after him. That had become impossible.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey was done and turned away, he got up, swaying from the pain again. He steadied himself and started walking towards the door.

'Severus,' called Pomfrey and everyone in the vicinity looked at him again, 'where do you think you are going?'

He did not answer but merely kept moving to the exit.

'You have to stay, I have a Potion here for you,' she said, sounding positively apprehensive.

He turned around a little bit too quickly and had to steady himself by grabbing the footboard of a nearby bed. Severus snatched the vial from the nurse's hand and drained it in one. Then he turned around again and kept walking out of the room determinately.

'Severus, I still can't let you go,' she cried, 'you have to have some sleep.'

When he ignored her again, she turned to Dumbledore with her pleads to bring him to his senses.

'Severus, I'm afraid Poppy is quite right,' Dumbledore said, blocking his way, 'you are not in the state of walking around.'

'Well, I hope the Dark Lord will think her opinion important when I don't show up,' he hissed so only Dumbledore could hear.

The old man stared at him apprehensively for a moment and then stepped away, allowing him to pass. Severus heard the weak protests of the nurse before he left the room. He sighed deeply once he was out and had shut the door behind him. He put his fingers at the back of his head, feeling his injury and winced. His already pitiable hair was now drenched in the thick paste. He was glad he did not have to see it. The pain was still deafening him, but the Potion would start working soon.

Severus walked outside and the cold night air embowered him gently. He breathed in deeply. Night, it was his favorite time of the day. Night, slightly after midnight, when the air was so still and quiet was comforting. Yet there was danger in it always too. It was part of the fascination. He supposed he liked danger, in small amounts.

He moved slowly through the darkness and soon came to the magical boundary of Hogwarts. Without looking back, he pressed the certain spot on his left arm with his wand. Apparition was very unpleasant for his weak and tired body. He had to stand in the darkness and breathe deeply for a moment, to regain what little strength he had. He had Apparated very close to the Malfoy Mansion. One length of the narrow valley and he was there.

The mansion stood dark and ominous against the night sky. All he had to do was to raise his left arm and the metal-wrought gate opened. The first to meet him was a white peacock who stopped for a mere second in its majestic strutting, to throw a glance at him. It apparently decided Snape unworthy his attention and proceeded with its procession.

The door opened for him too, just to slam shut again as soon as he was in. The house was absolutely silent. Suddenly all the pride of the Malfoy's seemed dowdy and dusty. The house was dark and unpleasant, the evil lurking from all the corners. Severus slowly walked along the corridor, whose walls were of carved mahogany and richly decorated with both magical and Muggle portraits of the family.

Reaching the large door at the very end of the corridor, he stopped to listen. He could hear nothing. Severus turned the door-knob and opened the heavy door. The silence had been deceitful. The large hall was full of people, most of then scattered on the floor. The Dark Lord was standing in the very middle of the room, facing him, as if he had known that Severus was about to enter. Of course he had known. He always did. How? That was a riddle yet to solve.

'Severus,' the Dark Lord spoke in his high cold voice, not moving a muscle in his body, 'what took you so long?'

'My apologies, my Lord,' Severus bowed.

'Never mind that now,' he raised his arms, motioning everyone else out of the room. Bellatrix did not spare Snape with one of her nasty looks she had specially reserved for him only.

'Come, Severus, sit,' Voldemort offered, sitting down himself.

'Thank you,' he said quietly and occupied the indicated seat.

Frowning, the Dark Lord observed Severus closely, 'have you been injured?'

'Slightly, my Lord,' Severus nodded.

The red eyes met the black and established a deep contact. Severus did not flinch as everyone else did, when this happened. He merely waited while the Dark Lord would be satisfied enough to stop rummaging around his thoughts.

'You have been lying to me, Severus,' Voldemort said.

'M-my Lord?' Severus asked shakily. Had he let something slip? No, definitely not. He was always careful.

'That is no slight injury,' he replied, raising his hand to indicate at Severus' head, 'nor is that,' the Dark Lord held his hand in the level of his upper arm.

'It is nothing, I can -,' Severus said, feeling relieved.

'Severus, tough though you are, I cannot permit that one of my best and most loyal servants is put under a risk.'

'If we are speaking of risks, my Lord, I am always under one.'

Voldemort's lipless mouth formed a smile, 'I know, and I shall need your help in future too. That is why I insist that you return to peace immediately. I will speak to you when you are capable of it.'

'I am absolutely -,' Snape protested, but Voldemort raised his large pale hand to silence him.

'You heard me, Severus,' he said defiantly, 'you will still have your chances to prove your eagerness to serve me. But now,' he indicated toward the door, finishing his sentence with the gesture.

Severus got up slowly, not really believing that he was being let off so easily. Could there be something behind it? He was already almost at the door, when the Dark Lord spoke again.

'I almost forgot,' he said, 'take the pismire with you.'

Snape frowned in confusion, but looking in the direction his Lord had pointed in, he understood. There, at the large white sofa, was a motionless body. The clothing was ripped and torn; his whole body was bruised and bloody. One of the arms was in a rather awkward position.

'Take him back to Hogwarts,' Voldemort spoke again, 'as his task's term is not over yet, he has been given another chance to prove himself. Merciful of me, don't you think?'

With these words the Dark Lord left the room through one of the side door. Snape stooped down to clear away the white dirty hair from the boy's face. It was a horrid sight. Nose was broken too, eyes were blackened, there was a deep cut across his left cheek and the lower lip was badly swollen. Merciful indeed, but was Draco Malfoy even alive?


	29. In the Hospital Wing

Chapter 29 – In the Hospital Wing

Severus Snape was sitting on a chair, leaning forward. He was staring unblinking at the unmoving form of Draco Malfoy. Of course the boy was alive. He was just badly hurt and exhausted. But he had had the strength to open his eyes to argue and swear when Severus Apparated both of them back to Hogwarts. Now Severus cursed himself for being a paranoid. The Malfoy's were as coriaceous as lions. Of course he would be alive.

He sighed and leaned back in chair, rubbing his eyes. He could feel the dull throbbing at the back of his head again. The potion must have been wearing off. Severus glanced over the Infirmary at the occupied curtained beds. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. Where the hell had she wandered off to? He had no wish whatsoever to take care of Malfoy. He was still quite angry with him for having acted so inconsiderately.

At that moment Malfoy stirred and moaned. Great, he had awakened. Severus stared sulkily at him. Draco slowly opened his eyes, which met Severus'. Even through pain his cold eyes emitted hatred. He moved his arm, apparently with a thought to check his nose, and cried out in pain.

'It is broken, don't move,' Severus said coldly.

'Why don't you do something?' the boy pleaded through gritted teeth.

Severus raised his eyebrows, 'I am not a nurse, besides it did not seem half an hour ago that you wanted help from me at all.'

Several laborious moans, through which the word 'bastard' was distinct, were the answer.

'Am I now?' he asked his eyes glimmering menacingly, 'ever since you came in this accursed world, I've been saving your skin. But it seems you have forgotten that.'

'I never asked you to save me,' Draco tried to sound savage.

'Really? What about that time you came to me, begging me to defend you against your own father? Or how about asking me to teach you half the spells you know today? What about - '

'Alright,' Draco moaned in a whisper, 'alright.'

Severus leaned back his chair again, still watching Malfoy.

'Where's Madam Pomfrey,' Draco asked weakly after a moment of silence.

'I don't know,' Severus said sharply, 'maybe she was killed in the massacre you threw in Hogsmeade.'

There was no answer, so Severus leaned close to the boy again and hissed, 'what on earth where you thinking?'

'I had to do it,' Draco defended himself.

'Not like this, not killing everyone else in your way. Although I didn't se you there,' he added sharply.

'Who has been killed?'

Severus frowned thinking for a moment. He had not heard about any deaths.

'I don't know,' he whispered, 'but that's not the point. You have to do it quietly and discreetly, not throwing a racket so everyone would see you doing it. You need not be seen.'

'In other words, I should do it just the way you would do it.'

'Yes, and it seems that I will have to do it, because you have no skills or brain whatsoever.'

Draco snorted, but winced in pain immediately, 'I have a plan.'

'And what kind of a plan is that?'

Draco did not answer. He was just trying to move slowly as if checking if anything else was broken.

'I keep telling you,' Severus said, with a forced calm in his hushed voice, 'if you confide in me, I can help you.'

'And I keep telling you, that I don't need your help,' Draco hissed back.

Severus sighed, 'there we go again.'

'Because you just wouldn't lay off me, I can do it myself.'

'Oh, yes,' he said sarcastically, 'I can see that you've gotten far in your plan. Or is this a part of it?'

'It's taking some time,' Draco said.

'Then why, this exhibition in Hogsmeade?' Severus asked feeling annoyed.

'I wanted to do it sooner. I did not know my plan would work.'

'And are you certain now?'

'Yes.'

'What has changed since then?'

'I just know that now I have to make it work no matter what.'

'What is it you have to make work?'

'It's none of your business,' Malfoy spat.

'Draco, you can't do it alone,' Severus said this phrase for what he thought the fifteenth time this year.

'I'm not alone. Just because I am not telling you, doesn't mean that I don't have companions.'

Severus sighed again and put his head in hid hands, hiding his face. Yes, the headache was back for sure.

'I know why you are doing this,' Draco whispered.

'Yes, yes, I've heard that before,' Severus spoke in his hands, 'because I want to steal your glory.'

'No, because you're scared to die,' Draco said almost inaudibly.

'What?' Severus raised his head to look at the boy.

'I know about the Unbreakable Vow.'

'I know you do,' Severus said sulkily.

'Well,' Draco smiled nastily, 'it seems you will be going soon.'

Severus gave a harsh laugh, 'I suppose that is what you are waiting for.'

Malfoy shrugged and looked down at his dirty nails.

'I know I will be going sooner or later. There is no long life for someone like me, but can you possibly imagine what loss it would be for our side to lose me now?'

Draco looked up at him, fear in his eyes. It was not the fact about losing him, of course, that made him scared, but the fact that he spoke about it so calmly and determinedly.

'Would you continue what I've began? Would you finish it? Or maybe you think that my service to the Dark Lord would end with the life of Albus Dumbledore?'

Their eyes met and it was clear to Severus that it was exactly was Draco was thinking. He smiled sadly.

'I'm afraid not. I'm afraid the Dark Lord still has some plans regarding me.'

'What plans?' Draco whispered.

Severus looked at the boy for quite a while, thinking. But as he opened his mouth to say something the door of the wards creaked open. He looked around and saw Madam Pomfrey.

'About time,' he thought getting up.

'Severus I strongly suggest you go to bed right now,' she whispered, when she had approached him and pointed at an empty bed at the very end of the room.

'Yes, yes alright,' he said impatiently, 'Draco Malfoy there needs to be seen by you.'

She nodded and hurried off, while Severus slowly walked to one of the medicine cupboards and found a Potion for himself. He drained one more vial and shuffled off to the empty bed, rubbing his aching head.

Once he had made sure that all the curtains around his bed were drawn orderly, he took off his boots and robes, put on the long nightshirt that was provided for patients, and settled himself under the blankets.

'Blasted hospital beds,' he muttered turning on his left side, trying to get comfortable.

That was not the right thing to do, as the bruise on his left arm was still very painful. He wriggled his way over to his other side, pulling blankets tightly around himself.

He closed his eyes, but found that he could not sleep. There was too much thought in his head. Bloody Malfoy and his ambitions. If the Dark Lord had not injured him that much already he would have done it himself. How stubborn he could be? 'I have a plan.' Right, a plan how to get you killed. Idiot.

And then that blasted Unbreakable Vow. What, in the name of Merlin, had driven him to do it? What if Draco did succeed? Severus opened his eyes, staring at the wall. Whatever. He closed his eyes again. If it be that way, then that's how it is supposed to be. He was tired of it all anyway. Or maybe he was too tired to think about it now.

Of course he was tired. He probably had a bloody cerebral commotion. At times he felt like throwing up. But he was probably not the one to have been hurt the worst. Gods, the Hospital wing beds were all full. When that had been seen? Only after Quidditch matches, maybe. How many were hurt? Had someone been killed? Probably not. At least no one was shouting about it.

Oh, Regina. She had almost died. Dammit, he had forgotten to check on her. His eyes flew open but fell shut again almost instantly. But she had probably not been awakened yet anyway. He could go and see her tomorrow. Or was it tomorrow already? What time was it? He had lost any grasp about the time. It could have been daytime already, but who knew.

As he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts mixed and mashed, creating another one of the usual nightmares he had. Regina Voltaire had a plan how to kill Draco Malfoy. She had made the Unbreakable Vow to Draco about killing him when the right time comes. Severus was dressed up in one of Dumbledore's favorite outfits of deep night blue and had a pointed hat with stars on it. He was trying to persuade the Dark Lord to stop that nonsense and kill both of the young people, but he turned into Dumbledore and said ominously, 'you made a promise to me, Severus.'

At that moment Severus awoke with a jerk, drenched in sweat. He groaned disaffectedly and ensconced himself again. With that his nightmares were over and as the Potion took its effect, he slept for the rest of the night, which was really an early morning, like a log.


	30. Spy Game

Chapter 30 – Spy Game

Severus Snape awoke in his hospital bed with a jerk. He thought he had heard something. Like a thud. Had someone fallen out of a bed? He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Through the curtains he could see blurred and faint signs of candles here and there. Everything else was in darkness.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and his bare feet touched the cold stone floor. Severus put on his boots and got up. He felt a heavy thump at the back of his head and winced. Had the Potion worn off already? Slowly he parted the curtains and stepped out in the ward. The black empty windows showed that it was nighttime. Severus frowned and located a clock on the wall. Half past two. How could it be? How long had he been sleeping? Could he really have slept through the entire day?

Severus turned around, his eyes sweeping across the room. All the curtains around the beds were drawn. He slowly walked down the aisle between the beds. No, not all the curtains were drawn. The one on his left were open. He peeked inside. A very messy sight met him. The sheet was dangling from the bed, revealing the green striped mattress. The blanket had almost left its cover and was lying on the floor. There was a broken vial on the night table, from which the Dreamless Sleep Potion was leaking, judging by the smell of it.

Frowning again and scratching his chin, on which he could feel the stubbles of his beard, he turned to face the room again. Then he saw what had awakened him. Someone was lying on the floor, legs and arms stretched out awkwardly. He hurried toward the person and realized that it was Madam Pomfrey. Crouching down next to her, he noticed a heavy brass candlestick on the floor. Severus snorted. Someone had been very Muggle here.

Severus slapped Madam Pomfrey hard on the face. She moaned and opened her eyes with great difficulty. Her hand went up to the side of her head, which she touched with another moan.

'She …she hit me,' she managed to say.

Before Severus could ask who had hit her, he heard a pitiful shriek. His head snapped up towards the Hospital Wing door, which, he now noticed, were open. There was a thud and then quiet. Severus looked back down at the nurse.

'Will you -,'

'Yes, yes, go,' she waved him off and Severus hurried out of the room.

He had heard the sound from somewhere above him, he thought. But that might have been delusive. The Castle was big and the acoustics were excellent. Sometimes the sounds seemed to reverberate from wall to wall and confuse the listener.

Severus ran along the corridor towards the grand staircase. But turning a corner he almost collided with Jenner York, who screamed at the sight of him.

'Oh, Professor, it's you,' he said, panting and looking as though he had just run a marathon.

With him were Rufus Westbrook and Portia Sitwell. They were all clutching on to their wands and looking extremely tense.

'What is going on here?' Severus asked sharply.

'We're … um,' stammered York.

'Were it you shouting about?'

'No,' said Westbrook quickly.

'Will you move it?' came a voice from somewhere behind Severus, 'while you're standing here …,' Samantha Townsend's voice trailed off when she saw the Professor.

Severus recognized the broad shoulders of Pierson Slough standing behind her in the shadows. The students exchanged nervous looks.

'I'm waiting,' Severus said in his most dangerous silky voice.

York cleared his throat, but as he opened his mouth Sitwell nudged him in the ribs warningly.

'It's fine,' he hissed at her, 'he knows anyway.'

The girl frowned and stared at Severus accusingly.

'We are … um…,' York said, 'going on a … rescue mission.'

Severus glared at the boy. Were they playing some kind of a silly spy game? He believed them to be old enough to be over this kind of rubbish.

'Or so we think,' muttered Westbrook.

'Oh, shut up with that attitude,' snapped Sitwell.

'Don't tell him to shut up,' Townsend stepped forward, 'he's right - we'll need a rescue squad ourselves.'

'It's not like we haven't done this before,' Slough emerged from the shadows, his face twisted in a painfully sorrowful expression.

'Oh right, were you the one to actually settle it?' asked Westbrook sarcastically.

'He is not here anymore, is he?' said Sitwell.

Severus stared at them bickering, with absolutely no idea what they were on about and who was 'he' who was not here. Jenner York was the only one of them standing quiet, apparently waiting for it to be over.

'Shut up all of you,' Severus said quietly but effectively.

They turned towards him, their faces reflecting shock and fear. Except for York who grinned at him, then cleared his throat again, 'are we done here? Good. It's Regina, sir. After yesterday I though she mind not be … in her right self. So I put a Trace on her. And it now shows that she is … active.'

'Active doing what?' asked Severus.

'I don't know,' the red-headed boy said quietly, 'and I am terrified to find out.'

'But you took her wand, didn't you?' asked Slough.

'And she is the only one who has a wand here, right?' said Severus sarcastically. He was beginning to feel exceptionally ill tempered, because of the growing pain in the back of his head and the whole situation, which he could not quite understand.

York shook his head, 'it wouldn't matter anyway. She can do without it.'

'She can do wandless magic?' asked Severus surprised at the news.

'Voldemort can, can't he?' asked Sitwell haughtily.

Severus gave her a withering look. The girl winced and took a step back.

'They are not quite the same are they?' he said.

'They are,' said York quietly.

'What are you -?' Severus asked, feeling more and more irritated.

'You don't understand Professor, do you?' asked Townsend, cutting across him, 'I thought you read the book.'

'Sam,' York said warningly, then sighed deeply and turned to Snape, 'when … _they_ died, Regina, through that Mark on her back, received their knowledge. Apparently by some mistake _or_ intentionally, all the other Marks ever made disappeared. She was the one for safekeeping their ideas, ambitions and … skills. Regina is like a locker which holds secrets of everything they ever did or intended to do. She is their heiress.'

'She, like Voldemort, is a Dark Wizard. Or Witch, if you like it better, but that wouldn't be entirely correct,' said Townsend.

Severus merely stared, trying to process all this information, 'so … what is she doing right now?'

York shrugged, 'she's probably doing what she is supposed to do.'

'Supposed to?' Severus raised his eyebrows.

'She's doing what she was originally intended to do.'

'She's like a programmed war machine,' Westbrook interjected.

'Oh, Jesus,' Sitwell exclaimed throwing her head back and turned away. Slough sniggered.

'Gathering followers first, then – conquering the world,' explained York, 'well, that's the general idea.'

'Why now?' Snape asked, 'she had hundreds of chances.'

'Well, that is the problem,' York said, looking utterly miserable, 'dueling bring out the worst of her. And last night, using that spell to stop the Death Eaters was the final drop of her … humanity.'

'Do we have time for this?' asked Sitwell in an annoyed voice from a little distance away.

'Um, no …,' said York, 'the Trace showed that she is upstairs.'

'Not anymore,' whispered Townsend.

Severus looked at her and then in the direction in which she was staring terrified. On the lower flight of the grand staircase stood Regina. Or he thought it was her. Her hair was greatly disheveled and looked darker than usually. Her eyes were not the bright green anymore, but appeared black and were shining malevolently. She looked quite mad, but a weird evil joy was spread across her face, that looked unfamiliar to Severus.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' she said smoothly. Her voice was not the pleasant velvet that she used to tease Severus. It was lower and raspy, and sounded almost like … a man's.

She stepped two more steps down towards them. In her right hand she held a wand that was apparently not hers. With her left she had seized by hair a little shirtless boy, whom Severus could not immediately recognize. As she stepped down the stairs, the boy's arms and legs bounced painfully. But he apparently did not feel it as he was unconscious by now.

'You know,' Regina said pompously and lifted the boy's head a bit, 'this vermin won't do.'

Then she released his head and the boy smashed, face forward on the stone stairs. Severus felt Samantha Townsend next to him shiver. He himself could not make a single move. He stared transfixed at Regina. However something else attracted his attention too. As the boy now lay on the ground face forward, a long dark line could be seen on his back. It took Severus a moment to realize that it was blood. His eyes snapped to Regina who was now looking at him curiously, and saw a knife in the same hand with which she had grabbed the boy's hair. Then it occurred to him that she must have cut the line with the knife in the boy's back. He also realized that it was placed in the very middle of his back, strangely like the Mark Regina had on _her_ back.

Severus looked in her eyes which were as black as his own. Regina stared at him for a long time. Then her lips formed a nasty sinister smile. She chuckled in a manner that was very similar to Bellatrix's.

'This,' she said, holding up the wand and turning away from Severus, 'won't do either. We need a proper tool.'

Severus heard York next to him issue a tortured moan.

'What?' Severus hissed at him.

'We,' the boy managed to say, 'she said 'we'.'

Severus was puzzled but had no time to ask anything more.

'You,' Regina suddenly turned to York, pointing the wand she was holding at him, 'where is our wand?'

Then Severus realized. She was referring to herself as 'we'. She believed she was Nero Seneca and Titian Voltaire in one person. But maybe she _was_ them?


	31. Regina No More

Chapter 31 – Regina No More

The Hogwarts Castle was drowning in the darkness. There was not a single sound. Inside, the long labyrinth-like corridors were deserted. The only light was coming from candles placed here and there. Had someone been sleepwalking, they would have stumbled upon a strange scene of seven people.

A disheveled and bruised, but otherwise beautiful girl with dark long hair was standing with her wand pointed directly in a face of a young man with red hair, who, with a good reason, looked terrified. Behind him were five more people, who looked equally frightened. One of them was Professor Snape. He stared at his student, with whom he shared more than just information at his classes, in disbelief. Had she gone mad? She sure looked like it.

But Snape knew better. There was more to her than one could tell from a glimpse. What was all that that Jenner York had said? Severus did not quite understand.

'Regina is like a locker which holds secrets,' he had said, 'she is their heiress.' What exactly had she inherited? She did not even seem to understand who she was. Yet she was very determined to get whatever it was she wanted.

'Are you deaf? Where is the wand?' Regina asked in a dangerous voice.

'I … it's upstairs in my dormitory,' York said unconvincingly.

Regina stepped closer to him, 'you're a bad liar. Where is it?'

'I don't have it with me,' he said.

'LIAR!' Regina shouted in a fierce rasp voice. She whipped the wand in her hand, there was a sound like a slap and Jenner York cried out in pain. He clutched his left cheek and staggered backwards.

'Asking one last time,' she said in a whisper, 'where is it?'

Muttering incoherently through his sobs, York pulled her wand out of the inner pocket of his jacket. Rufus Westbrook grabbed his hand, 'don't give it to her.'

Regina looked at him in a murderous sort of way. Still keeping the wand trained on York's face, she whipped Westbrook hard on the face with the back of her hand. He lost his balance and ended up on the floor.

'Thank you,' Regina snatched her wand out of York's hand and bowed slightly, while he just stood staring at the whimpering Westbrook who was trying to stand up.

Then she walked over to Westbrook who, at the sight of Regina approaching him, froze. She did not pay any attention to him however. She was busy admiring her wand. Severus looked at it more carefully for the first time. It was long and was made with a slight spiral of ebony. Severus could have bet his soul that its core was a Dragon's heartstring.

'Pureblood?' Regina asked Westbrook, not taking her eyes away from the wand.

'Y-yes,' Westbrook stammered nervously.

'Or are you a liar, like that coot over there?'

'No,' he shook his head furiously.

'Well, we'll see about that soon,' she said, 'are you boy, ready to embark upon a completely different stage of your life? Marvelous, glorious and crowned with success.'

Rufus Westbrook, now kneeling in front of Regina, was staring up at her in fear and surprise. She dropped on one of her knees in front of him.

'Join me and save them,' she said, nodding towards the rest of her friends and Severus.

Westbrook turned his wide eyes towards them, but said nothing. With a flick of her wand, Regina forced Portia Sitwell, who screamed out in pain, on all fours. She seemed to be put under a curse, similar to Cruciatus. Severus grasped his own wand to be ready to act, but at almost the same time his wrist was grasped by someone. He looked around and met the watery eyes of Samantha Townsend, who shook her head warningly.

'Stop it!' shouted Westbrook in a pitchy voice, as Sitwell was still issuing torturous yells, 'Stop it!'

Regina lifted the spell, leaving the girl writhing and panting on the floor, and looked curiously at Rufus again.

'Alright, I'll do it,' he said in a weak voice.

'Don't be thick, Ruff,' called Pierson Slough.

'She'll torture you to death if I don't do it.'

'Are _you_ willing to die for her?' asked Jenner York outrageously.

'YES!'

Jenner stared at Rufus disbelievingly in the prolonged silence. Regina rolled her head annoyingly.

'Now that you've stopped this Sunday Flair market chit-chat,' she said, 'shall we proceed?'

Westbrook nodded, not taking his eyes off Jenner, 'do something,' he said, before Regina took off his shirt and forced him face-forward on the floor.

York looked around desperately, but as help was not hiding in any of the nearest corners, he looked back at Regina. She had taken the knife again and, taking her aim carefully, with one brutal stroke cut the vertical line in the middle of Westbrook's back. He let out a horrendous yell that probably reached the most distant corridors of Hogwarts. Severus winced and felt Townsend, who was still clutching at his wrist, shudder. Severus was not sure, had he not been stopped, would he have the guts to turn his wand at Regina?

By now she had extracted a little vial with a potion of dirty purple. She uncorked it carefully and started dripping it on the bloody bruise on Westbrook's back. With horror Severus saw that the potion was eating into his flesh as acid and then going up as grey smoke. Tears streaming down his face, Westbrook moaned loudly in pain.

Just as Regina had almost finished, there was a streak of yellow light and the little vial left her hand, shattering against the wall. With an angry growl she turned around to face Portia Sitwell, who was looking thoroughly terrified at her own daring. Severus raised his arm to cast a Protective Charm, but too late – Sitwell was thrown across the corridor and hit the wall with a bone-crushing force.

From then on everything was a blur of different-colored hexes and curses. Severus ducked and cast a Protective Charm over himself and Townsend, who now did not seem likely to ever release his hand again. Through the mist of the Charm he saw Regina, who had gone lunatic, by the look on her face. She sent Pierson Slough flying, but just as she advanced on Jenner York, he was saved by someone deflecting the curse.

Severus looked around and with a great rush of relief saw Dumbledore, who looked just as angry and scary as Regina. His long silvery hair was flying around his head from the wind of spells still in the air and his bright blue eyes were emitting sparks. Behind him were a bewildered looking McGonagall and a scared Madam Pomrey.

Heaving himself up and propping Samantha Townsend on her feet, Severus walked over to Dumbledore. Regina was taking a time-out and evaluating the situation, her eyes darting between the newcomers.

'I thought we had a serious talk about this at the beginning of the year, Miss Voltaire,' said Dumbledore politely, but there was a note of his angry looks in his voice.

'No Miss Voltaire,' Regina spat, 'little Regina's body has served well, but she is no more.'

With these words she whipped her wand and only quick reaction saved Severus and Dumbledore from being cut into pieces. A brutal and bloody battle issued. Severus could not help but admire her ability to stand against them all. This ability was impossible, but had they not been aimed against him, Severus would have marveled over the vast variety of the spells Regina was using.

As Dumbledore sent a magnificent wave of water at Regina, Severus froze it, causing Regina to slip and fall heavily. But it was not enough. She could aim precisely even from that position and soon managed to melt the ice with a spiral of fire that was subsequently turned against them. McGonagall's hat and Severus's sleeve caught on fire, but they managed to put it out. While at it, a curse of green light hit him on the side. He toppled over and felt his left hand and stomach go stiff. For a moment he panicked and thought that he had been paralyzed, but then he discovered that he could still move although it required double strength and was extremely painful.

While still on the floor, he saw Regina raise her arms over her head, holding her wand like a dagger and circle it around her head. With that a circle was ripped out in the floor and the next thing Severus new was that a rain of rocks was coming at him. Dumbledore created a transparent wall against which the rocks hit like against metal. That was enough to protect all the teachers present. Disappointed and furious, Regina turned the rocks on her friends instead. They were not so lucky. Severus saw them been hit by rocks and fly through the air like rag puppets.

With a sinister laugh, she turned against Dumbledore again, who avoided the pink, medusa-like smoke. McGonagall, however, received a part of it. Regina kept dueling with Dumbledore for quite a time, until a large rock hit her on the right shoulder. She turned towards Slough who had thrown it, but quickly realized her mistake and turned back just in time to get hit by Dumbledore's Stunning Spell squarely on the chest.

An oddly echoing shriek left her mouth as she was thrown back gracefully. Severus watched it as in a slow-motion film. Her arms stretched on either side, her wand left her fingers. In a perfect arch she flew through the air and then fell on the very edge of the stairs that was leading down. She went tumbling down the steps and then there was a deafening silence.

With great effort Severus got up and walked over to the top of the stairs to have a look at her. Everyone else walked over too. Trembling and shivering Regina looked up at all of them. She was covered in bruises and blood. The fall had been a heavy one. Although the Stunning Spell had not done its work, it seemed to have hit the double personality out of her. She was crying silently.

Jenner York made a quick step towards her, but Dumbledore held out his hand to stop him. With all the strength that she had, Regina got up. Swaying and stumbling, she hurried down the stairs and out of their sight.

Severus looked at Dumbledore, who was looking extremely grim.

'Shouldn't we …,' he began.

'No,' Dumbledore shook his head, 'I daresay we scare her at the moment. Let's give her a handicap of five minutes.'

They all nodded absentmindedly and stared at different details of the remnants of the battle. They all had had a narrow escape. Their bruises would be healed in no-time. But what about Regina? Her road to recovery was going to be much longer one. Sure, she had to be found first. Severus hoped that Dumbledore knew what he was doing, letting her go. Dumbledore's shrewd suspicions and eccentric ideas almost always turned out to be accurate and effective. This time better not be an exception.


	32. Questions

Chapter 32 - Questions

The Hospital Wing was brightly lit. Its large paned windows looked ghostly in the overall darkness of the early morning. There were a few people in the ward, each immersed in their own thoughts. Severus Snape was standing by one of the large windows, looking out in the darkness, trying to spot a movement somewhere in the grounds. There was none. Dumbledore, Jenner York and Pierson Slough had gone looking for Regina more than an hour and a half ago, but there was still no sign of any of them.

Severus sighed and turned to face the room. He felt the nasty burning feeling on his left side again and the tang of Mandrake Draught that came from the meters of bandages into which Madam Pomfrey had wrapped his entire torso and left arm. The spell that had hit him had covered his skin with a thick, green wax-like layer. It looked like leaves had been melted to his skin.

His black eyes swept the room, taking in Madam Pomfrey leaning over the heavily bruised Portia Sitwell; Rufus Westbrook who was now asleep, having been taken care of; Samantha Townsend, who was sitting on the bed, looking blankly at nothing in particular; and Minerva McGonagall, who was sitting by the little boy Regina had attacked. There was an ominous silence and Severus could barely stand it. He felt a nauseating feeling inside his stomach and sat down carefully.

Just as he did so, the Hospital Wing door banged open and Dumbledore came striding in. Severus jumped up again, which was a very unwise thing to do. He yelped and clutched at his side, swaying dangerously. For a moment everything before his eyes went black, but then came into focus again. Scowling, he staggered towards the Headmaster, who had not returned alone. At his feet were York and Slough, who was carrying Regina.

By the time Severus reached them, the girl had already been lowered on one of the beds. She was thrashing around, tears streaming down her face, and her incoherent maundering and occasional shouts were illuminated by some words only - 'kill', 'don't' and 'please'.

'She's a little,' Jenner York said nervously, 'hysteric.'

'A little' was not enough said. She looked like someone who had a ward at Saint Mungo's reserved. Severus watched her warily, while Madam Pomfrey bustled around her.

'I cannot help her, if she's in a state like this,' she said and hurried away, muttering something about Calming Solution.

'What's wrong with her,' asked a weak, sleepy voice. Everyone turned towards the source of it. Rufus Westbrook had awakened. He was leaning on one elbow and craning his neck to get a better view of Regina.

When no one answered, he spoke again, 'she hasn't gone mad, has she?'

'You need to lie down,' said Madam Pomfrey, who was now returning from her cabinet. Hurrying past Westbrook, she pushed him on the shoulder and he sunk back in the pillows with a quiet moan.

'Now, let's give her this,' she said, filling a little glass with the potion, 'that should help.'

But as Madam Pomfrey approached Regina, the girl shouted 'NO!!' and hit the glass out of the matron's hand. It shattered on the floor.

'Now really, hold her still if you please,' she said, 'Severus?'

'No,' said York as Severus reached for one of Regina's arms, but it was too late. He grabbed her by the elbow and felt a great stab of pain in the Dark Mark on his left arm. Severus let go of her as quickly as if hit with electricity. He gasped and grasped his forearm with his other hand. But that was another unwise movement and he winced again from the searing pain in his left side.

Cursing under his breath, Severus straightened himself and watched as Dumbledore and the students struggled to keep Regina still, while Madam Pomfrey was attempting to give her the potion. Regina was putting in a lot of effort to avoid from being fed the potion, including biting, but in a matter of five minutes she was lying still and Madam Pomfrey fed her a dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion for good measure.

Panting, Madam Pomfrey examined Regina's bruises, 'now that will be a lot of work to do, and I don't want anyone bothering me. Mister York, Mister Slough, Minerva, I was able to do decent work on you injuries, you can return to your usual dormitories. The rest of you - off to beds!' she barked, pointing at the curtained sleeping-places.

'I was meaning to put Severus and Minerva on guard for the rest of the night, Poppy,' Dumbledore said politely. He knew the matron could be easily offended if anyone tried to deny her rights to send anyone to bed or to give any other kind of instructions.

'Minerva fine, but not him!' she said with an angry look at Severus, who always found a way to wriggle out of her care, 'I don't know what, in the name of Merlin, has been put upon him.'

Severus rolled his eyes, but Dumbledore looked at him meaningfully so he nodded in agreement.

'You heard Madam Pomfrey,' Dumbledore said loudly, 'Minerva, a word with you.'

York and Slough left unwillingly, throwing glances back at Regina all the time, Dumbledore and McGonagall left, closing the door behind them. Both Sitwell and Townsend settled to sleep immediately. Westbrook was already asleep. Severus looked around for Madam Pomfrey and found her, up to her shoulders inside her cabinet, digging around for different bottles of potions. Her back-side was sticking out and a muffled muttering could be heard.

Severus turned to look at Regina. She was now in deep sleep. Her pale face was littered with bruises and so were her arms and legs. He looked at her intently and for the first time, he did not know why, he saw her as an ordinary girl. No exceptional beauty. For the first time Regina looked just like any other student at Hogwarts. Severus frowned and leaned closer. Why was that he always though she looked better than anyone? Well, the answer was simple – because she just did. That's that. But what was different now? He remembered finding her at Hogsmeade, as bruised as now, but still dazzlingly beautiful. What had changed?

He scrutinized her features that he had learned by heart and found that nothing was different, yet somehow the overall image of her seemed different. Severus could not quite put the finger on it and it drove him insane. He remained by her side, just staring at her blankly until Madam Pomfrey returned, her arms full of different-colored bottles and shooed him away.

Severus returned to his hospital bed and lay awake for a long time still, wondering. He had a lot of questions, but the most cumbersome, no matter how absurd it would seem, was the question about her looks. And it was understandable. The Potions Master had always hated questions that he could not answer, although there were not many such questions. But questions that did not even seem to have the answers ... Those were even worse.


	33. Answers

Chapter 33 – Answers

Severus was sitting on the edge of the bed. Everything around him was in a dim silence of an early morning. The only sounds were soft creaks of beds or distant thuds of the mantle of snow sliding and falling from the roof. Those were the sounds so delicate and quiet that they made his flesh crawl pleasantly. He was sleepy and tired but something kept him awake. He knew what it was. He was on the verge of knowledge. The girl, sitting in front of him and refusing to meet his eyes, would soon reveal the answers to questions that had bothered him for so long. He was eager to learn her.

Regina. The source of his fantasies from the very first day he had seen her. She intrigued him and yet he was a little afraid of her. He wanted her and at the same time he knew he should keep away from her, but he could not. She was dangerous and yet so gentle. Those pleasant moments they had had together now seemed light-years ago.

He watched her silently and warily, clutching his wand tightly, would she do something menacing. She was still different than he always remembered seeing her. The paleness had nothing to do with her ivory skin. She seemed to have lost that dazzling shine that left him staring and at loss for words. But she was still beautiful, despite the fact that her body was littered with nasty bruises.

Regina raised her head to look at him, and he looked back in a meaningful and encouraging way. She sighed heavily and looked down at her lap again. Severus did not push; he merely waited for her to be ready.

She opened her mouth and closed it again. She seemed to be considering her next words very carefully.

'If you think that I know …,' she began, her voice barely more than a whisper, 'that I understand how and why …'

'I don't expect you to,' Severus said quietly.

She breathed in and out deeply and began her tale.

'I have never understood what really happened to me when I was born or what happened five days later when my great-great-grandfather died. Nor have I ever been proud of it, as some people have said I should be. My greatest wish has always been to be normal, average, just like everyone else. My biggest ambition ever since I turned seven was to find out 'what if'. What if it hadn't happened, what would I be like then? What would my life be like?'

'Seven years of my life I was almost like mentally deficient. I would curse Vincent and everyone else using wandless magic every time I didn't get what I wanted. Can you imagine that? A seven-year-old using wandless magic. Vincent worked very hard with me. And then one morning, after a particularly bad havoc, I woke up and realized how much I really hated myself for doing that, how much I was afraid of hurting people that I didn't realize I loved. From then on things were a lot better. Better, until I had to start school and get my first wand.'

'I remember the articles that I stole from Vincent because he was hiding them from me. The things they wrote. I had already forgotten how bad I could get, but then I started hating myself again, because I understood that many things they wrote were true. 'The only heiress of the Dark Wizards'', 'the girl within whom the devil resides', 'the child of apocalypse'. I don't think I have ever cried more than I did the night before the first day of school. I was terrified; I thought that all the kids will hate me, like I did. It wasn't like I didn't have friends. I've had Jenner ever since I remember myself. And Samantha was there a long time too. But still, I thought I would never make any new friends. I was so wrong.'

'The stupid kids, they all thought I was indefinitely cool. They were all eager to befriend me, heaven knows why. It changed though when it turned out I was better than everyone at every single subject at school, including Quidditch. They thought I was cheating. By the end of the second year there were only five people in the whole school who did not hate me or on the contrary adore me to sick heights - Jenner, Samantha, Rufus, Portia and Pierce. I don't know why, but they seemed to be more tolerant and understanding than everybody else. Or maybe it was the rich-and-famous-must-stick-up-for-each-other thing. I really don't know. But I'm thankful that I have them.'

'Still it was hard. I was ready to give so much to have what I was never destined to have – a normal life. I wanted to be excited about school, to learn spells together with my friends just like everyone else, not always be superior and feel guilty about it. I don't want to be hated, to be scared of, to be intimidated by or adored. I don't want to be stared at anywhere I set my foot. Everyone thinks I must be lucky, because I have it all – looks, money, fame, a notorious family. No one knows what's behind it. No one knows why I am the way I am. I would probably not even be good looking if not for that bloody Mark on my back.'

At this Severus frowned. Regina saw that and sighed again.

'No one knows this except Jenner and what's left of my family, though I think you might have guessed,' she paused considering something, then continued, 'I am not real. I am a series of information. I was made. Unintentionally maybe, no one will ever know, but still. I was made. I became whom they wanted me to be – them. That is, I would have, if Vincent had not raised me differently. But you have to understand. Rufus always calls me 'a programmed machine'. He is joking, but he has no idea how close to the truth he is. There's not a drop of originality in me. Everything I know, feel, think is their's. I never learned a single spell, brew a potion or ride a broomstick. It was all put in me through that Mark. I was the last one they marked before they died. And the night they died, all the information was given to me. I became their official heiress, the continuator of their empire and terror, the Dark Witch.'

Severus stared, trying to digest all this.

'And when it comes to my looks,' she said with a sad smile, 'I am nothing more than their idea of a woman. A woman is a beautiful doll, whose job is to look good always and forever, no matter the situation. Why do you think I still look good even though I look like I've been through a meat chopper? Because they thought so. A woman who dares to have a hair out of place is not a woman. Do you understand now?'

Severus nodded slowly, staring at her.

'Everyone thinks I'm so perfect, girls are jealous of me. Fools. They don't realize that I am nothing more than a fantasy of two perverts.'

Severus did understand. Looking at her he realized that she really was a fantasy. Too perfect to be true. No woman was like that. His glance slid from her head to foot, ignoring the bruises and the dark circles under her eyes. She was flawless. Every man's dream. A dream. Not a woman. There were no sweet little flaws that made her special. Of course, she was special. She was one of a kind. She was thought out to the very little things. It was horrible to realize that she was already someone's fantasy when he claimed she was his. How many times had he dreamed about her?

'I'm so tired of this life,' Regina said heavily.

'Don't say that,' Severus snapped out of his musings.

'Why not? I don't want to live a life that's not mine.'

'It is yours, it's just …,' he hesitated.

'Just a little planned out?'

'You can change it.'

'How? Everywhere I go people have their opinion about me ready. They don't expect me to be normal human being.'

'You have to go someplace people don't have opinions about you.'

She snorted, 'I'm here. Look what happened.'

'It could have happened everywhere.'

'That's the point. Everywhere I go my past, my life, my so-called destiny haunts me. There's nowhere to run. I can't hide from it.'

Severus kept silent.

'If only I could just know what's it's like to be someone else, to be different, not like them.'

'But you are different. No, listen to me,' he said, for she showed any signs of interrupting, 'you are different. Do you know why? Because you _want_ to differ. That's what matters the most. You were raised by someone who did not want you become like them. He put different qualities and a different outlook on the world in you. And you changed. Didn't you say that you woke up one morning understanding that you did not want to be like that?'

Regina was crying now, 'I feel like such a let-down. He tried so hard to make me better yet I come here and go around, trying to enlist people for my 'Big Plan'.'

Severus thought he heard a sound behind him and turned around. There were no shadows indicating of someone standing behind the curtain, so he turned back to the distressed girl.

'You did not 'go around'. It happened because you were trying to help. No one blames you for that and you shouldn't either.'

'I can't. I feel like such a monster.'

Just as Severus opened his mouth to contradict her, he _did_ hear a sound behind him and spun around, his wand at the ready. He found himself ready to attack the curly read-headed Jenner York, who looked a little alarmed at this type of greeting, but recovered quickly and stepped towards Regina. He put a large steaming cup on the night-stand and hugged the girl, asking, 'how're you doing, little buddy?'

'Ugh,' was all she said.

Jenner smiled and sat down, 'drink this,' he pointed at the cup and Regina drank obediently.

'How's Rufus?' she asked, after setting down the cup.

Jenner shifted uneasily and his expression read, 'I hoped you wouldn't ask this.'

Severus answered for him, 'you must see him yourself. Madam Pomfrey is not quite accustomed to foreign Dark Magic and nor am I.'

'Oh, how bad is it?' Regina asked looking from Severus to Jenner.

'Well,'Jenner mustered all his courage, 'he's still bandaged, but Madam Pomfrey says that there will be a scar left.'

'And certain pigmentation,' Severus added.

Regina issued a tortured moan and sank back in the pillows huddled up.

'Hey, look at it from the bright side,' Jenner said, 'he's always wanted a tattoo.'

'Jenner! How can you joke about this,' Regina asked, looking utterly miserable and desperate, 'it's horrible. I've ruined him.'

'Nah, he was ready to die for you.'

Regina threw him a stern look.

'What? He said that.'

Now her look was different. It read, 'please say that you are joking.' But Jenner just shrugged.

'Oh of course he did. The little fool. I hate myself.'

With these words she buried her head under the pillow. Severus stared at the white lump under which her head had disappeared, his mind on Rufus Westbrook.

'Oh, come on. You have to face the world,' Jenner said, tugging at the pillow, 'breakfast is about to be served.'

'I'm not going,' her muffled voice said.

'I think it better if she stayed here a little while,' Severus said.

York looked at him meaningfully and Severus raised his eyebrows slightly. Regina in the meantime had reappeared from the world of under-pillow and dedicated a weak smile to Severus.

'I'll go down for dinner,' she said turning to Jenner, who looked disappointed.

'Promise?'

'Yes,' she said, 'but now I will continue to lambaste myself morally.'

Both men looked at her meaningfully.

'Go, I really want to have some more rest.'

When they both showed no signs of leaving, she opened her mouth as if she was going to shout and mouthed, 'Madam Pomfrey.'

The two very different men had some few things in common. One of them was – they did not like to be lectured by Madam Pomfrey, so they had no choice but leave the Hospital Wing and Regina.


End file.
